When it rains it pours
by ThSamurai
Summary: During a night out Robin suddenly vanishes, leaving the one and only clue to his wereabouts to a fellow Titan. They soon discover Robin is part of a secret bigger than anything they could ever imagine. Please R&R.
1. The park of Amuesment

Chapter 1

The park of amusement

The nighttime sky was filled with fireworks set off from a barge off shore. That coupled with the colorful lights of the amusement park brightened the atmosphere most exuberantly. The many crowds of people pushed and shoved to get to the various rides and game stands. Over at a baseball stand stood two certain teen superheroes; one green and one half man half machine. BAM!

"BOO YA! CYBORG DOES IT AGAIN"! The teen robot did a victory dance as he knocked down his tenth set of bottles. The proprietor handed him his prize.

"Yeah yeah ya won again, now will you please get out of here", he said angrily.

"Aw come on dude what's the matter? Can't handle a few wins", asked Beast Boy moving his eye brows up and down. The man leaned over the counter.

"No what I can't take is a couple of teen superheroes ruining my business"! Cyborg gathered up his pile of prizes and stuffed them in Beast Boy's arms.

"Whatever man, come one BB lets go find Robin and Starfire". Cyborg walked off with Beast Boy clumsily following while doing his best to see around the pile of trinkets and stuffed animals. He caught up Raven who looked as if she were about ready to teleport herself home.

"Hey Raaaven, a little help here". He trotted up next to her and she glanced at him.

"I don't know, my hands are full". Beast Boy saw her carrying two books and a souvenir medallion.

"Wow Raven, I didn't mean to add to your load", he said in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Oh you'll be alright you'll work it out", she said playfully. Beast Boy sighed and Raven rolled her eyes. Black energy engulfed the prizes and they disappeared. "There, happy now". Beast Boy looked around for the prizes then shrugged his shoulders.

"Hope Cy isn't looking forward to seeing any of that stuff", he said under his breath. Raven and Beast Boy walked down a line of shops, they walked by all kinds of stands; some sold candy, some gave away balloon animals, and others sold toys or collector's items. They passed by one of the smaller stands which was selling stamps and remembered Robin had been there last time they were at here. At the time they thought it kind of strange that Robin would take up stamp collecting but let it roll off their back. At the other end of the park Robin and Starfire were at the dart stand. Starfire threw her dart and it hit the balloon dead center.

"GOOD SHOT STAR", beamed Robin. Starfire giggled and clapped her hands together.

"GLORIOUS! Did you see Robin"! The beautiful Tamaranian was absolutely ecstatic with her accomplishment.

"I saw it Star great job. Now check this out". He held three darts in between his fingers and pitched them at the wall. He struck his targets and the crowd was awe struck.

"Wonderful Robin you have bulled the eye three times at once"! He handed his prize off to Starfire who took it with immense gratitude. They got some cotton candy and made their way over to a magic act.

"Now pay attention folks you observe the coin is in my hand and my sleeves are rolled up"! The magician talked out of the small crowd. He closed his hands together and said some corky magic words, then opened his hands to reveal that the coin had vanished. "So where did my coin go? Hm? I think you know where it is". He pointed at Starfire and she looked around to see if he meant someone else.

"I do not know where you metal currency has gone. Perhaps if you conducted a more thorough search you would be more successful". He laughed out loud but then concentrated back on her.

"Reach into your pocket and tell me". Starfire did so and her mouth dropped when she felt the small coin in her hands. She pulled it out and the crowd applauded. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen! You may express you gratitude for tonight's performance in whatever way you see fit, but particularly with money". He put out a small box and a few people began putting some dollar bills inside. Starfire turned to Robin and showed him the coin.

"Robin, how did he achieve such a feat"? Robin opened his mouth to give her an explanation but found it difficult.

"I'll tell you later Star". She nodded and turned her attention to a man making balloon animals. While Starfire concentrated on the clown Robin removed an envelope and slowly slipped into her now empty pocket. She felt him and turned around swiftly.

"Robin what are you doing? What is this", she took out the envelope and began to open it.

"NO STAR", Robin grabbed her hands to keep her from opening it. "You can't open it, at least not right now".

"Well when can I open it", she asked very confused.

"Later, but don't worry Star if and when the time comes you'll know when to open it". She looked back down at the envelope and pocketed it.

"I wish you would tell me what it has inside", she said as they began walking along the grounds. Robin shook his head and began wondering if it was such a good idea.

"I'm sorry Star, but it's important that you just forget about it for now". She gave him a questioning look. "Just trust me, okay"? She thought for a moment but knew that of all the people that she trusted, she trusted Robin the most. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Good, now what d'ya say we ride some rides"? He led her over to the roller coaster (one of her favorites), as she walked she forgot about the ride and thought about the envelope. What was in it? Why did Robin give it to her? Why was it so important that he wouldn't let her see what it was right that second? She got so excited that she did realize that she was floating off the ground.

"Uhhh Starfire"- Robin pointed to the ground and Starfire landed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh sorry", she giggle sheepishly and they continued on. They passed by a man reading a newspaper. He looked over his paper and watched them head for the line for the roller coaster. He put his wrist up to his mouth and spoke into a small mic.

"Target has been sighted, all units stand by". He folded up his paper and left the area. Cyborg , Beast Boy, and Raven were waiting for them at the end of the ride. They got off and fixed their hair as it was now in all sorts of disarray.

"I never tire of things", said Starfire trying to fix her hair.

"You guys ready to go, I bet Lee's getting kinda lonely", asked Cyborg.

"Ahh his fault for not coming", said Beast Boy waving his hand. Robin chuckled and glanced up at a nearby tree. There he saw someone getting situated with a bolt action rifle. He ducked his head.

"Shit, they cam sooner than I thought".

"What was that", asked Cyborg. Robin didn't answer but shook his head and took out a bird-a-rang. The man in the tree took aim and Robin threw the weapon. It struck the man in the hand forcing him to point upwards. The gun went off and shot one of the park lights showering the panicking crowd with sparks.

"I'm sorry I have to go", said Robin. Without saying another word he dashed off leaving the other Titans baffled and confused. They ran off after him not knowing what was going on at all. As they chased after Robin they saw what looked like secret service agents in hot pursuit as well. They removed silenced pistols and began shooting at the boy wonder. Robin rolled and ducked to avoid the shots, then spun around throwing more bird-a-ranges to disarm his pursuers.

"Why do they fire on Robin", asked Star flying a few feet off the ground. Cyborg was riding on an energy platform made Raven who floated along side him while Beast Boy kept up by becoming a cheetah.

"Don't know but we're gonna find out", said Cyborg. He took out his arm cannon. Robin ran inside the nearest building which was the city's Holiday Inn. He stopped in the lobby and desperately looked somewhere to go. He turned and saw the agents coming in and dashed for the elevator. He entered and pressed the roof button. The closest agent opened fire just as the door closed. While the other agents tired to keep order in the lobby the other headed for the roof.

Robin opened the elevators utility hatch and climbed out into the shaft. He then slid off to the slid and allowed the elevator to pass him up so he could climb back down to the bottom. Once there he opened a vent and made his way down the duct. While crawled on through his communicator went off. He quickly reached for it and Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"Man you've got some explaining to do! Where are you? Who are those guys chasing after you"?!

"Sorry Cy I can't really talk right now". Raven's face now came on the screen.

"You can at least tell us where you're going".

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to go". He switched off his communicator and pressed on. On the other end Cyborg tapped his arm comm. link.

"Robin? ROBIN! DAMN! Where's he headed", he asked Raven. She took out her comm. link and tracked his signal.

"He's heading for the train station". Starfire took flight and led them on.

"Then we have not a moment to spare"!

Robin peeked around the entrance to see if the agents or even the Titans were there. Satisfied that he saw no one he rounded the corner and began walking among the crowds. He didn't get far for he saw the agents at the other end of the crowd and took off running. They pushed their way through the crowds of people and took out their pistols and aimed. Robin was dead ahead and in plain sight. Just as he was about to pull the trigger it melted from a flash of green light. He looked over and saw Starfire coming right at him. She knocked him off his feet and bound him to his partner with a metal pole.

"We'll take care of the rest of em' Star, you go after Robin", instructed Cyborg. She nodded and took flight. The many trains sped down the tracks line fast moving snakes. Robin glanced behind him and saw Starfire coming up, then looked ahead to see more agents coming his way. He then saw another train coming and decided on a game of chicken. He turned sharply and both Starfire and the agents were taken by surprise. Sprinting as fast as he could he jumped to the other side of the track just as the train passed by. Starfire quickly flew over the speeding train and saw that Robin had stopped in front of another track. She landed and slowly walked towards him.

"Please do not run Robin. Whatever distress you are in lets us help you", she held out her hand. Robin's face saddened and she shook his head. Oh how he wanted to just take her hand and tell her everything, but he couldn't. They had found him too early and now he had to make a run for it. He stayed in place as another train was about to pass by. They both looked down the track and Starfire walked closer to Robin.

"Don't go Robin, Robin please do not go", she persisted. He hung his shoulders and looked up at her while the train got closer and closer. He smiled and waved good bye. Seeing this she began running up to him. Rubin then turned and jumped down into the track as the train passed.

"ROBIN", she screamed. The train passed on by and she saw not a flattened or torn apart Robin……….but nothing. He wasn't there; all that was left was his comm. link. He simply vanished. She stepped down into the track and picked up his communicator. She held it close to her and looked out over the expanse that was the city.

"Robin".

* * *

Well how was that for a start? I'll get the next chapter up soon. Reviews please. 


	2. The secret life of Richard Grayson

Chapter 2

The Secret Life of Richard Grayson

With no sigh of either Robin or the mysterious agents the Titans did their best to comb the city in search of their friend. It was a few days after Thanksgiving and it seemed that winter's snowfall had come early. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy had taken different parts of the city to search while Raven and Lee remained in the tower performing telepathic scans of the city. As Cyborg walked by the City Sundial he decided he should check in with the tower.

Back at the tower Raven levitated a few feet off the floor and Lee sat cross-legged on the couch with his eyes closed. He had gone over scan after scan with little to nothing. The large view screen flicked on and Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"Yo Lee, find anything?" Lee opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. At least not anywhere around here, my telepathy can only encompass the city. If you want a much larger scope you should wait for Raven-San to give her report".

"Gotcha, we'll check in again in fifteen minuets." Lee nodded and Cyborg's face was replaced by Starfire's.

"If you are not absorbed in anything at the moment, I had a favor to ask." Lee bowed his head. "I wondered if while I conducted my search if you could investigate Robin's room." Lee thought for a moment.

"I am not sure Robin-San would appreciate such an invasion." Starfire's face got closer to the screen.

"With all do respect, Robin is not here. I cannot rest until I know he is okay for what reason he has disappeared. Please Lee will do me this favor?" He slowly shook his head and then quickly nodded.

"Yes alright I will and I will inform you of anything of interest………and vigilant in your search; those men, whoever they are, may still be out there." Starfire nodded and the screen went blank. Lee checked on Raven and found she was still in her trance-like state, obviously still engrossed in her own search. Lee made his way down the hall and approached Robin's door. Expecting it to be locked tight he activated the emergency access pad off to the side. The pad flashed green even before he entered the code and the door slid open. Surprised by Robin's lack of usual security he entered the room. This was the first time since his joining the Titans that he had ever set foot into Robin's room; and it was exactly as he had pictured it. It was dark, messes of paper lay scattered here and there, and hundreds of Slade newspaper clippings hung on his wall.

He walked up to Robin's desk and noticed a brand new Dell notebook and scanner. He glanced under the table and picked up a solitary piece of paper. He picked it up and saw that it was the receipt for the notebook and scanner. The date on the receipt read November 24, 2004, he had only owned these things for three days. Robin hadn't told any of them that he had made such a purchase; then again Robin seemed to have been getting more and more reclusive in the past month. Getting the obvious idea the Robin had been hiding something from them, he turned to leave. It was then that he noticed a strange smoky scent. He followed it over to the metal trashcan and found a mound of burned paper. Frowning curiously down at the burnt remnants he picked up the trashcan and went back to the living room. When he returned Cyborg had already been talking to Raven.

"So did **you** get anything," asked Cyborg hopefully. Raven shook her head.

"You have to remember Robin's not just one of us he's……well……our leader. He knows everything there is to know about us. So there's a good chance he's found some way to shield himself from our telepathy." She gestured to the samurai and herself. Cyborg sighed and nodded in disappointment. Both Raven and Lee suddenly gasped out loud at the same time.

"WHAT? DID YOU FIND HIM?" Asked Cyborg. Raven closed her eyes to try and verify what they felt. Lee ran up to the screen and sent Cyborg some coordinates. After doing so he looked back up at Cyborg's face.

"Star-San is being shadowed".

* * *

CATHING UP WITH STARFIRE……………………

Starfire flew over the quiet city and looked down below like a hawk looking for its prey. If Robin was anywhere in the area then she was sure she was going to find him. Form below someone watched her fly by and swiftly followed. As she flew over head she kept wondering where Robin might have gone. She was having the most wonderful time with him at the park of amusement, why would he just abandon them with no explanation. It was then that a thought occurred to her; could it have been something she had said or done? She landed in the soft snow and thought out loud.

"I am sorry Robin. For whatever I have done." 'That's enough!" Her mind snapped back at her. 'What could you have possibly down that would provoke those strange men to pursue Robin like that? Once you find him Robin will tell you what is happening and everything will be back to normal.' She smiled and nodded to herself. Since she had been up and down her section five times already, she decided that she should go back to the tower. She turned to go but as she passed a narrow alley someone reached out and grabbed her. Taken utterly by surprise she was shoved against the brick wall while her attacker bared down on her.

"Alright where is it," he spat. It was dark so she could not see his face.

"Have what," she asked now struggling to get away. He pulled her forward then rammed her back against the wall. She gulped out a grunt of pain as he got so close she could see and feel his breath.

"Enough games I want it now!"

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT," she shrieked. He pulled out a short knife and held it to her throat. She froze as her eyes met the shining blade.

"One more time, and then I warn people not to eat the red snow". He waved the dagger before her face her eyes following the sharp point. He then pressed the blade against her skin just as he was suddenly pulled away from her. She then saw Beast Boy leap over Cyborg as a wolf and pounce on the man. Cyborg pulled her out of the alley.

"GET BACK TO THE TOWER NOW!" Starfire didn't need telling twice. With a bounding step she took flight and sped back to the tower. Once she had arrived Raven and Lee made sure she was calm and comfortable before they bombarded her with questions. Not long after her arrival Cyborg and Beast Boy showed up, neither had a scratch on them. Starfire sat on the couch holding a shaking a glass of hot chocolate. Cyborg walked over and sat down beside her.

"You okay Star?" She nodded her head quickly and sipped her drink. Of all the hot drinks she had sampled she like hot chocolate the most; tea was okay, and we're still working on coffee. Once Starfire had stopped shaking and everyone was sure she was calm they all gathered around.

"Now tell us what happened," said Lee softly. Starfire set down her empty mug and rubbed her arm.

"I was attacked; by whom I do not know, it was too dark. He, he said he wanted something. But whatever it was he was after I did not have it."

"He must have something to do with those freaky agent dudes that were chasing Robin," said Beast Boy. Raven took a seat next to Starfire and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did Robin leave anything behind?" Starfire glanced up at her. "Well?" She nodded and brought out his communicator.

"He left this behind, just as he was engulfed by the train."

"I don't think Robin would have just dropped something like this," said Cyborg holding up the comm. device. "Raven and Lee can't seem to get a lock on him and since he left this behind that means we can't track him either."

"Which means he doesn't want to be found," added Raven. Starfire then remembered what she asked Lee.

"Lee did you find anything in Robin's room?" Not really sure what she was talking about, the other Titans turned to Lee.

"There were only two things which seemed out of the ordinary." He handed them the receipt and set the trashcan on the floor. "He purchased that notebook and scanner within the past few days and for some reason burned a piece of paper." Raven grabbed a pinch of the burnt leftovers and felt them between her fingers. She let them fall back into the trashcan and straightened up.

"It wasn't paper, it was parchment. Whatever it was he destroyed, it was something old."

"And that all we have so far?" Cyborg asked Raven. Starfire was about to mention Robin's letter when they heard a beeping from over at the screen. Beast Boy jumped over to the panel and displayed an outer view of the tower. Numerous men were approaching and some were already at the front door. The Titans gathered in front of the door that lead to the entrance hall and readied themselves. The slid open and a single man walked in. He wore a black trench coat and shinny black dress shoes. His hair was short with flecks of gray and his eyes were an icy blue. As he slowly walked forward a host of suited agents ran in and encircled the whole area. The Titans all looked around open mouthed as the coated man walked up to them.

"Evening, if this is a bad time then live with it cause' we have to talk." A younger man stepped up beside him.

"And you are," inquired Raven. The man brought out his ID.

"Roger Dalton CIA, this is my associate Steven Decker in charge of the special agent program," he gestured to the young man beside him who gave a nod to the Titans.

"So why's the CIA bust'n down our door?" Asked Cyborg. Dalton went over to the table and sat down.

"You better get yourselves something to drink, this may take awhile." He had his men secure the area and make sure no one cold leave or enter the tower. The Titans then sat down around the table and awaited Dalton's explanation.

"Now, I think it would help everyone if we just get down to business. We've all got the same guy on the mind." Starfire looked around at her friends and answered.

"Robin."

"Mr. Richard Grayson," corrected Dalton. They all gaped at him in surprise.

"How did you know that," asked Cyborg. Dalton smiled and brought out a small duffle bag.

"We're the CIA; we know your flavor of chewing gum. Not long after his time at the amusement park our agents caught up with him at the airport trying to sneak on a plane bound for Shanghai."

"What's Rob got to do with China," asked Beast Boy

"It is most likely a mistake, Robin would not keep a secret from us……….or from me." Dalton smiled and brought out a passport.

"Sure he would." He set the passport on the table and opened it to reveal a picture of Robin. "Do you know this guy?" They all crowded around the picture then sat back down.

"Yes that is Robin-San," said Lee.

"Great, now how about this man?" He held open another passport which also had Robin's picture, only the name read Andrew Held. They all gaped at the picture.

"I…uh, but but," sputtered Starfire. Dalton continued.

"Now this one." He produced another one which had the boy wonder's photo with the name Jason Lector. The Titans were absolutely dumbfounded. "Or how about this one." He showed the last one which was in Russian and had the name Danliov Khrushchev. "You have no idea who he is, do you?" He placed the last passport down with the rest of them.

"Whoa," said Beast Boy. "Who knew Robin had three identical brothers." Everyone gave him a funny look.

"Not quite," said Dalton. He reached into his coat and brought out a small disk. He stood up and gave it to Cyborg. "You don't believe me? Then go ahead and see for yourself." Cyborg took the disk and went over to the large screen. He uploaded it and a profile of Robin appeared. Next to his picture were all sorts of information about him. His height, hair color, eye color, date of birth, everything there was to know about him was on that screen. Dalton gestured for them all to face him and he read a printed out page.

"Grayson, Richard; age 17, CIA black ops agent." Starfire sat back down. "You're friend is a twenty million dollar secret weapon that has gone missing with something."

"And what would that be," asked Raven distantly.

"Sorry, but that information comes at a price." He opened the back and took out a piece of paper. "He's obviously the excessive compulsive type, cause' he made a list of the items that he intended to bring," so saying he unfolded the list and read aloud; One change of clothes, a pen, toothbrush, toothpaste, a bar of soap, a mirror, five thousand dollars, and these passports," he said putting down the list. "There is another item on this list that is not among the others; an envelope." Starfire's eyes widened as she placed her hand over her pocket. "None of you would know anything about that would you?" They silently shook their heads.

"I am sorry but we do not," said Starfire avoiding his face. He walked up to her and lit a cigarette. He took in a few puffs and exhaled.

"That so?" She looked up at him and couldn't help but feel intimidated by those ice-cold blue eyes. He opened a silver tin to reveal his store of cigarettes. "Smoke?" She shook her head.

"No, I find the smell most revolting. Could you possibly step away from me please?" He eyed her for a moment then gathered the items and stuffed them back into the bag.

"If you do find anything, call me." He handed them a card and Cyborg took it. He gave his men the signal to head out and they did so in an orderly fashion. He headed out the door but turned back as he walked through. "Be warned, what Mr. Grayson is hiding is very important in more ways than one. There are many fundamentalist groups who would love to get a hold of what he has. I'll be seeing you soon, good night." With that he turned out the door and left. Starfire immediately flew up to the door and locked it. She then zipped over to the large window to see that they had boarded their ship and were heading back to the mainland. The rest of them noticed her anxiousness and got the idea she knew something. Starfire pressed her nose to glass until she was satisfied they were gone. She turned back around and was startled when she saw that Raven was right behind her.

"Alright Starfire, what are you hiding?" Starfire bit her lip as her friends each gave her an inquiring look. With a final sigh of dread she slowly produced the letter. They all gasped out loud and gathered around her. It was a plain envelope with no address or return address; it did however have two stamps in the upper right corner.

"Starfire! You've got the letter," exclaimed Cyborg. They each began to shoot question after question in her direction.

"Where'd you get it?!"

"What's it say?!"

"Why is it so important?!"

"What does Dalton want it for?!"

"I DO NOT KNOW!" Starfire boomed over her friends. They instantly silenced and Starfire cooled herself down. "While we were at the park of amusement, Robin attempted to secretly leave the letter in my possession."

"Why didn't he just ask you to hold on to it," asked Beast Boy.

"Did you try to open it when he slipped it to you," asked Raven Starfire nodded and Raven understood. "Robin was afraid of curiosity getting the better of you, so he tired to give it to you without you knowing about it."

"Well what's in it," asked Lee.

"Yeah can we please just see what it says already," whined Beast Boy. Not knowing what to expect Starfire took a deep breath and opened the envelope. Inside was a folded up piece of paper with writing on it. She unfolded it and she gazed at it in wonder. At the top of the letter was an illustration of an astrological sun and moon. She read the first sentence and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What?! What's it say," asked Cyborg. Starfire nodded and read aloud;

_Dear Starfire,_

_If you are reading this then you can calm down, I am alive and well. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I am right now, but I have faith in you and I'm sure we'll see each other soon. In the event that you are reading this then my enemies have moved in too soon beofre I could carry out my origianl plan. Whatever you do, don't trust anyone except Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, or Lee. Especially be wary of anyone from the CIA or anyone claiming to be my superior._

They all looked at each other and thought about their last visitor. Acknowledging the silence Starfire continued.

_I hope to see all of you soon and in good health. Remember; DON"T TRUST ANYONE. Be very careful, I have a lot of enemies from this country and from others. One last thing;_

_"When it rains it pours in the citadel's center_

_The timely shadow is cast about for all to see_

_That we of **6**ix may discover the elusive key"_

Starfire put the letter down and looked backup at her friends in confusion. Cyborg shook his head and blinked several times. "OOOOkay, what was that last part again?" They all thought hard then Lee opened his mouth in comprehension.

"It's a riddle."

* * *

I have to admit I got excited when I wrote this chapter. How'd you like it? Next part is coming soon. 


	3. The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 3

The Sun and the Moon

Starfire put the letter down and looked backup at her friends in confusion. Cyborg shook his head and blinked several times. "OOOOkay, what was that last part again?" They all thought hard then Lee opened his mouth in comprehension.

"It's a riddle." Raven turned her head.

"Are you sure, he could've just been drunk or something when he wrote it."

"Quite sure, read it it's too well organized," Lee took the letter from Starfire and read over again. Cyborg and Beast Boy peered over his shoulder and re-read the passage.

"Well don't ask **me** for any help, I'm no good with riddles," said Beast Boy.

"No kidding none of this doesn't seem to make any sense," said Cyborg scratching his head.

"Please friends, what exactly is a riddle," implored Starfire.

"You've never seen a riddle?" Raven gave her a funny look.

"It's never come to my attention," stated Starfire. They all shrugged and Raven took the floor.

"It's basically an encryption made up of poetic lines which hold some sort of special meaning."

"Such as?"

"Well they could refer to a certain person, place, thing, or even time." It was then that something hit Raven. Robin's riddle contained every single one of those things. She zipped back over to Lee and snatched the paper from him.

"You're welcome," said Lee sarcastically. Raven read it over and over then turned back to her teammates.

"We might as well start figuring this out. Starfire, you and I will work on the first line. Cyborg and Beast Boy, you've got the second line. Lee take the third."

"You got it Rae," said Cyborg. They wrote down their lines and went off to their rooms for some quiet. Starfire and Raven had adjourned to Raven's room, mostly because Raven just couldn't take the cheeriness of Star's room. They sat on Raven's bed and took to working out their line.

"Alright, now 'when it rains it pours'. When it rains it pours," she repeated thoughtfully. "That would refer to something either really big or really important, what do you think Starfire?" Starfire sat just staring off into space. "Starfire?" Raven snapped her fingers in front of her and Starfire blinked back to reality.

"Forgive me Raven, yes I am sure you hypothesis is going in the proper direction." She said and went back to staring at the floor. Raven set down the paper and got Star's attention again.

"We need our complete focus and attention on this." She pointed to the riddle. "Now what's wrong?" Starfire shifted herself so that she faced Raven.

"I thought I knew Robin, I thought I knew just who he was. But now I see that he wasn't just someone else, he was three other people," sniffled Star as she thought back to the shocking passports. "Robin has told me numerous times that he would never lie to me, and now I see that he has been lying to all of us for who knows how long." Raven bit her lip and set the paper aside.

"If anything Starfire, he has been protecting you?" Starfire gave her a confused look.

"Have you completely forgotten what happened in that alley? Some random guy came out of nowhere and demanded something you don't have. Though you were his first target since he found out you were associated with Robin. He's been protecting all of us form his enemies, however many he's made."

"So, he has not been lying to me." Raven shook her head.

"Far from it." Starfire allowed a small smile and picked up the paper.

"Then I believe we should get back to the work." With that the two got into a huddle and analyzed their line.

LATER THAT NIGHT………………………..

The Titans gathered in the living room and hoped that the other group would have something. They decided to go with Raven and Starfire first.

"Raven and I believe what Robin is trying to tell us about is something big and important in the middle of the city." Raven levitated a dry erase board with their line written on it. "When it rains it pours means if something is going to happen, it's going to happen really extravagantly. Since there are no important events happening in the city for quite some time, we have deduced that the line is referring to some **thing**, which is in the middle of the city's citadel."

"You mean the museum," asked Beast Boy. Raven nodded her head.

"Exactly, whatever it is we're looking for it's in the city museum. Now what about you guys?" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and stood up.

"Until you guys gave your speech we weren't really sure what it was that the line said, but I think we'll go with our last idea." He gave the floor to Beast Boy who looked as if he wanted to be the one to say it.

"Robin's talking about a clock," he said while nodding. "But not just any clock, the one Warp tried to steal." Their mouths dropped. "Yep, the Clock of Eternity."

"And you came to this conclusion how?" Asked Raven.

"Be glad to Rae," said Cyborg obviously enjoying Raven's disbelief. "It says 'The timely shadow is cast about for all to see. The clock is in the museum were everyone can see it." Raven nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wonderful Cyborg," clapped Starfire. "Thanks to you and Beast Boy we are but one line away form deciphering the riddle!" Everyone's head now turned to Lee. He cleared his throat.

"It's going to take all six of us to do something with the clock," said Lee. He set his line on the couch and circled the word six. "As you can see Robin-San spelled the word six with the number 6. Plus I think it may also have something to do with the sixth hour on the clock." Cyborg slapped his knee with his hand and stood up.

"Alright yall, we have to get to the museum and get that clock before anyone else does."

"And tell them what?" Asked Raven getting up as well. "That they need to just hand it over because our friend who's a black ops agent on the run told us to get it."

"Well when you put it like that," said Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"But Raven-San has a point, they won't be too willing to give it to us at first glance," said Lee.

"And by the time they look back it could be long gone," returned Cyborg. They all thought in silence trying to come up with a solution. Starfire scratched her head and then her face lit up.

"Weee, might try to temporarily relieve them of it without being discovered," she suggested brightly. Each of the other Titans looked at her as though she'd sprouted an extra head.

"By that you mean steal it," asked Lee. Starfire played with her hands.

"Well, what I meant was………..I would not go so far as to say………….ohhhh, yes, I mean obtain it illegally." Raven shook her head.

"Starfire, we fight crime we don't commit it." Starfire nodded her head disappointingly.

"Forgive me, it was merely a suggestion."

"Hold on a sec," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," said Raven scolding.

"No Rae I think Star has a point. We can't just wait around for someone else to get a hold of it. Someone has bound to have found out about the clock by now."

"Beast Boy, we're the only one's with the letter," Said Raven holding it up.

"Yeah? You willing to bet this whole thing on that?" Beast Boy gave her a serious look. Raven gripped the letter and engaged in a serious battle within herself. Finally she let the paper fall back to the couch and nodded her head.

"Alright, Lee you and Raven are the stealthiest ones here so you two go get the clock. We'll be on stand by so if you get run into any trouble we're just a phone call away." Raven gave each of them a final nod and left to her room for some things. The others began to leave as well. Lee stood in the middle of the room.

"You know I never heard of the Titans stealing anything." He sanctimoniously scolded. Cyborg poked his head back through the door.

"Yeah well whoever heard of an American samurai with a Chinese name," he said with a crooked smile.

"Oohhh You think your sooooo funny you smart ass," said an irritated Lee as he went off to his room.

AT THE MUSEUM……………………..

Raven phased herself and Lee through the wall of the museum. They took a look around and swiftly made their way down the darkened hallways. They rounded a corner but jumped back as a guard came walking by. He pointed his flashlight around in various corners and doorways. Once he was satisfied he turned and walked down another corridor. The two Titans breathed out sighs of relief; Raven then tapped Lee on the shoulder.

"Alright, when Starfire got the clock back from warp it was moved to this museum and to a more secure location. We don't exactly know where in the building it is so we'll have to split up."

"Understood. Careful though, it would be foolish to assume that we are the only one's here tonight."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Raven floating off in another direction. Lee watched her leave and went his own way. He made his way down he corridors as though floating on air. He quickly rounded a corner and came face to face with a guard. The guard reached for his radio but never got the chance to call anyone. Lee pulled a sedative pin from his wristband and stuck it in the guard's neck. He slid the man to the floor and propped him up against the wall.

"Be still," he said patting the man's shoulder.

Raven looked around the corner and saw that no one was there. She looked up at the exhibit label which read; "Rare finds and Antiquities". Figuring this was best place to start looking. She moved along the many pedestals and hangers that held all sorts of valuable artifacts. She was about to give up on the room when she spotted a lone pedestal in the corner among some Chinese pottery. There incased in a thin sheet of glass was the Clock of eternity. Raven looked it over from every angle; she glanced down at the number six and spotted a symbol underneath it. She quickly took out Robin's letter and held it next to the symbol. Under the number six on the clock was the astrological sun just like the drawing on the paper, though the moon was next to the number twelve. It was indeed a smaller version of the symbol but it was there nonetheless. Raven reached out to removed the glass but stopped.

"Just one moment," she whispered to herself. She took out her communicator and flipped it open. She pressed a few buttons inside, held it up to glass and watched as numerous red lines appeared around the clock. "Tsk, and you thought it was going to be easy." She closed her eyes and softly chanted her famous words. A small black portal formed on the glass and Raven stuck her hand through it. She grasped the clock and pulled it out as the portal shrank back to nothingness. She slipped the clock into her robes and telepathically told Lee to meet her outside.

Raven walked around the outside of the museum looking for Lee. As she walked she heard a faint noise behind her. She quickly turned with her eyes lit up, nothing. She calmed herself and narrowed her eyes at the untrustworthy dark of night. She turned and gasped out loud when she saw a man right in front of her. He wore a long coat and a hood covered his head and face.

"Who are you," asked Raven backing up.

"I want it," he said softly with a strange accent.

"Want what?"

"You 'ave ze clock in your robe," he nodded at her. She closed up her cape and back away yet again. "I do want to be 'ere all night. Give me ze clock now!" He produced a small pistol with a silencer and pointed it straight at her head. His finger pressed on the trigger when he suddenly felt a cold steel blade at his throat. He dropped the weapon and slowly turned. Lee stood behind him with a small smile.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"You people can't run forever, we know everything you know. And soon we will find Mr. Grayson." Lee's locked onto the man who suddenly fell to the ground clutching the sides of his head. Lee sheathed his sword and the two looked down at him for a moment.

"You really like that little physic blast thing don't you," said Raven in a monotone. Lee shrugged and they headed back to the tower.

TITANS TOWER, LIVIGN ROOM……………………

Raven and Lee returned to the tower around three in the morning. For at least two hours they tried to figure out all that they could with the clock. They tried moving the hands to the number six, which did nothing. They thought maybe the six came off to reveal a secret compartment; which turned out to be wrong also. Finally they decided to give it a rest and went off to bed. Starfire however elected to remain awake until she found the significance behind the clock. She sat at the table and just stared at the clock. She looked back and forth from it to the poem, hoping to find some hidden meaning. She just kept staring and thinking; soon she felt herself nodding off uncontrollably. She looked outside and saw the sun coming up.

"Goodness, it is far past the time for sleep." Her eye suddenly popped open. She swiftly turned back to the window and out at the rising sun. She then looked over at the wall clock and saw it was 5:56 am. She read the second line of the riddle out loud to herself.

"The timely shadow is cast about for all to see. The **timely shadow**." She said to herself. She then looked at the sun symbol below the six and breathed with excitement. "Robin, you are most brilliant!" She dashed over to the window, set the clock on the floor in the sunlight and stepped back. She watched the wall clock as it now read 6:00 am. She watched as the six o'clock shadow cast out over the clock. The hands slowly began to move, the hour hand stopped on the six and minuet hands on the twelve. When it did so the base of the clock rotated counterclockwise six times. Finally it stopped and made a clicking sound, and then it opened up to reveal a small compartment. Starfire eagerly reached inside and hoped whatever she found would lead her to Robin.

Okay I have to end it there cause it's getting late and I'm very tired. Hope you enjoyed it so far and I'll update again soon. R&R please.


	4. That we of six

Chapter 4

That we of six

Starfire eagerly gripped yet another sheet of paper in her hand. She almost ripped it apart in trying to unfold it. She opened it flat and her excited face fell instantly. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown of confusion.

FIVE MINUETS LATER……………..

"Uh Star, its blank," said Cyborg turning the paper upside-down and right side-up again.

"But I do not understand, I was under the impression this would lead us to Robin," said Starfire. She sat down and folded her arms and almost began to pout. Raven and Lee got close and examined it from top to bottom or bottom to top. They looked back up at each other and shook their heads.

"Perhaps the blank page is another clue," suggested Lee scratching his head.

"How do you figure that," asked Cyborg now turning on the TV. Lee opened his mouth to answer but changed his mind.

"Never mind, that's a dumb idea," said Lee scolding himself. While Raven, Lee, and Starfire sat to figuring out Robin's next marker; Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to playing a little bit of Zelda. Beast Boy switched on the Game Station and held the controller.

"Oh no way man, it's my turn!" Said Cyborg snatching the controller up. Beast Boy was surprised for a moment then sought to take it back. While the two of them engaged in a brawl the other three gripped the sides of their heads in trying to concentrate. Raven finally glided over to the couch and melted the controller with her powers. The two stopped fighting and began weeping over the puddle that was once their best friend.

"Oh man I was just about to get the lens of truth," whined Cyborg.

"No kidding Raven, why d'you have to go and do that for?! I mean all our doing is just sitting their looking a blank page with nothing on"- Beast Boy suddenly stopped as his mind thought about Cyborg's lens of truth and the blank page. He ran over to the others and snatched up the page.

"Beast Boy do you mind we're in the middle of something important." Raven was about to psychically retake the paper when Beast Boy held up his hand.

"GUYS! What if whatever's on the paper is invisible?" They all looked at each other then back at Beast Boy.

"I think you've been playing video games just a little too often," said Cyborg hanging over the side of the couch.

"Well if it was the sun light that opened the clock, maybe we need to put this in the moon light." He gestured to Robin's letter and the clock and indeed had a crescent moon along with the sun. Starfire and the others turned to Raven who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what've we got to lose?" They all nodded and proceeded up to the roof.

"Uh guys," said Cyborg. They all turned back and Cyborg pointed behind out the windows. "It's eight thirty in the morning with a zero percent chance of moon light until night time." Starfire hung her shoulders and floated back down to the table. "Chill out, all we have to do is kill time until its dark out."

"And what do you suggest we do," asked Raven. It was then that the tower alarm went off. Lee joined Cyborg up at the main screen.

"I suggest we stop overload before he drains the city's power plant." They all began murmuring in agreement.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"That should take up the day."

"Fine." They all filed out to intercept the villain.

* * *

SOMWHERE IN ANOTHER COUNTRY……………………………… 

A young man no older than seventeen walked out of the gate at the airport in Rome. He wore a black felt coat that went to his knees and carried no bags or cases. He walked up to the customs window and produced a passport. The man behind the counter took it and looked inside. It had the picture of a fairly handsome young man with brown eyes and black hair. If the man hadn't known any better, he'd sworn he'd seen someone like this kid with the Teen Titans. He shrugged and typed on his computer.

"Is this your first time to Rome?" He spoke with a fair Italian accent.

"Yes."

"Purpose of you're visit?" The young man looked confused for a moment. "Business or pleasure?" Prompted the man.

"Oh right, ummm, a little of both," laughed the young man. The customs officer nodded and continued.

"Do you have any relatives, friends, or associations with which you will be staying?"

"No." While the customs officer did is thing with his computer the young man looked around uneasily. The first thing he laid his eyes on was the exit, just in case. Satisfied the customs officer handed back the young man his passport.

"Have a nice time in Rome Mr. Zane."

"Thank you." He took the passport and head toward the exit. While he walked a certain girl with green eyes and red hair occupied his thoughts. 'I hope she's all right. I don't want any of them to get hurt because of me.' As soon as he turned the corner he was gone and out of sight; there was no place to hide or veer off, he simply vanished.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER………………….. 

The Titans had returned from dispensing some indiscriminant justice on not one but two familiar foes. Overload had been their primary objective but it wasn't long before Dr. Light became involved, for whatever reason God only knows. They came into the common room one by one and seated themselves on the couch. They were correct in thinking it would take all day, Overload and Dr. Light simply refused to give up until both had been subdued to the point of unconsciousness. Beast Boy got up and stretched out his arms.

"Alright guys I have an appointment with Dr. John Q. Bedtime so I'll see you guys in the morning." Starfire nodded with the others and glanced outside and saw a bright full moon.

"ONE MOMENT PLEASE!" She jumped off the couch and herded all of them to the roof. Cyborg yawned for a very long time.

"What is it Star, it's kinda late." She produced the paper and they all remembered from earlier. She unrolled it and with the help of Raven held it in the moon light. They held it there for at least five minuets, and nothing happened.

"Well so much for my idea," said Beast Boy thoroughly disappointed.

"Hmm," said Starfire. Then it was as if a light bulb flicked on over her head. "If study Robin's letter and the clock you will see that it is a crescent moon, not a full moon."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Wait around a few weeks for another crescent moon," asked Cyborg looking up at the sky. Raven rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. She motioned for Lee to take her place at holding the paper with Starfire. Raven approached the edge of the roof and held her arms out.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Energy from both her hands flew up into the sky and began covering portions of the moon. Soon Raven had reduced the moons shape to a perfect crescent. The others then looked away from the sky and back to the paper. For a moment nothing happened just like before. Then each of them let out an awestruck gasp as they saw fine lines forming all over the page. It was as if an invisible hand had been writing the letters at record speed.

"Beast Boy, you had a most brilliant idea," exclaimed Starfire. Beast Boy nodded in thanks and looked rather proud of himself.

"I'm glad we're getting somewhere but if you could just write that stuff down I'd appreciate it," said a struggling Raven. She could only manage that much effort for so long. They quickly wrote down the lettering and gave Raven an "Ok." She let up and the moon went back to being a big bright ball. Back inside they were at a loss for words.

"It's in some weird language," said Cyborg. Raven finally came back over to them and read it over.

"Cyborg this is Japanese." All heads turned to Lee who looked up from a platter of Sushi.

"What?" They dragged him over and sat him down before the page. He removed from his robes a pair of glasses and heard Cyborg and Beast Boy snickering. "You find something amusing?" He glared at the two.

"Lee needs glasses," whispered Cyborg to Beast Boy. They both hid their faces and laughed.

"Oh ha ha, yes lets all make fun of Lee and his glasses," the irritated samurai turned back to the paper. He read it over and then removed his glasses in wonder. "It's just a bunch of zeros and ones." Cyborg immediately looked up.

"That's binary code, its used in computers all the time. Hang on yall I'll have it put in English in no time." He clicked on his arm and his face fell when he finished translating the numbers. "Now here's something you don't see everyday. He wrote down the words and Beast Boy let out a "HA!"

"What?"

"Dude, these are dwarf runes from the hobbit."

"**You**, read Tolkien," asked Raven in disbelief.

"Hey just cause I act goofy doesn't mean I don't know anything. Now just gimme a sec." He got out his copy of The Hobbit and flipped to the translator. When he finished he handed them a page of gibberish. "Alright, which one of us speaks a weird alien language?"

"Oh that would be me," said Starfire brightly. She took it and excitedly took to writing down the words. She straightened back up and held it out trying to make sense of it. "Raven, perhaps you can translate the text as you are the only one who has not." Raven shrugged and looked it over.

"Its Latin," she said her eyes darting from left to right.

"Can you read it," asked Cyborg.

"Of coarse I can read it," said Raven giving him a sideways glance. He put his hands up and backed away. She ran her finger along the text and finally stopped when it came to something important. She motioned for someone to be ready with a pen. "Vicus ut lumen est niveus domus suus holiness." She looked back up and thought for a moment.

"It says; '_The Street to the eye is within the home of his Holiness. _It's another riddle."

"His holiness is the Pope, and his home is in Rome," said Lee causally."

"Okay but what about the 'eye' what's that supposed to mean," asked Cyborg.

"We will simply have to deduce that after we have arrived in the Rome," said Starfire. She had pulled out a duffle bag and was already stuffing things in it.

"Starfire I'm not sure we're actually supposed to go to Rome, I mean we haven't even figured out the rest of it," said Raven.

"That matters not to me, I will address it after arriving at my destination." She looked up and saw them with looks of uncertainty. "Please, I do not believe Robin would tell us of this location and not expect us to be there." They all thought about it and agreed it was the best thing to do.

"So it took all six of us to figure out how to read the message," said Lee. "_That we of six may discover the elusive key_. You gotta and it to Robin-San on a pretty well hidden read crumb trail."

"You know I've been needing a good vacation anyway. Titans, we're off to Italy!" He was about to go pack when Starfire held up her adopted silkworm to Cyborg.

"Please, might we bring Silkie with us?" Raven telepathically yelled at Cyborg to say "NO."

"Uh Star I don't think"-

"Pleeeeeeease," she widened her eyes ad forced a couple of tears. Cyborg put his hands up and tried to look away.

"OH not the Starry eyes come one." Starfire continued her assault by trembling her lower lip and holding up Silkie. Beast Boy came up behind Cyborg and whispered in his ear. 'Be strong, you're going to tell her that we can't bring Silkie right?' Cyborg stiffly nodded. Beast Boy rejoined Raven and gave Cyborg a thumbs up.

"Star"- He opened his mouth to speak but Starfire added a whimper at the last second. Cyborg hung his shoulders and sighed. "Oh all right you can take him."

"YAAAH!" She flew up and hugged Cyborg and went back to packing.

"Boy you sure showed her," said Lee as he passed by. Cyborg looked a little miffed but went off to his room to pack.

* * *

LATE THAT NIGHT……………………….. 

Starfire sat at the table with head down and sleeping like a log. She had been packing and thinking about Robin so much that she wore herself out with excitement. She sat there and her stomach rose and fell. Up above a masked figure swooped along the roof supports. He peered down and saw the sleeping form of Starfire. Making sure that no one else was around he reached inside his pocket and took out a small vile. He unwound a piece of string tied to the mouth of the vile and let it hang down over Starfire. It stretched downward to where it was directly over her mouth and only a few inches away from it. He then opened the small bottle and tipped it over ever so gently. A sinister liquid slowly came out and caught the string. Instead of spilling all over the place it road down the string and towards Starfire's mouth.

She smiled dreamily as she had vision after vision of her reunion with Robin. The liquid got closer and closer. She stirred a little and sighed softly. As the liquid ran down the string and even closer to her warm lips the masked man began looking around uneasily. It finally reached the end and stopped to make a large drop. The man atop began breathing heavily with anticipation. It collected for a moment more then fell from the string. Just as it was about to land on Starfire's lips the broad side of a sword caught the drop with tiny ring. The looked down and saw Lee standing over Starfire.

"I thought I heard something." He took out a sherikan and threw it up at the man. The blades unfolded and forced the man to come down. Starfire awoke with a start and stared at the intruder.

"Lee who is"-

"Go in on the right, I'll take his left!" So saying Lee ran up and attacked the man form the left. Starfire flew up and launched a couple of Starbolts at him. The man dodged Lee swipe and threw up a net at the alien girl. It wound around her and she floated back to the ground. She tried to break free of it but fond it was reinforced with a type of steel. Lee rolled forward and slashed at the man who blocked the attack with a pair of Sai. Twirling them in his hands he slashed at Lee who did his best to block each attack. Lee finally sliced both of them off the handle and waited for the mans next weapon. The man threw them down and took out a short chain. He pitched it forward and it wound around Lee's neck.

Starfire managed to break free and called for the others. Dropping his sword Lee gripped at the metal chain around his neck in an effort to get free. The man pulled at the chain and Lee let out a stifled cough. With little amounts of air left Lee reached down to his waist and found his short sword. He flicked it out of the sheath and it cut the chain. The man lost his balance and fell backwards. He got back up but was pinned to the wall by a wave of black energy. Raven and the others had come in and Cyborg knocked the guy out. Starfire helped Lee unwind the chain from around his neck.

"Who is this guy," asked Beast Boy holding the man's broken Sai. Lee picked up the fallen vile.

"He is a user of Jujitsu, a ninja or trained assassin. And this was his tool." He held up the empty vile.

"What is it," asked Starfire.

"Poison, and a very lethal kind at that," said Lee putting it on the counter.

"Looks like we're on the track," said Cyborg.

"But who would want to kill me," asked Starfire holding Silkie.

"Someone who knows you're connected with Robin," said Raven lowering her hood. "Whoever sent that man to kill you and probably the rest of us, is most likely the one is hunting Robin."

"This is too weird," groaned Beast Boy. Lee bound the man and stuck a sedative pin his neck.

"They won't send another for now. I suggest we spend the rest of the night in here together and then promptly take our leave tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan," said Cyborg.

From the docks a host of men wacthed the Titans through a high powered telescope. The one looking through stood back up and toldthe others to get moving. Dalton straighened back up and motioned for his partern, Decker, to walk with him. "Take the next flgiht after them, they won't be too hard to catch up with. This is important Steven, I need him found." Decker gave a nod and the two entered a black Lincoln and headed for the airport.

* * *

Okay I will have to end it there but I will pick it up later. I hope Riles wont kill me for stopping here but it couldn't be helped. Thanks for reading so far, reviews please. 


	5. The Golden Legend

Chapter 5

The Golden Legend

The Titans awoke easily the next morning, extremely eager to start their new journey. Raven was the first to wake as she was the last one to stand watch during the night and got the most sleep. They had handed the masked assassin off to the police the night before and dropped the subject thereafter. Their breakfast consisted of small bowls of cereal and orange juice. They packed up their stuff and headed downstairs to the entrance hall. As they waited to depart Beast Boy went over a checklist of his stuff.

"Ok let's see; spare uniforms-check, picture of Ter-I mean Raven or whoever." He blushed internally and went back to going over his bag. The rest of team did the same, making sure they everything they needed. Out of her huge collection, Starfire packed only one picture; it had her and guess who. Cyborg walked in the room and hung up the phone.

"Alright yall, we're booked for a flight bound to Rome, Italy this afternoon."

"Are you sure its safe to use commercial transportation," asked Raven. "Couldn't we just use the T-Sub or retro fit it into a jet or something?" Cyborg shook his head.

"Well if anyone is after us they won't be dumb enough to try anything in public, plus there's strength in numbers. I also asked Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee to watch over things while we're gone, so they might need it."

"Did you thoroughly explain the situation with them," asked Starfire zipping up her bag.

"I told them enough, they don't need to know everything. Besides we barely know what's going on."

"Yeah that would have been a funny conversation," said Beast Boy and he put his hand up to head as if talking into a phone. "Hey Speedy, could you look after the world while we're out chasing Robin who actually a secret agent out of the run for God knows what."

"Point taken," said Lee. He readied his things and tucked his sword in his waist cord. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Lee do you actually think they're going to let you bring a Japanese sword on the plane?"

"Once they realize our situation I'm sure they will be most accommodating," said Lee slinging his bag over his shoulder, he began walking out to the car. "Besides I'd like to see them try and take it from me." Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled lightly and shook their heads. Lee just wouldn't be Lee if he didn't have that stubborn-ness about him. They gathered up their stuff and followed their samurai friend outside to the T-Car. They all climbed in; Cyborg behind the wheel (who else), Starfire took shot gun, while Beast Boy, Raven and Lee seated themselves in the back. Cyborg started the car and looked back.

"Alright before we go does everyone have everything, cause I'm not driving ¾ of the way there and all of sudden someone says they forgot something. Tough noogies." They all conducted mental inventories of their luggage and Starfire remembered she wanted to bring along a CD player. She got back in the car and smiled sheepishly. "Ok let's go." He shifted the car into drive and they were off in a flash.

* * *

JUMP CITY AIRPORT………………………….

The Titans walked down the hallways of the airport and passed numerous crowds of people coming and going. This was Starfire's first time flying in a commercial jet and doing business in an airport. She looked around with eager curiosity at the many terminals, security personnel, and the different shops. They walked past and gift store and Starfire veered off form the rest of the group. Beast Boy noticed this.

"Uhh dudes, I think Star's a little side tracked." They walked back over to the gift shop and saw Starfire happily picking stuff out. Cyborg walked over and put the souvenirs. A bit taken aback by this Starfire frowned in confusion as she was pulled out of the store.

"But Cyborg I wish to obtain a gift for Robin to present to him upon us finding him."

"Well find it someplace else, or you'll end up spending more money on a pack of gum then we did on the trip." She shrugged her shoulders and continued on with them. They moved along the hall and came to the security checkpoint. Raven and Beast Boy were the first to got through, then it Starfire set her bag anxiously on the conveyer for the X-ray. A security officer noticed Silkie and picked upthe small carrier.

"I'm not sure this falls within the range of acceptable taveling pets." Starfrie tookthe case from him and gave him a "Hmph!"

"Who decides such stimpulations anyway," she mumbled while walking over to Raven and Beast Boy

Lee passed through the metal detector and it went off. The man asked him to step forward and laid eyes on his weapon.

"Sir you can't bring a sword on the aircraft," he said pointing to the sword tucked beneath Lee's waist cord.

"Do you know who I am," asked Lee stepping forward. The officer hesitated somewhat.

"No."

"Well we'll let it go this time," he said smiling. He then left the baffled and confused security officer and joined the other three. Cyborg bent down a little to get through the detector and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Any keys or loose change," he asked holding out a small tray.

"Yeah that's real funny man," remarked Cyborg brushing past him. They finally made it on the plane and in no time were off in the sky. While they talked amongst each other and enjoyed the complimentary drinks a man watched them from down the aisle. They then spent the next thirteen hours either talking, reading, or sleeping.

* * *

THIRTEEN HOURS LATER…………………………

They landed in Rome a few minuets ahead of schedule and pretty fair weather. They exited and were completely taken in by the difference in look and culture. They all gazed around at the different places to lodge, shop, and eat. As they walked on by Cyborg spotted a restaurant and began to drool.

"Aw YEAH, here's my chance to get me a real Italian meat ball!"

"Sheesh Cy are you half robot or all barbarian," asked Beast Boy with a look of disgust. While Cyborg and Beast Boy argued on about the moral and immoralities of eating meat they searched around for their hotel.

"I think it would be wise to keep our reservation but stay under another name," suggested Lee.

"What for," asked Raven.

"Just to give us some leeway, we've been followed since we boarded the plane in America." Raven and Starfire both looked back at that moment but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"You won't see them actually walking behind us but you can be sure they'll come by the hotel." That evening they checked in under the name "Jenkins". "Hey if it works for Rob," said Cyborg. Once they had established a place to stay each night they made their way to the Vatican and hopefully to Robin.

* * *

ELSEWHERE………………………

In a large dark room thirty to forty hooded men seated themselves around a dimly lit circular table. The table itself was basically a large open ring. They sat around it and left just one space open. They sat in complete silence for what seemed like at least an hour. After a while a lone hooded figure holding a black staff entered the room. He approached his place and all others rose.

"Order of Osiris Tribunal has now come to order." He hit the floor with the bottom of his staff.

"Hail to the Order," they all said in unison upon hearing the staff. They seated themselves while a servant came and took the arbiter's staff. He turned his hooded face toward another sitting on the other side of the table.

"Executor, rise and deliver your report." He did so and gulped behind his shroud.

"Grayson remains out of our reach, and his companions have arrived in the Vatican." Collective and eerie whispering broke out among the others. The arbiter put up his hand and silenced everyone. He put his hand down and took a deep breath. He had a soft and piercing voice. Though his eyes could not be seen, one could always tell when they were penetrating the soul.

"Grayson……..is an entirely different matter and will be dealt with soon. As for his friends, they should have been dead yesterday morning. You have allowed them to learn far too much and they still remain on the trail. Now Executor can you account for such failure." All hoods turned back in the Judicator's direction. Under his hood he was sweating bullets.

"Ar-Arbiter I swear I will eliminate them and obtain Grayson."

"Choose your words wisely, promises are expected to be kept. You're position in CIA grants you a noticeable advantage, however do not allow that to blind you to your status. You are on extremely thin ice my friend, and I shall be under it when it breaks."

"And I say to you it will stay whole, I have already contacted our man in Italy. Within twenty-four hours you will see the Titan's obituaries in the morning paper even if I need exterminate them with my bare hands."

"You exaggerate."

"The point I am trying to emphasize is clear though. Once they are out of the way there will be none left to stand between us and Grayson." There was a general murmur of agreement among the other members.

"And the map, what do you intend to do to obtain it?" He narrowed his tunnel like eyes at the member.

"I believe the Titans can be of some use before eliminated, should Grayson be inaccessible at the time."

"And you believe they will willingly or even truthfully assist you?" The member snickered lightly under his hood.

"Anyone will say anything after a wholesome re-education." The Arbiter thought about the matter for a moment then stood up, following suit the others did as well.

"Very well, as of now the matter is completely in your hands. Should you fail once more, don't bother returning to give us news that we already know. We will simply send someone out to meet you and deal with you accordingly." The hooded member gulped once more and bowed his head to accept the terms. The Arbiter hit the floor once more.

"Tribunal adjourned."

* * *

BACK IN ROME…………………………

The Titans returned to their hotel and fell down on the beds. They had been walking around all day and into the evening. They toured the entire Vatican three times over and found absolutely nothing; no clue, no marker, and no Robin. Raven left the room to get some ice and Cyborg turned on the TV. Starfire curled up on the bed and tried to sleep but simply couldn't. They traveled all this way to another country to find their friend and so far hadn't hide nor hair of him. All that she had of him so far was a picture and the letter and envelope he left her. She took Silkie out of his little carrier and held him close. She knew that the others missed Robin very much, but all of them put together just couldn't compete with her. Silkie wiggled out of her arms as she fell asleep from stress. She entered a realm of dreamless sleep, as her mind just couldn't come up with anything good or bad to show her. She felt as if she were falling, falling into an abyss that had no end. She tried to fly but found she couldn't summon her powers. She just kept falling and falling until…………she felt herself being shaken awake by Beast Boy. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes.

"Beast Boy is there something wrong?"

"More like someone," he said and turned to the couch. There sitting with his hands bound was Dalton. She got up and stood with her friends who were watching over a very irritated Dalton.

"Why is he"-

"Raven found him on the second floor coordinating a surveillance team," said Cyborg. Dalton said nothing but simply sat there and kept to himself. Starfire pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him.

"I think it would be wise if you explain yourself," she said calmly. He parted his mouth but didn't speak.

"You heard the lady," said Cyborg. "Start talk'n!" Dalton looked around at each of the Titans and sighed.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Well that much is obvious," said Raven. "We know who your after, now why did you send that man to kill Starfire and probably us?" He looked confused for a moment.

"Kill you? Kill you? I didn't send that guy to kill your alien friend or any of you. If I wanted to get rid of any of you it would be done by now, hell I could do it for God's sake!"

"Then why are you here and why have you been spying on us," asked Lee stepping closer.

"Central Intelligence has discovered a leak, I'm trying to find out who it is."

"And you were under the impression we knew who it was?" Starfire crossed her arms. He shook his head.

"No, I had you followed because I knew whoever was on our tail was also on Mr. Grayson's and would lead me to the leak."

"But what does Robin have to do with any of this," asked Beast Boy throwing up his arms. Dalton hesitated somewhat and regretted the long story that couldn't be made short.

"Mr. Grayson is a NOC, our best in fact." Starfire racked her brains for a definition but needed help.

"And what is the NOC?"

"A NOC is a Non Official Contact; an agent who according to everyone else doesn't exist. With the training he would receive plus his present and impressive skills he would be quite the candidate."

"Candidate for what," asked Cyborg shortly.

"He wasn't just responsible for planting listening devices in Russian conference rooms. He had the duty of watching over our most closely guarded secret."

"Dude why secret this and secret that? Why do you always have to"-

"Shhhhh," Starfire hushed him abruptly, eager to hear more.

"It was 1943, China. During World War two Japan sought to rid China of all of it wealth but more specifically it's gold deposits. The largest mine was captured by a one General Yamashita, summing around one million dollars worth of pure gold." A few of the Titans looked at each other anxious want.

"Go on," said Raven. He cleared his throat.

"Yamashita held the gold for all of three days before it was captured by a small platoon of marines. Once they had secured the area, their orders were to deliver the gold to the Office of Strategic Services or OSS…………they never did."

"What happened," asked Beat Boy. They were listening to Dalton as though they were watching a scary movie. He had their complete attention and the slightest noise took it away from him. He shrugged his shoulders at Beast Boy's question.

"No one really knows for sure thought there are some theories. One is that Yamashita recaptured the gold and had them all executed. Others say the marines divided it amongst themselves and went their separate ways." A smile now spread across his face. "However there are some who say they re-buried it, because they found something else deep within the Yamashita's mine." Starfire's eyes were wide with interest.

"What? What did they find?" He shook his head.

"Oh, not even I know that. Mr. Grayson however does." They all looked at each other. "Whatever it is that they found they feared it. They feared what would happen should it fall into the wrong hands. So what they did was after burying the gold they hid it and hoped the rumor of the Yamashita's gold would distract others away from the find. They did however leave behind a map to its location, in hopes that one day man would be ready for it." Starfire looked back to her friends, now they were getting somewhere.

"And you are certain this map is real?" He laughed silently and nodded.

"Of course I am, we found it." The Titans mouths dropped to the floor. "It was hidden beneath the Iwo Gima flag memorial, but that's beside the point. Mr. Grayson's duty this whole time has been to guard the map should anyone try to discover the secret of Yamashita's gold. He discovered the leak just as we did and took off. When he vanished that night at the amusement park we tried to retrieve the map but found he had destroyed it." Lee suddenly remembered the old parchment he found burned to ashes in Robin's trashcan.

"The trashcan," he breathed. Dalton looked up at him and nodded.

"He destroyed the map but not before he made a carbon copy. Now I believe he left it with one of you," his eyes fell on Starfire. She pointed to herself and shook her head.

"But I do not have it."

"Yes you do, you just don't know it. Mr. Grayson is a clever young man; he left it with one of you. How and in what form is still a mystery." Starfire got up ad shook her head.

"No, none of this is making any sense. Robin is a good person and he does what is right."

"He does what he's told," retorted Dalton."If he doesn't want to be seen or found then he won't be. If you catch sight of him don't loose it, if you can't see him in front of you then forget it he's gone. He has no conscience and does what is necessary to get the job done."

"LIES! Robin would never do anything to hurt us or anyone else!"

"He's sworn an oath! If I tell him so he'll cap you right in the head and then go off to lunch. He's a killer! But that doesn't matter because he's disappeared." He looked around at all of them. They each had on looks of disbelief and uncertainty. "Don't you get it, don't any of you get it? Robin is dead! And whoever I'm looking for is sending us all on a wild goose chase." He finished and Starfire opened her mouth though no words came out. Finally she just shook her head.

"I refuse to believe such things." He stood up and moved against the wall.

"You believe what you want, but you should have stayed out of this!" he flicked off the lights and an assortment of shuffling and punching noises were heard. The room then lit up green from Starfire's hand. Cyborg turned on the light and they saw that Dalton was gone. Starfire powered down her hand and walked out the door.

"Yo Star where you going?"

"I-I need some time alone." She took her leave and the others were left to process what was just said.

* * *

OUTSIDE, DOWN THE STREET……………………….

Starfire walked along the road holding one of her arms. She could not believe what she just heard. All this time Robin was a guardian/assassin, and he had not said a word about to anyone or even her. If she felt like she barley knew him before, then he was a complete stranger by now. A chilly gust of wind blew and she held her arms trying to warm herself.

"Oh Robin, who are you?" She lowered her head and continued on alone. She knew she had feelings for him even before she knew his name. They day they met it was like a beacon of hope was lit in her heart. Now it was as if that light was abruptly extinguished. She had not gone far when she was suddenly pulled into a darkened room with a single lantern. Her mouth was being held shut by whoever pulled her in. He whispered in her ear.

"Shhhhh, quiet now." Starfire pulled away from him and her eyes lit up. She got into a defensive stance and readied herself.

"Who are you!?" He then stepped into the light. Starfire's hands fell to her sides in shock.

"Robin…………."

* * *

Now I know anyone with interest in this story will want to crucify me for stopping here, but its Christmas and I have stuff to do. You can be sure I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading so far. Laters 


	6. Prelude to Room 111

Chapter Six

Prelude to Room 111

Not far from where the Titans were at that point in a little town called Venice, a man sat in the public library. He wore a handsome black trench coat and his hair was neatly combed. He was currently absorbed in a mystery novel when his cell phone went off. He broke away from his book and opened it. After reading the text message he flipped it closed and rose from his chair. He walked outside and slipped on a sleek pair of sunglasses. He started his car and drove off on a course to Rome.

* * *

BACK WITH A SHOCKED STARFIRE........................................

Starfire's abilitly to speak had suddenly been switched to the off position. For days and days he had been missing without the slightest hint of returning. Now all of a sudden he was here, with Starfire, standing right in front of her. She wordlessly moved her mouth trying to find the appropirate phrase.

"R-R-Robin!" Eyes tearing madly she rushed forward and clamped his body in a crushing hug. She made up her mind; not the other Titans, the CIA, Slade, or even Robin himself was going to make her let go. Robin took her shoulders and signaled her to back off at least an inch. With great reluctance she did so and looked up at him with her tear stained face. "Robin, where have you been all this time?" He looked around to make sure no one was there and whiped away her falling tears.

"I've been here in Rome, hiding."

"But, who have you been hiding from?" Robin's head suddenly turned as he thought he heard somthing.

"Look its not safe here we need to get back to my place before I say anything else." He looked around once more and took her hand and led her out of the room. They walked down the darkened streets with absolutely not inclination that they were being followed. The man from the library slowly followed them in his car.

OVER AT THE TITAN'S HOTEL...............................

Raven and Lee paced back and forth while Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy putting the room back together. The struggle that Dalton had caused left the room in mass dissoray. Since both he and Starfire had taken thier leave they had resloved to try to find out who was really responsible for all ofwhat's happening.

"Dalton," said Cyborg to himself. Raven stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry?"

"I bet you anything Dalton's the leak, why would he tell us all that crap if not just to give us enought information to keep us looking." Beast Boy shook his head and threw up his arms.

"If you ask me the whole thing seems pretty screwy." Their phone suddenly began ringing and gave each of them a small start. Lee wlaked over and answered it.

"Hello?" He listened for a moment. "Do you know where they are?" Again he listened though he seemed more hasty. "At least tell us where y"- He hung up the phone and glanced at Raven. "It was Dalton's partner, Decker, he says he's going to try and find Robin and Starfire."

"And then what?" Asked Raven.

"He said he'd report back to us."

"BULL SHIT!" Shouted Cyborg jumping out of his seat. "For all we know he's going to go put a bullet in thier heads!" He looked around at each of them and clapped his hands together. "Alright fine, if none yall will say somthing thenI will. Raven you get on out there and see if you can find Dalton, the rest of us will try and get to Robin and Star before Decker does."

"I think we'd better find that map first," said Beast Boy. Lee walked over from the phone.

"Well we're open to suggestions, we've already turend the Tower and this room upside down looking for it."

"Dalton said Robin left it with one of us," said Raven.

"You know it's Starfire, so we just need to figure out how he left it with her," said Cyborg scratching the back of his neck. They thought long and hard. It was true, they had practically torn apart the tower and the room searching for the map. It wasn't somthing that would be easily left behind. Raven closed her eyes thinking of some way, anyway at all. Then her eyes suddenly snapped open as her mind flashed back to when Robin first handed the envleope off to Starfire. "It's very important that you just hold on to it for now." He handed it to her and Raven's vision zoomed in on the upper right corner of the envelope.

"The stamps," she whispered. She spun around and faced her friends, and excited look on her face. Beast Boy got up and aprraoched her cautiously.

"Raven, remeber that talk we had about controlling our emotions. We take deep breaths and"- He was cut off by a small bit of black energy. She turned to Lee.

"Lee you said there was a new notebook and scanner in Robin's room right?"

"I did Raven-San, but I do not see how"-

"It's the stamps." Cyborg unfolded his arms.

"What?"

"Before he burned it, Robin scanned the original map, shrank the image down and put them on the back of the stamps. Starfire really has had the map the whole time!"

"Well weres the letter," asked Beast Boy.

"Where do you think, Starfire has it." They all took a moment to let the whole ironry of the situation sink in, then Cyborg nodded.

"Like I said you find Dalton, and we'll find Robin and Star." They all acknowledged their jobs and left the hotel.

* * *

ROBIN'S HIDEOUT....................................

Robin peered out the blinds apparently still paranoid of anyone following them. Starfire meanwhile paced back and forth almost wearing a hole in the floor. She finally stopped and folded her arms.

"Why did you not tell us?" Robin looked at her from the shades. "Why did you not tell me?" When he didn't answer she simply closed her eyes and walked over to the bed. She sat herself down and turend away from him. Robin hung his head as he knew good and well that he was in big trouble. He walked up behind her and tried to say somthing but just couldn't find the right words. Finally he went for the blunt appraoch.

"Well what was I supposed to tell you?" She spun around and frowned up at him slightly.

"Perhaps that you covertly worked for the very men that have been trying kill us, or that you have thus far been an assisin who's job it is to end lives." She shuddered at the thought of Robin commiting cold blooded murder. She looked down and sniffled. "One **never** has the right to take another's life, no matter who states otherwise." Robin sat down next to her.

"Starfire I don't know who told you I was an assisin, but they lied. My only job was to guard the map.

"Oh Robin, I so truly deisre to believe you. But after all that has happened I do not see how that is possible." Robin sighed and put a hand to her cheek. After turend her eyes to his he slowly removed his mask. Starfire's mouth parted as she now gazed upon his warm hazel eyes. He smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Believe me Star, I would never hurt you or anyone else. That night at the train station I really wanted to just stay with you and the others but I couldn't. They moved faster then I had anticapated and I had to make up for it. So I devised a series of clues that would lead you guys here so we could follow the map together."

"But, to where does it lead," she asked. Unbeknownst to either of them they had moved closer to one another.

"Well, that's an entirely different story." They moved closer still.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star."

"I have grown tired-of-stories-and clues." With that last word they both closed the distance between them and met in a warming kiss. Starfire's hands found thier way around Robin's neck while he picthed in his fair share. Both of them loving every second longed for it to last forever. They broke off for a mere second.

"I'm sorry Star." She shook her head.

"No Robin, neither of us shall apologize for what has happened." They moved to get back into thier kiss when Robin suddenly pulled her off the bed. They landed on the floor as a hail of shots came threw the window and all along the walls. Across the street on the roof of a building, the man peered through a high powered scope at the two Titans. Robin picked the both of them up and moved out of the door before the man had a chance to reload. Thet reached the streets and Robin poitned in two different directions.

"Star you go that way, I'll go this way!"

"NO ROBIN! I refuse to seperate from you!" Robin shoved her in the other direction.

"If you don't he'll kill you, NOW MOVE!" Robin took off on his route and Starfire did so on her's. She stopped and bit her lip, then with resolve turned around and sped off in Robin's direction.

* * *

CACTHING UP WITH RAVEN.................................................

She glided effortlessly down the streets looking for any sign of Dalton. She peered down an ally and recoiled when she saw someone lying amongst some trashcans. She looked up and down the streets. "Guess this mad has nowhere to go tonight." She turend to leave but stopped. She looked back and wondered why a homless would be wearing shiny black dress shoes. She glided up to him nad pulled away some damp newpaper off him. She ler out a gasp/scream when she saw Dalton laying there with a bullet hole right between his eyes. She backed away with ehr hand over her mouth then lowered it in horror. "If Dalton isn't the leak, then it's gotta be"-

PSST PSST

She fell foward as two silenced dart shots got her from the back. The hodded figure lowered his weapon and motioned for a few others to gather her up. They did and the Raven's assalant walked down the street.

* * *

GETTING BACK WITH STARFIRE.......................................

She flew over the winding buildings and looked down at the roads below for any signs of Robin or thier attacker. Her eyes widened when she saw a man dart across a building top. She swooped down and began following him. As he ran he glanced over his shoulder noticing that he was being followed. He cocked his bolt action rifle and spun around firing a shot at Starfire. She let out a loud "EEK!" And spun out of the way. He recocked his rifle and ducked behind a large A/C unit. Her fists lit she rounded the unit and found he was gone. Looking around she slowly glided around the roof top. She was close by and there was nowhere else to go, how could he possibly get away like that? She moved along the building and had no idea what so ever that she was currently in the crosshair of a high powered scope. She stopped at she caught a small glint of light out of the corner of her eye. It doesn't take experience with weapons to know it was a scope pointing right at you. Completely frozen she hovered in place. The man's finger pressed on the trigger and took the shot.

But not before Robin knocked the gun up and whapped him across the face. The man stumbled backwards and fell out of his hiding spot. Robin got out his staff as the man got to his feet. His expression unchanged he removed a dagger and readied it. He charged at Robin slashing in all directions. Robin ducked and after twirling his staff behind his back knocked the dagger out of his hand. Robin kicked him in the chest sending him twenty feet backwards. He stood up and in the same movement threw a smaller knifew directly at Robin's face. Just at it was about to stick in his mouth it was zapped away by a starbolt. Robin looked over and saw Starfire with her hands outstrecthed. He smiled over at her and fell backwards from being shot in the shoulder.

"ROBIN!" She flew up to the man and fired an endless barrage of Starbolts. He stumbled backward until he hit hte egde of the roof and fell over the side. She wacthed him fall over and flew up to the egde. She peered over the edge and saw no dead body or anyone running away, he simply vanished. She brushed the thought aside and rushed back over to Robin. She propped him up and and flet blood on her hand. "Please Robin you must stay with me." She patted his cheek to try and help him regain conciousness, but found that he was out like a light. She laid him down to fix his wound when she saw a shadow looming over them. She looked up and recieved a blow to the head. Just before she blacked out completely she heard a familiar voice;

"Take them to the others, take them to Room 111."

* * *

I'm sorry that this was allI could dish out for you guys. (Bows before all reviewers) But it's late. It is also my displeasure to inform that I am unsure as to when I will be able to update both this story and/or _What dreams may come_. I'm sorry Riles, but you'll simply have to live with it until I do get a chance to update either one. Please don't kill me, not on Christmas. Thanks for reading so far. 


	7. Mission Failed

Chapter Seven

Mission Failed

_Dream sequence_

Robin silently walked down a hallway which was lined with numerous office doors. He reached the end and knocked lightly on the glass door, which read Director of Strategic Services. He heard a call to enter and smoothly opened the door. Dalton sat at his desk signing a mass of forms and papers. Robin stood attention and glanced around at the office and took in his surroundings completely. The next thing he laid eyes on was the exit, he didn't quite understand why since it was just his boss's office but he did so anyway.

"I see you're already putting that training to use," said Dalton not looking up from his papers. Robin stopped looking around and stared straight ahead. Dalton signed his signature on the last form and closed the folder it was in. He then rose from his desk and stood in front of Robin. "Tell me Mr. Grayson why are you here?" Robin looked confused for a moment.

"Because you recruited me, my friends don't even know where I am."

"A fact I'm very glad to hear," said Dalton smiling. He paused for a moment. "So, eager to begin your first assignment?"

"Do I have to kill someone?"

"And if you did?" Robin stepped a little closer.

"Then I'd say get Ilan to do it, I'm no killer." Dalton nodded while keeping his smile. "I'm eager to get back to my friends and my life Sir."

"Your friends, most likely. Your life, well I don't see how you'll ever have the same life ever again." He reached behind himself and pulled out a red folder. He opened it and produced an old bit of parchment which was folded and tied at the center. "Congratulations Soldier on your first and only assignment," he said handing putting it back into the folder and handing it to Robin. He took it with a mixture of wonder and perplexity.

"Sir?"

"You'll find all the details in that folder along with the map. Yes you heard me correctly, a map." Said Dalton at Robin's surprised face. "Until you read that file you will never know how important it is that you keep that map safe from anyone, even me. You're job, should you choose to accept it, is to guard it in secrecy and if necessary take action should you be discovered." Robin took the envelope from Dalton and nodded his head. He turned to walk out but Dalton stopped him. He walked up to Robin and locked the door.

"Was there something else Sir?" Robin didn't like the look of a locked door.

"Mr. Grayson, what I am about to tell you can never pass between anyone else." Robin nodded and straightened up. "Under absolutely no circumstances can you allow the map to leave your possession, I don't care who you think your leaving it with or how much you trust them. Your mission, is to **Protect the Map**……..at all costs. You understand me?" Robin gulped.

"Yes Sir, I do."

"Good. Have a nice day Soldier, your dismissed." As Robin left the office there was a sudden flash and the surroundings changed from CIA to Titans Tower. The clicking of a gun could be heard as someone holding it walked down the hall towards a Titan's room. The figure stopped before Starfire's door and opened it, however before he could enter Robin tackled him and a single shot went off.

_End dream_

Robin suddenly woke with a start and looked around franticly. He moved around so quickly and aimlessly that he hit his head against the stone wall. Gritting his teeth he grabbed the side of his head and suddenly felt a gentle pair of hands close around him.

"Shhhhh, be at ease Robin. It was merely a bad dream." Starfire sat behind him and held him close to her. A strange light shone dimly overhead, obviously intended to nullify Starfire's powers. Robin began to both breathe heavily and mumble to himself.

"Job…….m-my job was." He broke off from lack of oxygen and took in more heaving breaths. "Mission failed………objective n-not completed………….have to save Star." Starfire suddenly looked up at the mention of her name. She turned Robin around and looked him in the eye.

"Robin? What is wrong with you? Save me from what?" Robin looked at Starfire and his breathing slowed down. For a moment he had forgotten that she was with him.

"Starfire…….." She smiled at his saying her name. He staggered to his feet and sat down on the fold down bed. Starfire sat next to him and rubbed her arms. Seeing that she was cold Robin took off his black long coat and wrapped it around her. She curled up in it and sighed.

"I miss you're original attire." He smiled and looked around the stone cell that they were in. Taking a few good looks here and there he knew exactly where they were.

"111," he whispered.

"Pardon," she said moving closer.

"We're in room 111 Star. Or the whole complex is called Room 111." More fearful now than a moment ago Starfire let her eyes trial over the unpleasantness of the room.

"And what is in room 111?"

"Its were they bring those whom they wish to re-educate. My guess is that the rest of the Titans are in similar rooms like us." Starfire's eyes widened. She had only been through one other re-education and that was Mad Mod.

"Is the Mad Mod involved in this place?"

"Mad Mod? No, his methods are armature compared to these people. He bombards you with flashy images and loud noises. They on the other hand pray on your very soul."

"But who are they," asked Starfire though she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.

"They're a cult called the Order of Osiris, their group has been around for hundreds of years. They basically do nothing except worship the Egyptian goddess Osiris, and eliminate anyone who gets in their way." Eyes filled with innocent curiosity she implored Robin to continue.

"So, they are the one's who sent that man to kill us?" Asked Starfire referring to the assassin that recently chased them down the street.

"His name is Ilan Sacha, (pronounced: EE-Laan Sasha) He's Russian and an expert sniper who was recruited by the CIA and trained just like me. If we ever get out of here we'll have him to deal with again." He paused and looked up at Starfire's face. "I'm really very sorry for just up and leaving you that night. I just didn't want anything to happen to you, but it seems I've failed in that too."

"No Robin, you are not a failure." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "If that were so, then I would not be speaking to you right now." Robin nodded and leaned his head back. She had the impression that he didn't believe her. "Now please Robin, before anything else happens to either one of us, will you not tell me what the map leads to?" Robin looked back at her and thought for a moment. 'Might as well,' he thought.

"In ancient Egypt a powerful amulet was created, called the Eye of Osiris. It was said to have the ability to control the will of men, lay waste to entire armies, and raise cities to the ground." Starfire listened intently giving Robin her complete attention. "Somehow the eye found its way into the hands of a lone Chinese emperor. In his arrogance he sought to use the eye as a weapon of war and as a result his entire city was destroyed in a matter of seconds. The eye was buried beneath the earth for nearly a thousand years until the Marines discovered it Yamashita's mine. It killed one of them and they realized the danger of anyone having it, especially the dictators of the time."

"So the map leads to this Eye of Osiris?" Robin shook his head.

"No, the Latin text on the map says"-

"Youare able toread that foreign language also," asked an impressed Starfire.

"We were required to learn a variety of foreign languages; anyway, the map shows the way to three markers scattered across the world. When those markers are brought together, they will give the eye's exact location. I thought if I left the map with you I could run and they would chase me instead of looking around the tower."

"But, I do not have it," she said shaking her head. Again Robin shook his head.

"Do you still have that envelope with you?" She nodded and dug around in her pocket. She pulled it out and handed it to Robin. He looked it over for a second. Then showed her the front. With his index finger he pointed to the stamps. For a moment she simply looked at them then her eyes widened with comprehension.

"It's amazing how something so big and important, can be so small and miniscule. Just hold on to that and no one will find it." He handed it back to her. She took it and for some reason began to feel tears welling up.

"But Robin, what will happen to you should they conclude that you do not have the map." He opened his mouth but simply sighed and put his hands together.

"That's….not really important right now but"-

"NO ROBIN!" She went to her feet and let the envelope fall to the floor. She then glided next to him and wrapped her arms around him protectively. "If you don't have it I'm sure that perhaps they would"-

"I'm sorry Star, but you can't reason with them. They don't feel pity, they don't have compassion for others, and if they target you they absolutely will not stop. Ever! Until you are dead or worse, one of them."

"What do you mean, one of them?"

"Those that stand too well against Room 111, are administered The Conversion." Starfire didn't like the sound of that at all. She released him so he could explain. "The subject is bombarded relentlessly for days and days by a series of drugs and hypnosis. Went its over you don't know who you are, who your friends are, or even who youused to be. You're only lot in life is to serve the Order." Starfire's lip began to tremble. She wasn't afraid for herself, but for Robin.

"So, you will be Converted?" Robin held her face and brushed a tear away.

"I promise we'll get out of here. We'll stop them from getting the eye and everything will be fine. I promise Starfire, I promise." Starfire closed her eyes and rested her head on Robin's shoulder.

"Oh Robin, I do not wish to loose you again." She wet his shirt somewhat from her tears. Robin felt terrible, like the worst friend in the world. It was because of him that they were now in the clutches of the most ruthless people in the world. 'Why couldn't I be just be normal crime fighting Robin, not super spy mess-up?' No sooner had they decided to forget about all of this for a while then their cell door opened. They both sat up and saw two hooded figures enter the room. They stood against the opposite wall and each pointed an Ak-47 at them. One more hooded man came in and stood before them. After a moment of just staring he removed his hood and they saw it was Decker inside that robe.

"Steven?" Asked Robin narrowing his eyes.

"Surprised to see me Dick?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh it's not what I want, its what the Arbiter wants and what he's eventually going to get."

"This Arbiter shall not have what he seeks, you're plan shall fail!" Retorted Starfire. He looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair. She pulled away and Decker smacker in frustration. In the blink of an eye Robin had stood up and socked Decker in the jaw. Robin would have continued but the guards cocked their weapons and stood in front of him. Backing off he bent down and helped Starfire up. She rubbed the side of her face and shot Decker a glare. He stood up and smiled down at the two Titans.

"The duty to guard the map should've been mine!" Said Decker pointing to himself. "Why Dalton chose you over me will probably be mystery for all time now that Dalton's gone the way of the Dodo."

"You killed him," said Robin standing back up.

"And you didn't even use that deductive reasoning they taught you, very good Dick!"

"Steven you can't trust the Order, and escially not the Arbiter. Just let us go now and we can all get out of here." Decker simply smiled and shook his head.

"You will be believers my friends,the Arbiter will see you now." He had tow more guards come in and put the two of them in chains. They led Robin and Starfire out and began walking them in separate directions.

"ROBIN! Robin please what should I do?" Robin struggled against the zealots and looked back at Starfire.

"Do your very best not to scream."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, I promise the next one will be longer. I know there was nothing but talk in this chapter but it has to happen at some point, might as well get it over with. I thought I could've done a little better on this chapter, but I'll let you decide that. Thanks for reading so far and I'll try to update soon. Now to get to work on my other story. Laters! 


	8. The Parting of the Ways

Chapter Eight

The Parting of the Ways

"You will be believers my friends, the Arbiter will see you now." He had tow more guards come in and put the two of them in chains. They led Robin and Starfire out and began walking them in separate directions.

"ROBIN! Robin please what should I do?" Robin struggled against the zealots and looked back at Starfire.

"Do your very best not to scream." Starfire's eyes widened and she tugged and pulled to try and get away from the ones holding her.

"ROBINNN!" As Robin did the same in trying to get free they clunked him over the head and he went limp. She stared down at him before feeling a pain a in her neck and everything went black.

* * *

Starfire moaned a bit as she came to not long after. She opened her eyes only to see that a thick sheet of metal covered them. She tried to move but found that she was completely restrained at her wrists, ankles, waist, and her neck. She lying a bed that was at an angle, like a dentist's chair. Again when she tried to summon the might of her powers she was disappointed to feel nothing. She so wished Robin were there with her, or any of her friends. What she didn't know however is that they were all with her, in the same room, retrained just like her. They were arranged so that they formed a spacious circle with their slanted beds. Not one of them had a clue they were all in the same room with each other. They heard a door open and they each gulped in anxiety. A solitary man with a black staff entered the room. His entire face was covered and even his hands were adorned with black gloves, it became a wonder if this man even had human skin. He walked to the center of their circle and cleared his throat.

"Greetings," his voice alone made the hair on back on their necks stand on end. He spoke softly and slowly to allow them to take in every word. "There is no need for introductions, you know how I am and I know who you are." He spoke in such a way to further the Titan's belief that they were each alone in the room.

"You believe yourself to be a strong and defiant hero to the last. However there is a simple fact of life which disproves this shell you have erected before you; and that is the human mind is a fragile thing, oh so fragile………..**weakness**. It is the weakness of the mind that will cause you to fall before me, because past the rough and valiant exterior there lies a helpless worm cringing and cowering. It is an unavoidable fact of life." He walked over to Starfire and bent down next to her to whisper in her ear.

"It is so, even for extraterrestrials." Starfire balled up her hands to try and tune him out, but his voice penetrated every barrier she struggled to put up. "A wickless innocent who clings to a useless strand of hope that stands upon the edge of a knife!" He moved on to Cyborg.

"You, are not a human being. You are artificial. An abomination to this world even until your end comes creeping around the corner you are **Nothing**." Cyborg did his best to try and disregard everything he said. The Arbiter then spoke into Beast Boy's ear.

"People who are mutated due to genetic defects as with family defects. There is only such an explanation for such a ruined flaw of life!" Beast Boy suddenly remembered his mother and father and how they took care of him when he was ill and dying. Raven then felt the man's breath next to her.

"Individuals who insist on lives of solitude and confinement from the world. You will never truly experience anything but your pathetic life in all it's sadness and woe." Deep within her Raven couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was right. She tried to force the thought out of her head and found it put up a good fight. He then bent down next to Lee.

"An exile who is lost on a barren and futile search for those of his dishonored past. What chance do you think you have of ever seeing your beloved sibling again? She is lost, and you will spend the rest of your life traveling only in your mind and being just one step behind her!" Lee closed his eyes tight shut and mouthed his sister's name to try and stay focused. 'Nayia…..Nayia." Finally the malicious Arbiter settled next to Robin.

"Or even those who charge confidently into battle, you know if anything goes wrong it is your fault. That leaves only one explanation for you and your team's capture………you were incompetent." The word hit Robin like a giant weight. He had sometimes thought of himself as incompetent when something had gone wrong, but he had always had his team to tell him otherwise; that it wasn't his fault. This was the first time Robin had ever heard someone tell him he was incapable of properly leading. The Arbiter straightened up and returned to the center of the circle. He then began to pace around in it confines.

"It is amazing how little the mind requires to brake from what you believe to be it's firm and resolute form. What you must understand is that I don't care about you fragile minds; I don't care about your pathetic souls. My only concern is the eye and whose neck is belongs around. It is unavoidable, it is your fate that you are here in the palm of my hand; resistance is futile." They all decided on the darkness of their own eyelids rather than the piece of metal that impeded their sight. They all closed their eyes and tried to thing of something else. "However, such tedious and laborious actions need not occur if you so much as yield right here and now. I offer you this one chance which is valid only in this moment; bow before the Order's infallible Arbiter, and you will feel no more." Not sure what to do Robin twitched his head signaling the Arbiter to come closer. He took a few steps in Robin's direction and awaited a response. Robin looked like he was strewing up something in his mouth then spit right into the Arbiter's hood.

"Thanks," whispered Robin. 'I couldn't quite reach you from where you were." Starfire tired to move franticly as she now realized that she was not alone, the other Titans soon followed suit. The Arbiter removed a small handkerchief and whipped his face. He threw the handkerchief to the ground and left the circle.

"Begin," he muttered to the guard as he passed by. They unlatched Raven and she quickly closed her eyes at the blinding light. They dragged her away as she squinted one eye open and looked back at her friends. They hadn't gone far when they opened a door and threw her in. The only dim light came from the center of the room; Raven staggered over to it and stood looking around for anyone. She then heard a shuffling noise behind her. She turned around swiftly and saw a lone figure approaching her. Shaking a little she tied to focus her eyes.

"Beast Boy?" There was no answer to her call. "Cyborg? Lee, Starfire?" Whoever was coming toward her then let out a tired moan. More small dim lights came on and Raven gasped when she saw a decrepit zombie coming her way. She then heard more stifled moans all around her and turned in all directions to see not two but dozens more coming from every which way. Raven now understood what was in RM 111, they intended to unleash her greatest fear on her and that was a monster. As much as Raven hated to admit it she felt absolutely terrified by them. She did everything she could to try and use her powers but couldn't. She could do nothing except watch every single zombie close in on her with every second.

From down the hall the Titans heard a muffled scream and wondered just what they were doing to their friend. Before she knew it Starfire was being pulled out of her containment and forced down the hall. As she passed by Raven's room she looked in and saw flaying around and trying to defend herself against nothing. She was literally running away from just the empty air around her. Thinking Raven must already be losing her head Starfire wondered with dread what they intended to do with her. She entered a room with a chair in the middle. They strapped her down in the same way as before except for her waist. A device was then firmly fixed to her head forcing her to look forward. A man then walked in and pressed a button on a small remote. At once four large super bright lights came on and Starfire squinted and tired to look away.

"How many lights do you see?" She struggled to get a good look then quickly closed her eyes.

"I-I see four," she responded tensely.

"WRONG! There are five lights!" He then pressed another button and Starfire felt a wave of electricity go through her. She cried out and slouched limply in her chair. "Once more, how many lights do you see?" Starfire struggled to look up and winced at the pain.

"F-four lights." The man's eyes narrowed and he gave her another dose of pain. She couldn't help but let out a painful scream as her entire body felt like it was on fire. Then quite suddenly the pain stopped and her bindings came free. She fell to the floor and turned on her back. As soon as she re-opened her eyes she saw the man standing over her.

"There are five lights, we're not through yet!" He grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER…………………..

Robin sat cross-legged and his hands behind his back. His facial hair had grown to form a small beard. In fact with less than negligent care the Titans have been left dirty and disheveled for the past two weeks. He sat with his eyes closed and tried to block out the pain. There were many cuts and bruises on various parts of his body and his clothes had been torn here and there. Throughout the time they had been there the Titans have been subjected to various forms of merciless torture, Robin had just returned from a traditional beat down and felt quite miserable. His door opened and Starfire was thrown in roughly. He jumped up and caught her before she hit the rock hard floor. Holding her in his arms he moved her dirtied hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"Starfire?" She didn't move or speak. Her eyes were half open and her mouth hung ajar. Fearing she had been through the conversion he began to shake her slightly. "Starfire!" He said her name urgently. "Please Starfire say something, anything, just give me a sign your still you." Her head fell limply as she breathed erratically. Gritting his teeth Robin picked her up and laid her down on the extremely thin mattress. He then held her face and tired again.

"Starfire, its me Robin. Open your eyes Starfire; I need to know your still with me." Still she simply lay and stared blankly ahead. Then quite suddenly she gasped and began looking around franticly. "STARFIRE!" Robin shouted and picked her up in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Robin," she said weakly. He pulled away to look at her. "We-we must find a way out soon. I do not believe I can withstand one more session with my teacher," she said referring to the one who was assigned to her. "Five lights! There are fiv-, I mean there are four lights Robin." Robin looked fearful at how she was so close to giving in to their brainwashing.

"Starfire you have to resist them."

"I am trying Robin, I am trying. But I am just so tired." She fell forward uncontrollably and fell into Robin's chest. He then felt her chest rise and fall against his and knew she ad fallen asleep. He gently laid her back down and sat with her. As Robin thought about everything he knew Starfire was right, they couldn't stay much longer or one by one they would surely brake under stress. He held Starfire's hand, leaned against the wall and allowed himself to finally get some sleep as well.

* * *

Cyborg sat in his chamber and looked longingly at the dim light that was in his room. He along with the others wanted so much to bath in natural light and feel rejuvenated. He hung his head in despair though as the mental pain from the Order's chamber of horrors came back to him. Their door slid open and in plopped Lee. Cyborg ran over and picked him up. He put one of Lee's arms over his shoulder and helped him up. Lee looked up at his friend and blinked several times.

"I feel terrible, he said in a matter-a-fact voice. Cyborg led him over to the bed and Lee sat himself down. "How are the others?" Cyborg sighed for a moment and shook his head.

"I dunno, Beast Boy was twitching from some electric shock therapy. I haven't seen Raven this scared in my time of knowing her. When they took Starfire away she looked pretty out of it, and I'm not sure what's going on with Robin."

"And yourself," the samurai nodded to his friend.

"Me? I screamed like a little girl." Both he and Lee laughed silently for a moment. Though Lee was grateful for Cyborg's attempt to lighten the situation he couldn't help but feel like it could only get worse.

* * *

Raven sat over Beast Boy and tied her best to make his wounds less unbearable. It seemed that her only ability that wasn't completely nullified by the light was her ability to heal, which was still far from being up to par. Beast Boy turned his head and winced at one of his blisters.

"Dude, n-not cool." Raven smiled down at him and healed over his hurt. She couldn't help but see Beast Boy in a different perspective right now. She had always been a little cruel in her sarcasm, but the truth is it was her way of shielding her true feelings toward him. In her mind the only way he would not grown suspicious of her liking him was by being a little mean now and again. Though there have some times when he deserved a dope slap or two, Raven had always thought she could find a better way to hide her feelings. Then there was also the small problem with her powers, her emotion driven powers. How was she to love anther if doing so in the slightest posed a very dangerous threat to everyone around her? She bent down and put her hand on his forehead. Her eye widened when she felt it was red hot. Beast Boy was ill, and she didn't get her powers back to their full extent then Beast Boy might not last much longer.

* * *

Starfire eyes blinked open and she sat up in her bed. She looked around and saw Robin sitting next to her. He was still asleep and his head rolled to one side. He was about to fall over when Starfire reached over and grabbed him. He startled awake and reflexively looked around for her. Seeing that it was Starfire with a firm hold on him he relaxed and sat back up.

"How you feeling Star?"

"I have improved slightly after yesterday, how have you been fairing?" He sighed and nodded his head.

"Surviving," he said adding a small laugh. Starfire smiled and Robin felt at ease. The way he saw it as long as she could smile he would be happy. He then thought of something. "Oh Star I have something for you." She looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know I was…. gone during Christmas day this past month?"

"Yes I remember, you were absent for quite awhile," she said thinking back.

"Well Dalton had a job for me, and I probably should have said no, but I didn't and I'm still sorry about that. Anyway here's your post Christmas present." He produced a small box from behind his back. She looked at it with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"You have been holding that since the day of Christmas?" Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I've wanted to find some quiet time to give it to you but with being a crime fighter and a black ops agent, I haven't really had too much down time. I know this may not be the best time but…"

"No Robin it is alright, you are making me feel much better." Smiling he handed it to her and she bit her lip.

"What's wrong Star?"

"I, I do not have anything for you." Robin smiled and pushed the small box toward her.

"It's alright Star, go ahead and open it." She looked between him and box several times and finally opened it. Her mouth fell and she brought out the box's contents. It was an emerald gem that hung from a fine silver chain.

"Robin, it is beautiful. He helped her put it on and he took a moment to just look at her. Even when dirty from weeks of torture and mistreatment Starfire still managed to keep her warm cheery smile. Perhaps she was farther from breaking then they all thought. "Thank you Robin." She leaned forward and gave him a warm kiss, she then pulled back suddenly and giggled.

"What," he asked playfully. She giggled once more and pointed to him.

"Your facial hair has 'tickled' me." Robin began to laugh with her and for a moment they forgot about where they were and the situation they were in. A few of the guards slid open the small slate on the door and leered at them. Robin hid Starfire from their view and gave them a mad glare. They left and Robin took a deep breath.

"That's it, your getting out of here. All of you and its going to be tonight."

"But how?"

"When they open the cell there is a blind spot where the lights don't shine"- Something clicked in Starfire's mind.

"Four lights, there are four lights," she said her eyes going glassy.

"NO STARFIRE!" She was startled out of her semi-trance by his booming voice. "I'm sorry Star but I couldn't let sink back into that. I meant the lights that keep everyone's powers down." She nodded and gestured for Robin to continue. "Anyway we can take advantage of that and try and knock away the guards then you can take out the lights and everyone's powers should return to normal."

"And then what do we do?"

"You still have the map?" She reached under the mattress and held up the slightly wrinkled envelope.

"When you get out find a way to bring the map back up and use it. Follow the clues to find the markers and get the eye before they do." Starfire frowned in confusion at his explanation.

"You speak as if you were not coming with us." Robin gulped.

"I'm not," he said shaking his head.

"No. No Robin you cannot remain here! We cannot leave without you!" He put up a hand to silence her.

"They still think I know where the map is or even better that I have it, if I remain behind they will be less inclined to go after you and the others." Starfire was shaking her head and a steady stream of tears stained her face.

"But Robin"-

"No buts Star, it's better for all of us if I finally got out of your lives."

"What do you mean," she asked incredulously.

"Ever since I became an agent for Dalton I've brought nothing but trouble for the team, since I've taken up the map we've been hit by assassin after assassin. I don't want anyone else to suffer anymore, Raven's been communicating with me and she says Beast Boy isn't doing well. You have to save yourselves while you still can." She looked down at her post Christmas present.

"And, what will happen to you?" Robin glanced downward then he gave her a small smile and touched her face.

"I'll find a way out, sooner or later I will find a way out and I will find you." She held Robin's hand against her face and sighed shakingly.

"Will I…will we ever see you again?" He nodded confidently.

"I promise." Robin then brought to him and he hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried him an ocean.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT……………..

The guards unlatched Robin and Starfire's room and entered. They then looked around hurriedly as they saw no one was in there. Robin and Starfire were up on the ceiling by pushing against each wall. With a nod to each other they dropped down on the guards and knocked them out cold. Robin and Starfire then stepped out of the room and Starfire balled up her fist trying to conjure a Starbolt. She struggled for a few more seconds but let out a "YES!" When a small Starbolt formed in her hand. She zapped the nearest light and felt a little stronger. She then knocked out the rest of them down the hall and could feel power radiating throughout her whole body. Running down the hall she burst through each of the Titans cells and led them out into the hallway. Robin helped Cyborg regain the use of his weaponry while Raven helped Beast Boy out the door. Once Robin was done with Cyborg he turned to Starfire and looked down the hall.

"Alright, its not going to take them long to figure out something's wrong. So you guys better hurry."

"Wait a second Rob," said Cyborg walking up to him.

"You're not coming with us?

"I can't, Starfire will explain later but there's no time now." Beast Boy picked his head up and felt dizzy.

"But, y-you can't stay here. What are you going to"-

"I'll live I promise, NOW GET OUT!" With one final look of disapproval they all began running down the darkened hall. Starfire stopped and looked back at Robin. She gave him a saddened look and then joined the others. Robin turned back around and was hit in the face by the butt of a rifle. He hit the floor and blurrily saw people step over him as he was dragged away.

With Cyborg's shoulder light and Starfire's hands lighting the way they made ran like the wind through the fortress of darkness. They rounded a corner and a few guards spotted them. They brought up their AK's and opened fire. The Titans ducked back behind the corner and fired back at them.

"Aw man we don't have time for this! Raven!" He looked back at her and she nodded. She set Beast Boy down and put her hands together.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Black energy covered the guard's weapons and they broke to pieces. They looked down and at their weapons and when they looked back up saw Lee running right at them. He performed a series of well done punches and kicks and sent them falling to the floor. One was backing away and took out a pistol. Quick as lighting Lee unsheathed his retrieved sword and sliced the gun in half. The guard stood petrified for a moment with the other half of the gun still in hand. Lee then made a fake move toward the guy who took off and ran right into the wall. Once the coast was clear they made their way down the hall once again. As she was gliding along side her friends Starfire's emerald chain got caught on something. It broke from her neck and clattered to the floor. With a gasp she felt around her neck and looked back.

"STAR LETS MOVE," shouted Cyborg.

"Wait! I do not have my"-

"COME ON!" Cyborg grabbed her arm and pulled her though the nearest way out. They soon made it out of the complex and into the open air, it was nighttime so they were unsure of what kind of an environment they were in. They quickly made their way into a forested area and left RM 111 behind. Starfire peered from behind a tree and looked back at the seemingly God forsaken fortress.

"Please Robin, come back to us soon." With a final look up at what she hoped to be Robin's window she turned and joined the others.

* * *

Robin's new door opened up and Robin shielded himself from the blinding light that was being let in. Decker stood in the doorway and was shaking his head.

"I'm sure by now you've heard."

"That the others got away from you and your Arbiter," spat Robin hoarsely. Decker smiled and stepped in.

"Its too bad she took your advice and tried to run, really very tragic." Robin looked at Decker from behind his hands.

"What are talking about?"

"It really pained Élan (spelled it wrong the last time), to shoot her as she tried to escape, truly it did. We had considered her for conversion; she was a very nice person. But thanks to you and your leaderly wisdom she's now pushing up daisies." Robin slowly began shaking his head.

"No. Lie, you lie!"

"Do I?" Decker then held out his hand and let the emerald pendant dangle in front of Robin's face. Robin felt his breath leave him as he tried to reach up to take it. Just as he was about to touch it Decker let it fall. It hit the floor and a good chunk of the gem broke off. Robin fell forward and gazed down at it. "Pleasant dreams Robin." He walked out and shut the door. He gestured to one of his associates and whispered;

"Contact Élan, find them and find them now!"

Back in his cell Robin gazed steadily down at the broken pendant. With trembling hands he picked it up and cupped it in his hands. He found it difficult to breath and fell over on his side. He pressed the stone to his mouth and coughed out loud as he began to cry. Robin rolled around on the floor covering his face with his hands. He mumbled incoherently while trying to keep hold of the last bit of Starfire that he had. Finally he tore his hands away he cried out.

"STARFIRRRRE!" He rolled around some more trying to find a way out. "NOOOO!" His voice rang throughout the complex as he repeated her name over and over again. In his study, the Arbiter listened to every shout and cry until they finally died down. "Fragile minds."

* * *

Sorry this one was way longer than the last one. I know it seems really dark right now, but it will get better for our heroes. Hoped you like it so far and I'll get the next part soon. Thanks for reading so far, Laters. 


	9. The last Three

**Chapter Nine**

**The Last Three**

"STARFIRRRRE!" Robin rolled around some more trying to find a way out. "NOOOO!" His voice rang throughout the entire complex as he shouted her name over and over again. From in his study the Arbiter listened to ever shout and cry. "Fragile minds."

* * *

Cyborg turned over onto his back sleeping soundly. All of the Titans were sprawled out on the ground completely bushed from their sudden escape from RM 111. They had made camp in a small clearing during the night and upon laying on the softness of the ground almost instantly fell asleep. As he slept is nose twitched from detecting a familiar scent. His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up.

"BACON!" He looked around as if he didn't find it in the next few seconds he would melt right on the spot. He looked over to his right and saw Lee sitting over a small fire.

"Actually it's a species of sparrow that when cooked gives off a smell similar to bacon," he said adding some twigs to the fire. Cyborg stood up and walked over to the small campfire the samurai had managed to create. He looked around for a moment and noticed that one of them was missing.

"Yo where's Raven," he asked scanning the trees for a blue cape.

"Raven-San has elected to gather more wood for the fire and some medicinal herbs for BB-San. Her healing powers have not yet fully returned to normal and BB-San is getting worse." Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy and saw he had a damp towel on his head and beads of sweat were running down the side of his face.

"What's wrong with him exactly?"

"We're still unsure what it is _exactly_, but Raven-San believes it may be a strain of anthrax bacteria." Cyborg's mouth dropped.

"Y-you can't be serious, anthrax?"

"Most likely he was exposed to a small amount while under torture, it appears they neglected to give him the anti-virus," said Lee poking the fire with a stick.

"So what are a couple of leaves gonna do for Beast Boy?" Cyborg's voice was starting to get louder.

"With some luck Raven-San hopes to find some common plant life which have natural properties that could help slow down the virus however, one of two things must happen before tomorrow; we must either find the anti-virus or Raven-San's healing powers must return to normal." A silence followed Lee's last statement and they simply sat and watched the fire. Finally Lee decided to try and lighten the situation somewhat.

"So, you sleep well?" Cyborg shot him a half a grin and nodded.

"Like a sack of rocks, I didn't know the ground could be so comfortable."

"A stone floor will do that to you." They both nodded at the small fact of life and then looked around quickly when they heard someone coming. From behind a group of trees Raven appeared, her arms full of sticks and various plants.

"Was your search successful," asked Lee. She dropped the sticks at his feet and moved on over to Beast Boy. Cyborg and Lee looked from Raven back to each other and shrugged. "I'll assume that's a yes."

Starfire lay on the ground tossing and turning somewhat, her mind was filled with visions of what must be happening to Robin right at that very moment. She mouthed things in her sleep that went along the lines of; 'Robin……….no! come back!…………..cannot leave you………… please come back!" In her dream she could see Robin quickly moving away from her. The more she tried to run toward him the farther away he seemed to get. As Starfire ran she tripped on her own feet and fell forward. When she looked back up she saw Robin being engulfed in the darkness and disappearing forever. "ROBIN!" She shouted out his name and sat bolt upright. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was completely oblivious to the rest of the Titans staring at her in wonder. Raven came over and picked up Starfire's limp wrist and felt her pulse.

"Her heart rate is racing, we need to be careful calming her down or she could have a stroke." Raven slowly laid Starfire back down on the ground and put a hand on her chest. "Starfire, can you hear me?" With a dulled look Starfire gave her a nod. "Good, now I want you to do something for me, I want you to try and relax for me. Can you feel my hand pressing down on you?" Star gave her another nod. Rave then began to press harder then release somewhat. "I want you to time your breathing to my hand, when it presses down breathe out and when it releases breathe in." Starfire complied and soon Raven could see Starfire's facial expression getting more relaxed and returning to normal. She sat her up and patted her on the back.

"Now, are you alright?"

"Yes friend Raven, thank you for your assistance."

"Now don't do anything fast paced for awhile and you'll be fine soon enough." With that Raven returned to tending to Beast Boy. She would try her powers and if they didn't work completely she would use some of the herbs she gathered, hopefully her pattern would do well in healing Beast Boy completely. Starfire slowly got to her feet and leaned against a tree for support.

"Friends, I do not believe we should continue on without Robin." They all looked up at her. Lee was in the middle of using his short sword as a shaving razor. Cyborg walked over to her and took her shoulder.

"Star it was late last night, we were tired and in a hurry, we don't really know where we are or even where RM 111 is."

"So what are you saying," she asked frowning slightly. Cyborg's hand dropped and he sighed.

"Starfire we may have to go on and hope Robin catches up with us."

"But he may never escape from there again. Suppose last night was his one and only chance of escape by himself. He may be in a position to where he could not get out on his own. SO WE MUST HELP HIM!"

"Easy Star," said Beast Boy in a groggy voice. He was still lying down but had awakened earlier. "We'll find a way to help Robin and then we'll get he hell out of here, _won't we_?" He directed his last question to everyone but Starfire. Cyborg, Raven, and Lee all looked at each other then finally gave Starfire a nod.

"Alright, we go back for him. But only after BB is at least able to walk again, cause we're gonna need all the help we can get." Starfire nodded at Cyborg's compromise and they set to formulating an escape plan.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN……………………

Robin sat against the wall in his six by six stone cell with only his thoughts for company. Over the past few hours his shouts and cries had died down to mere mumbling and staring off into space. At his door sat fifteen hours worth of meal slop that so far remained forgotten by its receiver. Robin didn't speak, cry, yell, or even moan. Robin only sat against the wall with Starfire's emerald chain in hand. He began to wonder if he should even try to escape anymore. He kept thinking that his friends might need his help with some areas of the map and that e should do what he can to get out. Then he would see a face appear in his mind, a face with the most beautiful and mesmerizing green eyes he had ever seen; and all would fade to darkness. He would no longer see the point of pressing on, trying to live out his life without her. He would simply remain here, because they killed her and-

It was as if a light bulb clicked on in Robin's mind. He picked his head up and stared forward wide eyed as though he had just seen Starfire's ghost. He then began to mouth wordlessly until he blurted out something with some spit. "They…. killed…her." He closed his fist tightly around the emerald gem and his face twisted into an evil frown. Hatred as he had only known Slade to spawn began to spring to life within him. Robin knew just what he was going to do. Just then his door opened and two guards came in and id him to rise and come with them. He looked up at them and shook his head.

"Get away from me." They looked at each other for a moment.

"Here now! Get your ass up and lets move it along!" The guard spat back. One walked over and gave him a hard kick in the side. Robin quickly pocketed the chain and looked back up at the one who kicked him.

"I'm giving you a fair honest to God warning; get away from me now, leave the door open and never come near me again, or I'll kill you." Under his hood the guard frowned in both confusion and fear. A long tense silence followed between Robin and the guard. Robin was looking up at him with wide eyes and grinding teeth. Very slowly the guard began reaching for the lever on his AK-47. Robin noticed immediately and decided to make him blink first. "BOO!" The guard reached up to cock his weapon but in a flash Robin was up and took the man's rifle. He smacked the guard twice across the face with the butt of the gun and then grabbed his neck. With a quick snap he crushed the man's neck and the guard fell to the floor. Robin then focused on the other who began backing up. His gun was shaking in his grasp as he tried to put Robin in the sight without worrying about death. From the struggle a dangling light bulb was swinging back and forth. The light shown on Robin's mad face and then darkened it as he walked toward the trembling guard. Only when the light swung in Robin's direction could the guard see him, while it swung away Robin was in complete darkness. With each swing Robin took a step forward. The light shown on the guard's face and when it went back to Robin the guard saw that Robin wasn't there. He let out a stifled gasp and gripped his AK. Robin slowly rose up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The guard closed his eyes and slowly turned around. Robin shoved him back into the cell and bore down on him.

"She's dead because of you people, killed in cold blood. Before I kill you know that I will not rest, I will not stop, I will not sleep for an instant until every last one of you is dead!" He reached into the guards robe and pulled out a side arm. He cocked it and put it to the guard's head. Just as his finger was pressing on the trigger he began to hear some faint whimpering. He lowered the pistol and dragged the guard into the lighted hallway. He pushed him against the wall and slid him to the floor, the whimpering was coming from the guard. With a small frown Robin reached up and pulled back the guard's hood. Robin saw before him the face of a young kid a few years younger than him, probably no older than fourteen. He saw his face stained with tears of fright and couldn't help but take pity on him. He slid the pistol apart and put the pieces down.

"What's your name," he asked the young boy. The kid looked surprised for a moment but still kept his pure abject terror.

"Chr-Chri-Chri"-

"Christopher?" Robin prompted him and the boy nodded.

"P-please don't kill me," he simpered. Robin was by now means going to take this boy's life. He reached down and held the Order's insignia that was worn around the boy's neck. He ripped away the Osiris medallion and threw it aside.

"Your free, now go home Christopher." Robin then stood up and walked down the hall toward the Arbiter's study.

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN RM 111………………..

Decker quickly moved down the hallway with his personal assistant close behind him. Everywhere he turned he first made sure that no one else was waiting around the corner. In allowing the other Titans to escape Decker had failed the Order once again, and for the last time. He knew his head was now marked and that if he didn't get out of there now Élan or someone else would kill him. He reached a doorway and opened it to reveal a small parking lot. It was an area that was out in the open and easy to see form a high position. He took a long look at his car and after a moment of thinking handed his keys to his assistant. With reluctant fear he took them and headed for Decker's car. He climbed in and closed the door. He put the key in the ignition and after taking a deep breath started the car. He closed his eyes in massive relief that it didn't blow up and opened the door to get out. He stepped out of the car and waved to Decker saying it was all right. As soon as he closed the door however the car burst into a giant ball of fire and sent shrapnel in all directions. Decker jumped back and stared at the smoldering ruins of his car and his dead assistant. He then looked up at the sky and gave a short laugh.

"Sorry Élan, guess I was just one too many steps ahead of you." As he turned to back inside he was shot in the head twice. He fell to the ground and lay motionless. From a high hilltop about twelve hundred yards away Élan Sacha peered through his riflescope at Decker's lifeless form. Making sure he'd done the job he disassembled his rifle and took out his flip phone. He had received two text messages; one was an order to execute Steven Decker, the other was track down the Teen Titans and to eliminate them. He closed his phone and began walking back down the hill.

* * *

GETTING BACK TO ROBIN……………

The doors to the Arbiter's study burst open and Robin stood in the doorway. He looked around for the infamous cult leader and found the room to be completely empty. He looked around the room and noticed the walls were covered in various forms of weaponry and instruments of torture. He glanced over at a closet and walked over to it. He removed certain articles of clothing to replace his torn ones. He basically looked the same as before his clothes were ripped apart. He found his black long coat and put it on. As he was closing the door he stopped when he noticed someone had come through the door. Neither had made the slightest sound however both knew of each other's presence. Robin closed the closet door and spun around pistol in hand. He turned to see another hooded man standing before him. Keeping his pistol up Robin put on a crooked smile.

"So, you're the one they call the Arbiter?" The man snickered under his hood.

"Me? Oh dear me no, the Arbiter is no longer here. I am the only teacher left here in this complex." Robin frowned somewhat. 'Teacher?'

"You were one of the re-educators, which Titan were you assigned to?"

"A girl."

"Great, now be just a little more specific please."

"She had skin with an orange tint, and eyes greener than the healthiest trees."

"Starfire……" The man gave him a short nod. Robin put the gun back up. "Who are you?" The man lowered his hood. "Meric, I was wondering when I'd run into you in this place. So you had Starfire to brainwash huh?"

"I pride myself in my work Richie." Robin then put on an annoyed look.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"About as many times as I did call you it." They both paused while Robin took aim at Meric's head.

"What did you do to Starfire?" He shrugged and smiled.

"Just ask her how many lights she sees and you'll find out quite easily." Robin was getting closer and closer to just puling the trigger.

"How can you do that to people?"

"You know my saying; 'Get em' while they're young and innocent and the possibilities are endless." He could tell Robin was only seconds away from blowing a hole in his head. "Remember Dalton's school for super agents? It was you, me, Élan, and then way at the bottom of the class was Decker." He laughed at Decker's memory. "If ever there was such a useless shit. Well now we are the last three real super killers in this world."

"Speak for yourself," said Robin. "I can't ask Starfire how lights she sees, I can't ask her how her day went, I can't ask her what she wants for breakfast or how things are on Tamaran because SHE'S DEAD!" Meric leaned back a bit at Robin's shout but didn't seemed phased by it. "She doesn't belong to anybody." Meric's eyes narrowed and he began stepping toward Robin.

Ownership is in the eyes of the beholder. I trained her, I conditioned her, she's MY DOGGIE!" Robin fired a single shot but hit nothing but air. He turned his head and saw Meric leaning against the wall. "Did you really expect to hit me Richie, especially from that range?"

"No, but we are in a room full of weapons," said Robin with a smirk. "I wouldn't call this the safest place for you." Meric returned Robin's smirk and removed a bo-staff.

"Who do you suppose trains with all of these?" Robin threw the gun to the floor and looked around the wall. He finally spotted his utility belt and expanding staff.

"There they are," he said to himself. He reached up and took them down. Removing his coat he expanded his staff and got into a ready position. "As I said before, I will personally see to it that the Order of Osiris falls, even if it starts with you!" Robin charged forward and they clanged their staffs together. Robin spun around to try and back slash him. Using his staff Meric flipped backward and avoided the slash. He went to trip Robin but failed when Robin did a downward block. Meric grabbed a handful of Robin's hair and spoke in his ear.

"There is no escaping what you are Richie!" He spoke while struggling to keep Robin in his grasp. "Accept it!" Robin elbowed him in the face and straightened up out of Meric's hold. Twirling his staff behind his back Meric returned with a series of combo attacks, all of which Robin had a fairly easy time blocking. Somehow throughout the fight they interlocked staffs and struggled to get free from each other. They pulled away harder and harder when they suddenly both came free with so much force that they both flew backward. Meric flew up against the wall and lost his staff while Robin twirled through the air and landed with a smalls slide. Meric glanced to the wall beside him and took up a machete. As Robin came charging at him Meric threw the large blade directly at Robin. Robin quickly stopped and leaned off to one side narrowly missing the speeding machete. Robin roundhouse kicked Meric across the face and he flew out of a nearby window. Robin watched him fall down into a small river. "Goodbye Meric."

After getting together more supplies Robin set out to find the other Titans. He would mourn Starfire until he met his own death but would not just walk out of the obligation he had to his friends. Although the Meric talked it was as if he thought otherwise about Star's death. If Starfire was alive then there was not a soul on earth that was going to stop Robin from finding her. From down stream a hand suddenly popped out of the water and gripped the shore line. "This is far from over Richie!"

* * *

Thanks for your reviews from last chapter; I hope your liking the story itself so far. Thanks for reading so far, Laters! 


	10. The Gap Widens

IMPORTANT: Throughout my story the characters will sometimes speak in foreign languages, the subtitles are provided in parentheses following the dialogue.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Gap Widens

Starfire flew quickly through the trees, hoping the direction she was taking would lead her back to RM 111. As weird as it would sound to anyone else Starfire indeed intended to return to the place of never ending torture. The reason was plain and obvious enough, she had to find Robin. The more she thought about it the more she decided that she should have disobeyed Robin's instructions and stayed with him no matter the outcome. She dodged the many branches and large tree trunks until she finally breached the tree line and was bathed in sunlight. She turned her head and covered her eyes from the sudden blast of light and waited a moment for her eyes to refocus. When she re opened them she saw the unmistakable dark and sinister fortress that was RM 111. She turned around excitedly and called back into the forest.

"FRIEND'S COME QUICKLY!" Cyborg and Lee emerged from the trees behind her and walked up on either side of their alien friend. Raven had chosen to remain behind and tend to Beast Boy as he was still in the process of recovering.

"Good job Star," said Cyborg. She beamed at him and looked up at the same window she looked at when they left. Wasting no time she took flight and headed straight for the complex. The other Titans followed closely behind her. They moved swiftly and silently along the side of the building looking for the way in. Starfire turned a corner and when they turned it she was no where in sight. Cyborg and Lee stopped in confusion, she couldn't have gone far. Lee then heard a ruffling noise behind him and spun around to see Starfire.

"YO how'd you get behind us you only just now turned that corner," asked Cyborg both confused and impressed.

"One does not spend two weeks with someone as skilled as Robin and not learn something," replied Starfire running her hand against the smooth wall. "There is a hidden passage here." They took a closer look and indeed brushed away loose dirt to reveal the outline of a doorway. Starfire and Cyborg stood on either side of the door and readied themselves. They gave Lee a nod and he removed his sword, with two quick slashes he burst down the door and the other two Titans stormed through. Starfire and Cyborg let out loud battle cries and………fought nothing. They dropped their battle stances and frowned in wonder as they saw dozens of Osiris zealots lying sprawled on the floor. Starfire gazed at the sight before with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Cyborg," said Lee who took a look around the room. Cyborg gave him a nod and put up his other arm and scanned the fallen members.

"They're all alive, just really unconscious." It was then that Starfire spotted one that was sitting against the wall and breathing rhythmically. She ran over to him and assumed his membership had been canceled.

"Are you okay," she asked quietly. He slowly turned his gaze to her and sighed in relief that it wasn't someone there to finish him.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Of course not, please do you know where Robin is?" His eyes widened and he grabbed her arm.

"He was here! He said he would not stop until we were all dead." Starfire looked up at Cyborg and Lee.

"Well everyone's still alive so I guess he didn't go through with it," said Cyborg looking around. Starfire turned back to the young boy.

"Do you know where he went?

"No, he only went down that hall and I never saw him again." He pointed down a long corridor to his left. Starfire got to her feet and motioned for the others to follow her. He watched them leave and finally stood up and ran out of the building as fast as he could. Starfire, Cyborg, and Lee on the other hand made their way down the hall and toward the Arbiter's study. They moved aside the broken doors and found a room in shambles. Books and weapons alike were thrown about here and there. They each veered off in a different direction hoping to find some clue as to what happened here.

"Well somebody defiantly went a few rounds, tore the place apart real good to," remarked Cyborg kicking over a large shredded book. Starfire gazed around at the various instruments of death and at the many doors that lead in and out of the room. She laid eyes on a door with the picture of a light bulb on it. Without thinking she began walking toward it.

"Starfire?" Lee watched her walk like a robot over to the door and stop right in front of it. He approached her and took her shoulder; she startled somewhat but calmed down afterwards. "I think it would be wise if we did as little exploring as possible," suggested her samurai friend. She nodded and turned toward the exit. Starfire couldn't explain it but she felt oddly vulnerable at that moment, as if the room itself had command over her senses.

She, Cyborg, and Lee promptly left to go back to Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire was growing more and more glum by the minuet. After weeks of recapping what had happened to them in Robin's absence, he was gone once again. Once again Starfire was separated from the one who brought her comfort in the darkest hours. She often felt various signs of her connection with Robin. Whenever he was gone for prolonged periods of time, it was as if a piece of her was missing. It is sometimes a misunderstood feeling, and only recognized by those of a humble and moral stature. Though Raven was not bound to show it at all, she was afraid that Beast Boy would succumb to his ailment before she had a chance to save him. Starfire then made up her mind; she would devote herself to following Robin's map and find him wherever he may be. Wasting not time in finding her other two friends Starfire took flight and headed back into the woods, Cyborg and Lee quickly following behind.

* * *

JOINING ROBIN………………….

_His vision was foggy; all he could see was a vague image of Dalton on a small TV screen. He shifted his gaze from left to right causing himself to see things in a blur. "You have failed your mission Mr. Grayson!" Dalton's voice echoed throughout Robin's mind. "They are suspicious, and she knows something." Robin leaned down on the TV screen._

_"NO! Sh-She doesn't know anything, please leave her alone!"_

_"You have your orders Mr. Grayson, they are all expendable, now do your job or I will get someone else who will!" Robin's vision was suddenly engulfed in a flash and he was running in slow motion down the hallway at Titan's Tower. He rounded each corner with a skid racing toward a certain Titan's room. As he approached the end of a corridor he saw someone move up ahead and toward his destination. Robin's eyes widened and he kicked into a high sprint. He turned the corner and saw the figure had opened the door and was pointing a gun inside the room._

_"STARRRFIRE!" Robin tackled the man forcing him to double over. The two struggled for a moment a single shot went off._

Robin suddenly jostled awake in his seat on a speeding train. A conductor stood in his doorway and had his hand out.

"M'avez-vous entendu? Votre billet et passeport svp." (Did you hear me? Your ticket and passport please.) Robin looked around for a moment and went through his pockets. He finally produced a small ticket and a blue passport.

"Desole' a' ce sujet, ici ils sont." (Sorry about that, here they are.) He handed the man his ID and ticket. The conductor opened the passport and saw a picture of Robin who was currently Jon Luc Pierre.

"Merci Monsieur Pierre, ont un beau jour." (Thank-you Mr. Pierre, have a nice day.) He handed back the two items and Robin pocketed them after the man left. He then sat and thought to himself about who the past events had come to pass. He hated leaving Starfire again, leaving all of his best friends in the dark just like before. Robin was hoping, nay, he was praying they would figure out at least the first marker location and meet up with him there. Robin had memorized the first marker clue just in case anything like this was to happen. He wasn't sure if Starfire really felt the same intimate feeling he had always felt. Some of Starfire's rather intimate acts were merely out of friendship and meant as nothing more, but he often hoped otherwise. He never felt closer to her or the need to be closer to her than when they were locked up together in RM 111. Even with his highest training to resist most forms of torture and brainwashing, he felt he would have gone absolutely nuts without her. He had been told that she had been killed in the escape, but deep inside he knew better; that and Meric's sudden appearance gave Robin the impression that she was still very much alive. Perhaps that was why he could never really bring death to each and every member of the Order of Osiris; she wouldn't have wanted that from him.

Robin stepped out of his compartment for a moment; small spaces seemed to get under his skin these days. He took a step into the small bathroom and washed his face in cold water. He dried his face with a small towel and gazed into the mirror, he hadn't looked at himself in a long time. Perhaps it was the stress of being a full time crime fighter, full time 'cloak and dagger' operative, and a full time best friend. He always beat himself up for not putting in so many hours to the last title. The next time he saw his friends again it was going to be for good! No longer would he be running off and leaving them in the wake of uncertainty and danger. No longer would he procrastinate the time he knew he should be spending with Starfire. He nodded to his reflection and left the bathroom. As he closed the door on his way out he looked to his left. From down the hall he spotted two men in black coats coming his way, they each had a strange medallion around their necks. "Shit!" Muttered Robin, and he took off down the other end. They saw him run and one pulled out his AK, he let loose his rapid fire weapon causing Robin to hit the deck. As the wall of bullets passed by Robin stood back up and threw a well shot bird-a-rang directly at his enemy. The point stuck in the barrel and the gun exploded in the man's hands. The hopped over his downed comrade and took up the chase. Robin moved from car to car hoping to loose the pursuing zealot. Robin burst through another door and found he had reached the end of the train. Looking desperately around for a way out of the situation Robin spotted another train coming from the opposite direction. He turned to the door leading out of the train and as he reached for the handle it was blown off. He looked to his left and saw his pursuer standing not far from him and pointing his gun at Robin's head.

"Give up zis' chase Grayson, zer' is nowhere left for you to go." Robin nodded and began walking toward him with his hands up. Robin was but five feet from the man when he grew tenser and refocused his weapon. "Zat' is close enough!" Robin stopped abruptly and stayed in place. " Your weapon," said the zealot nodding to Robin's belt.

"I don't have a gun," he replied. "It's not my style!" Quick as lighting Robin reached forward and grabbed the man's arm. In another swift movement Robin twisted his arm and sent his gun falling to the floor. He then shoved him backwards ten feet and kicked the door open just as the other train was about to pass them by. Taking a deep breath Robin stepped back a bit then leapt forward and successfully landed on the other train as it passed them by. All the zealot could do was watch his enemy speed away from him, and worry about the price for his failure.

After and hour of getting his heart to stop racing Robin finally got off the train at the nearest station. He walked briskly through the station wanting more than anything to get out before somebody recognized him. 'Don't worry guys, don't Starfire; just figure our where the first marker is and we'll see each other again.' He walked out into the open street and as a bus and a group of people passed by Robin was gone.

* * *

BACK WITH THE OTHER TITANS……………..

The Titans had managed to make it out of the woods and found a paved road to follow, hopefully to a city or town. Thanks to Raven's powers, and her knowledge of horticultural remedies, Beast Boy could now walk with the kind assistance of one of his friends. Raven had volunteered to give Beast Boy a hand and thus far had not expressed anything to suggest that she wanted to stop. They met someone along the road who told them of a small inn not far from where they were. Within another hour of walking they caught sight of a minor city and greeting them was the inn. They signed for five individual rooms (Raven adjoined hers with Beast Boy incase he needed help during the night). Once they were settled down they gathered in Cyborg's room, intent on getting down to business.

"AWWW MAN! This place doesn't have pay-per-view movies," whined Beast Boy. He flipped through the channels on the small television.

"I'm glad to see your getting better," said Raven rolling her eyes. She set down her medicinals and joined Starfire in the small kitchen. She was currently working with a pair of tweezers trying to gently pull the stamps off of the envelope. "How's it coming Star?" She managed to peel a corner and looked up at her friend.

"I am managing well friend Raven thank you."

"Dooo you need any help?"

"Well, an alternative means of extracting the map would be most helpful," she said almost ripping one down the middle. Raven put her hand over the stamps. Streams of black energy came from her fingertips and laced around the stamps. Within moments the stamps came free completely undamaged. She handed them to Starfire who took them eagerly. "Wonderful friend Raven! I thank you for your assistance. Now all that needs doing is to enlarge the encryption." They walked over to Cyborg who at that moment was lying on the bed. Starfire shook him awake and he sat up with a grunt. "Forgive my intrusion friend Cyborg, but we require your assistance." She handed the small pieces of paper to Cyborg. He took the stamps and inserted them into a section of his arm. Cyborg brought out his shoulder light and used it as a projector, shining an enlarged image of the halves on the wall.

"Wow would you look at that," he said eyeing the pictures. They were painted markings of people doubling over in what looked like pain and agony, a city dying. At the top of the city stood a one figure holding up his hand. Starfire got closer to the image and saw what looked like light coming from his hand.

"It is him," she breathed.

"What's that," asked Beast Boy. Starfire paused for a moment and turned to her friends.

"Robin told me that the former owner of the Eye of Osiris inadvertently destroyed his entire city, I believe this is a depiction of that final moment." She turned back to the picture and studied the man's hand. "We were wrong, the Arbiter, Robin, all of us."

"Come again," this time it was Raven who was confused.

"If I am understanding this depiction correctly, it means that the eye was not meant to be worn around the neck as was foretold, but on one's hand……on the palm." She gazed up at the drawing until Lee cleared his throat rather loudly. Starfire shook her head. "Sorry." She traced her hand over some text, which surrounded a picture of a tower. "Friend Raven I believe this is the Latin language, could you please translate it." Raven nodded and took Starfire's place at the image. She ran her finger along the text and nodded.

"Well Rae," prompted Cyborg. "What's it say?" Raven studied it for a moment more and turned back around.

"It says '_To whom it so pertains; the first of many paths stands tall at the peak of the Fleur De Lis._' Lee bit his lip for a moment then began to pace around the room.

"The three major contents during World War II were America, Europe, and Asia; it must be referring to one of those contents." Starfire lightly pounded her head in thought. She had taken to studying a good deal of Earth's history in some of her spare time and was hoping she would remember something that would help. She finally came across what she was searching for and smiled when she thought of it.

"If memory serves me correctly, the Fleur De Lis was a royal symbol used by rulers of the French province."

"France! So its in France," said Cyborg snapping his fingers. "But where in France?" They all gave it some thought, going through the verse over and over again in their heads. Then it was as if the answer came simultaneously to all of them. They all smiled and gave each other nods of success.

* * *

So sorry but I must stop there for now. I'll update as soon as I get around to it. Thanks for reading so far, Laters.

**Niki Dee:** Lee is a character i have always wanted to use in anything, not jsut Teen Titans. Samurai and their way is one of my biggest interests, I thought it would be cool if i incorporated that in stories (whether it be Teen Titans or somthing else). Now as for the story itself; no one would ever believe me (and i dont expect you to either) but i actually came up with a story line about two months before the National Treasure trailer appeared. At firstI thought my idea wasscrapped, theni just thought "Screw it." AndI put it out anyway. I know the stories seem similar and that's because they are,I just didn't know somthing like that movie was coming.Thanks again for reading anyway.


	11. Reunited Once Again

**Kori Anders:** Thanks,I like mysteries too.

**Sirenmergirl:** Glad your liking the story so far.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Reunited Once Again

After and hour of getting his heart to stop racing Robin finally got off the train at the nearest station. He walked briskly through the station wanting more than anything to get out before somebody recognized him. 'Don't worry guys, don't worry Starfire; just figure out where the first marker is and we'll see each other again soon.' He walked out into the open street and as a bus and a group of people passed by Robin was gone.

* * *

AT THE TITANS MOTEL…………….

"BOOYAH! It's in France on top of the Eiffel Tower!" Cyborg exclaimed happily.

"Wonderful, now we need only to go to the France and there we will find the first marker and Robin," stated Starfire. She seemed to almost sound dreamy when Robin's name came up.

"Great, now the only question is just how you intend to sneak into France with both the CIA and the Order on our tail," Raven deadpanned.

"You know that's a good question," said Beast Boy.

"Perhaps if we were to apply some of Robin's 'cloak and daggery', we would be able to arrive undetected," suggested Star. Lee had finally stepped away from the map.

"How? We don't have any fake passports, government credentials veering us, or any type of personal transport."

"Please friends we must not speak as though the situation were hopeless, Robin is depending on our timely arrival."

"And how do we know that," asked Raven. She stepped a little closer. "How do we even know Robin's alive?" The question almost seemed to startle Starfire. She honestly had no idea how Raven or any of them could even think such a thing. Starfire gazed down at what was left of the envelope, which had found it's way into the trashcan. She bent down and removed it from the unused receptacle.

"I simply know, I am sorry but I am unable to explain it." It was strange how something as plain and meager like an envelope could become something of which one was unable to separate from. To Starfire it was all she had of Robin at the moment and she was not going to let it out of her sight. They took in Starfire's response and pursued the question no further. Beast Boy decided to try and change the subject.

"This would so be a lot easier if we had our own car or something."

"Well we better whenever we get back home," said Cyborg still partial to leaving the T-Ship and T-car with the Titans East.

"**Anyway**," said Raven giving Cyborg a look of irrelevance. "We're in Zurich, if we help each other by flying it should only be a day's journey."

"How far is it," asked Starfire.

"A few a hundred miles giver or take a kilometer," answered Raven flatly.

"I don't wish to be a burden on anyone," said Lee humbly.

"Don't be ridiculous Lee it would take us four times as long to get to Paris on foot."

"Ooookay so how are we going to do this," asked Beast Boy.

"I will carry Cyborg," said Starfire. "Raven will provide a platform for Lee to stand on and you may simply provide assistance should either friend suddenly fall."

"Lets hope it never comes to that," said Cyborg.

"Alright then lets not waste anymore time," said Raven. Ten minuets later the Titans were in the air and headed toward their destination. Cyborg was their guide as he was glad to offer the use of his GPS. The trip took them indeed a day not counting taking a rest every twenty miles or so. There was even a time when Starfire felt herself growing tired and nearly rammed herself and Cyborg into a tall tree. Other than that they made it through their sojourn with only a few bumps and bruises. Soon they passed over a hill and a large expanse of land covered in lights filled their vision. They landed and took in the immense tower that stood in the distance. Starfire's eyes wandered all over enormous city.

"How are we to find Robin in this big place?"

"I don't think we'll have to," said Lee. "He should be waiting for us at the marker's location, am I right?"

"Yes assuming Robin knew what the map said," added Raven.

"Yall can chill," said Cyborg. "Rob will be there no doubt about it! Right Beast Boy? Beast Boy?" They all looked around and they caught sight of him running down the hill. He turned back and energetically motioned for them to follow.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR? WE'RE BACK IN CIVILIZATION; LET'S GET SOMEWHERE COZY FOR THE NIGHT!" He then bolted down the hill and was almost out of sight.

"Damn your good Raven," remarked Cyborg at Raven's success at healing Beast Boy. Raven shrugged and started down the hill.

"We'd better follow and make sure he doesn't hurt someone," she said gliding swiftly along Beast Boy's path. Starfire, Cyborg, and Lee promptly followed and they set to finding their friend and leader.

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN PARIS………………….

Robin stood on the top most level of the famous tower in Paris, France. He looked out over the city and prayed that his friends were down there somewhere making their way up to him. He had begun to debate whether leaving them again was such a good idea. Could he have escaped along with them and be relieved of the worry he now felt? The whole reason he stayed behind was to keep the Order's focus on him; it seemed however that they let no prisoners escape. He worried the most about how much Starfire must be suffering. He couldn't shake away the image in his mind of Élan or Meric abruptly ending her life or worse adding it to the Order. Élan was an assassin and Meric was a re-educator; either way Starfire would be dead, body or soul. Robin shook his head trying to clear his mind, but found it nearly impossible. He needed the Titans as much as the Titans needed him. He wanted to search the city in hopes of finding them but couldn't risk being seen by the Arbiter's agents. All Robin could do was sit, wait, and pray that they would come along soon. He reached into his pocket and removed the chipped pendant he had given Starfire not long before they parted. He gazed down at the emerald gem and closed his hand tightly over it. "God be with them." He pocketed the gem and then glanced over his shoulder as he noticed someone just came into his midst. He turned around and stared up at the shadow sitting up on a support beam.

"I was afraid I hadn't finished the job," he said quietly.

"Shame on you Ritchie, every well trained assassin knows to check his list and check it twice." Meric slid on down from the support and stood before Robin.

"I'm not like you and Élan Meric; you should know that by now."

"Whether you want to accept who you are or not is your own business, I have been sent here to offer one last chance to abandon your crusade and join with us. The Arbiter would really appreciate a person of your skills."

"You're all messing with the supernatural, a road that can only lead from bad to worse," said Robin. Meric narrowed his eyes.

"I'll assume you have rejected our humble offer, then you shall perish here and NOW!" He then turned his back to Robin and spread his arms to the open skies. "Great goddess Osiris I call upon thee, unleash your divine might and confine us to our battle ground!" He shouted up at the sky and waited. Robin looked around curiously then felt a small rumbling. He then gazed around in surprise as a ray of light came out of nowhere and laced around their section of the tower. It closed itself up to form a transparent bubble. Robin took in their clear cage and turned back to Meric. "We are now secluded from the outside world; there is no escape for you Ritchie!" Robin decided he had heard enough and he charged forward.

From a distance Starfire glanced toward the city's landmark and saw flashes of light circulate around its peak. Doubting very seriously that a thunderstorm could stay in one spot like that she began flying off toward the tower.

"STARFIRE," shouted Cyborg. "Where's she going?" Raven carried Lee while Beast Boy took hold of Cyborg and they flew to catch up with Starfire. Starfire zoomed like a bullet toward the tower's peak and soon the bubble came into view. Her eyes widened at the sight. She slowed down and saw Robin and Meric fighting inside the bubble's confines.

"ROBIN!" She shouted and darted straight at the bubble. Robin blocked another attack from his enemy and caught sight of Starfire coming right at them.

"STAR WAIT," Stretching out his hand; too late. Starfire hit the bubble and smacked right into it while also receiving a huge electric shock.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She shouted out in pain and began to fall. Robin ran up to the edge and pounded against the bubble. She fell halfway and was caught by a net of black energy. Raven flew up and gently set her on the ground. Robin let out a breath of relief and was caught around the neck by Meric. Robin darted forward with Meric running behind. Robin ran up the wall and landed behind Meric. He round house kicked him and sent Meric flying off to the side. On the ground Starfire sat up and rubbed her head. She got to her feet just as the others came running up to her.

"What happened," asked a bewildered Cyborg.

"There appears to be a barrier of some sort blocking us from Robin's battle," reported Starfire looking up the tower.

"I know it's a form of kinetic energy," said Raven. She tapped Lee on the shoulder. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Wouldn't be much of a telepath if wasn't would I," he said with a smile. Raven turned back to Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Starfire, Lee and I are going to cut a path through the bubble long enough for you to intervene. Cyborg, you and Beast Boy get to the floor right below them in case whoever Robin's fighting tries to get away." They gave her a nod and went to their duties. Raven levitated Lee and herself on either side of bubble while Starfire hovered behind Raven.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven concentrated her powers on the half of the barrier while Lee concentrated his on the other side. Both not gone far in the process when they started to feel drained. They gritted their teeth and struggled not to loose focus for fear of not having enough strength for another attempt. Raven's hands began to tremble while Lee found himself groaning from the intense strain; finally however they managed to cut to sizable holes on each side. Starfire flew in through one and as she passed by Robin sent a terrific punch right at Meric. He flew out the other open end and began to fall. With a mad frown he tugged on a chain around his waist and his robe became a parachute; within moments he had disappeared into the dark of the night. As soon as Meric had left the bubble collapsed and was no more. Starfire landed next to Robin and caught him as he fell forward.

"Robin you are ok?" He looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"Just….dandy." With that last word he passed out from his fierce battle and lay unconscious in Starfire's arms.

* * *

MUCH LATER……………………..

Robin slowly came to and saw the backs of his eye lids. For long time he had taken to waking up and then opening his eyes, sort of a survival tactic. He squeezed one open and saw he was lying on a bed in a fairly nice room. He heard someone rummaging around in the bathroom; from the soft worried mumbling Robin deduced that it was Starfire. She stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised to see that Robin was no longer on the bed. She looked off to the side and saw him standing at the door checking the locks. He refastened the dead bolt and turned around in surprise when Starfire laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You may be at ease Robin; we have thoroughly searched the lodging for any surveillance technology and Osiris zealots."

"Right, old habits die hard I guess," he said walking back over to the bed and sitting down. She sat next to him and gave him a welcoming smile.

"I…we are very happy to see you again Robin." He turned to her and reached into his pocket. After grasping its contents he removed the pendant her got for her.

"Here, you must've dropped this. I'm sorry it got kinda chipped on the way out"- She put her fingers to his lips and took the emerald necklace from his hand. She set it aside and looked him square in the eyes.

"Your gift is very special to me Robin, however your presence means much more to me than the most indispensable items of value." He swallowed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." She tilted her head at him.

"For what are you remorseful?"

"For everything; none of this would have happened if I had just said no when Dalton offered me the map. I should have told him to find someone else and forgotten about the CIA."

"No Robin it is fortunate you took up such a responsibility. If you had turned away form Dalton he would have undoubtedly assigned it to the next candidate of your class." Robin looked at her and she nodded. He thought about it for a moment and he knew she was right. If he had turned it down Dalton would have entrusted the map to either Meric or Élan and the Order would have had it in a heart beat. "Who was the man you were fighting," she asked. Robin mentally winced at the question he was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"He was…just a zealot." Starfire frowned slightly.

"I do not believe a simple zealot could have conjured such a barrier as the one that kept you within it confines." Robin slumped his head forward realizing he couldn't fool her. "Who was he?"

"A classmate, from the CIA's training farm. He was the one was responsible for your re-education." Starfire put her hands to her mouth.

"He-He is still at large?"

"I'm sorry Star, but it seems we've got more than one of my old friends chasing after us." The news seemed to scare her just as much as he feared so he tried to change the subject. "Where's everyone else?"

"They-They have been searching the Eiffel Tower for the marker of which the map spoke of."

"How long have they been gone?" Starfire glanced at the clock.

"Four hours, twenty three minuets, and this past moment." Robin smiled and nodded. He would have gladly settled for a best estimate but Starfire was always one to go the extra mile. Moments after she gave him the time they heard a knock at the door. Starfire rose up and walked over to the door. "Who is there?"

"Pizza," came a reply form the other side. Starfire cast Robin a confused look.

"But, we did not order any pizza." There was a moment's pause.

"Uhhh some kids called, hey if you don't pay we'll uhh…..we'll T.P. your room." Starfire glanced at Robin again and they both let out some quiet chuckles. She unlocked the door and gripped the handle.

"Come in Beast Boy." She opened the door and indeed found Beast Boy and the others waiting to be let in.

"Dude how'd you know it was me," asked Beast Boy getting an annoyed expression from Raven and Lee.

"Beast Boy there is no other 'way of joke' like yours," complimented Star. They gathered around the table and Cyborg set something down covered by a cloth.

"Check this out, we found it on a plaque towards the very top. People have seen it thousands of times and not known what it was."

"Well let's see it," said Robin. Cyborg nodded and removed the cover. It was a golden ring with many symbols along the outer edge. They leaned in close to examine it. Raven looked over each symbol recognizing the sun and the moon icon immediately.

"They're astrological symbols," she said moving her eyes form one symbol to another. "We won't know exactly what this thing is for until we find the other two markers."

"Then lets get some sleep and we'll start on it tomorrow," said Robin.

"Sounds good," said Cyborg. "But seriously, let's get some pizza!" Robin smiled and gave them all a nod. A small bit of home was just what they needed to let go for awhile.

* * *

ELSEWHERE…………………

Two lanes of candelabra lit the hall of worship for a lone man who knelt before a tall statue. He softly chanted under his breath creating a chilling atmosphere throughout the whole room. Off to the side a zealot stepped into the chamber and bowed before him.

"I beg forgiveness for the intrusion my lord."

"What is it," replied the Arbiter sharply.

"The Titans have acquired the first marker and are planning for the other two as I speak." The Arbiter turned his blackened hood in his servant's direction.

"Was it not your responsibility to ensure that didn't happen?" the zealot began to sweat from pure fear.

"It w-was Meric's duty to intercept Grayson and dispose of the Titans before they"-

"_Silence!_" Hissed the Arbiter. "You will not speak to me about Meric, I trust Meric. As it is, I am relived that Grayson hasn't been eliminated."

"My Lord?"

"Contact whoever is closest to them and have Grayson and the girl brought back to me; kill the others."

"Why the girl my lord?"

"I require Grayson to bend to my wishes, he has a strong will. However, given the proper incentive the strongest of souls will break!" The zealot bowed and backed out of the room. When he was sure he was alone again the Arbiter spread his arms out to the statue.

"Great goddess Osiris hear my call! Give me the strength to smite all those who seek the Eye and are unworthy of its might! Grant our noble brotherhood the sacred right to unleash your divine powers! For soon we shall once again be re-united in loving fellowship! Soon our reign on this world shall once again be SUPREME!" His maniacal laughs echoed up and down the sinister corridors.

* * *

Please say your liking it so far. Sorry I took so long to get this next part out. Next chappie will be along soon. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	12. A beautifulterrible place

**Sirenmergirl:** Thank you very much for pointing that out. I went head and fixed the problem so now it should be just fine. Thanks again, really.

**Ameoba2:** Thanks, I'm glad I finally got around to updating this.

**StarfireLover:** I would be most happy to give you more. Here your's update.

**SeverineFlower:** Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for liking my story. However I must beg your forgivness for not udpating for such a long time.

**Roi-Tan:** Silkie I'm afriad just faded out of the story for now, I'm sorry if you wanted to see more of him. And 'Dick' is short for 'Richard'. Hope you continue to like it.

**Realfanficts:** You know you have every right to be sooo pissed off at me for my monstrous lack of updating. Please feel free to say whatever you wish for keeping you waiting for months and months on end. Please I beg your forgiveness.

AN IMPORTANT NOTICE to everyone intested in this story. Due to historical accuracy I have had to change the god the Order worships to the goddess Isis. I also wish to make a profound apology to everyone for not updating this story for half a year. I just thought poeple weren't interested in it anymore, which was a big let down for me because I was pretty excited about this when I started it. Anyway, hope you like it. Laters!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A beautiful/terrible place

Two lanes of candelabra lit the hall of worship for a lone man who knelt before a tall statue. He softly chanted under his breath creating a chilling atmosphere throughout the whole room. Off to the side a zealot stepped into the chamber and bowed before him.

"I beg forgiveness for the intrusion my lord."

"What is it," replied the Arbiter sharply.

"The Titans have acquired the first marker and are planning for the other two as I speak." The Arbiter turned his blackened hood in his servant's direction.

"Was it not your responsibility to ensure that didn't happen?" the zealot began to sweat from pure fear.

"It w-was Meric's duty to intercept Grayson and dispose of the Titans before they"-

"_Silence!_" Hissed the Arbiter. "You will not speak to me about Meric, I trust Meric. As it is, I am relived that Grayson hasn't been eliminated."

"My Lord?"

"Contact whoever is closest to them and have Grayson and the girl brought back to me; kill the others."

"Why the girl my lord?"

"I require Grayson to bend to my wishes, he has a strong will. However, given the proper incentive the strongest of souls will break!" The zealot bowed and backed out of the room. When he was sure he was alone again the Arbiter spread his arms out to the statue.

"Great goddess Isis hear my call! Give me the strength to smite all those who seek the Eye and are unworthy of its might! Grant our noble brotherhood the sacred right to unleash your divine powers! For soon we shall once again be re-united in loving fellowship! Soon our reign on this world shall once again be SUPREME!" His maniacal laughs echoed up and down the sinister corridors.

* * *

BACK IN PARIS...

A sizable swimming pool lay at the top of the roof at the hotel the Titans had situated for the night. A few night lights had come on to illuminate the depths of the pool. In hte water's reflection appeared Robin's face. He gazed down steadily at his own facial characteristics and nearly mistook himself for a total stranger. It had been such a long time since he had looked at himself in the mirror, os much about him had changed in the past weeks. He glanced over at the hot tub and noticed that it was still on from the last user and decided to take advantage of this short reprieve. He slowly set himself in the bubbling waste deep tub andlay his head back. It was surprising how welcoming a little thing like a hot tub was right now. He was about to drift off when the bubbles stopped and the water calmed back down. He irritably opened his eyes and groaned.

"Great. insert four more coins for another thirty minuets," he whined. Before he could get up however the jets started up again and thetub was once again a bubbling spa. With a perlexed brow he looked aroundforwhoever had paid for his relaxation time and sawStarfire over bythe meter. "Starfire..." She wore a white hotel bath robe.

"May...I join you," she asked going beat red. He looked around for a second.

"Sure, If you want." She smiled and stepped forward. She took off her robe andRobin did aquick double take. She wore a neon green two peice swim suit. Where she got it God only knows, but all Robin could do was stare.She saw hisvacant gaze and examined herself.

"Is my appearence displeasing?"Open mouthed he shook his head.

"No, pleasing-I mean!-You look really nice." Robin scratched his head to try and hide his reddness. She dipped her foot inthe water and gasped slightly and stepped in. As soon as she did she let out afaint gasp. "What is it," he asked.

"Its so warm," she said with an entertained smile. The Titans had a pool backhome but were without a hut tub, thus this was a new experience forher. Sheleaned back and let her head lie limply. She then let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.He chuckled to himself.

"You having a good time over there?" She nodded with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, it is most soothing." A moment of welcomed quietpassed along, allowing them both to think of good conversation strikers. "We have managed to translate the next riddle for the second marker." Robin looked at her with an anxious glance.

"Really? What is it?" She took a momentto collect her thoughts and recited;

_"The point of origin lies where theSpanish three ventured to seek a world anew."_She finishedand racked her brains to remember if that was all, it was. Robin paused for a moment.

"Is that all?" She nodded. "Great, what's it mean?" She looked up and shrugged.

"We do not know. AsI said we onlymanaged to translate the Latin text, decipheringthe riddle itself haspresented itself to be 'the horse of a differentcolor'." Robin nodded his headin slight disappointment. "I was hoping you could offer your own insight as to how it fits into our quest." Robin raised hisarms in confusion.

"Sorry Star, Iat just a loss as therest of you."

"I see,I thought that perhapswith your mastery of languages youcould figure outits meaning." He chortled at her patronisation.

"Well I'm not exactly a master of all languages on this earth. I mean, on this planet as a whole there are hundreds maybeeven thousands of languages."Her eyes then noted their distinct curiousity.

"MayI hear one of these ways of speaking?" Robin thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. He cleared his throat and spoke very softly;

"Vous êtes la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais été assez chanceux pour me réunir." ('You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever been fortunate enough to meet.") A small smile crept across her face though she still did not understand him. He finally smiled and cleared up her incomprehension. "That was French Star. It's been called 'the language of diplomacy."

"It is a most beautiful speech, please what did you say to me just now?"

"Well Star, I've always found its so much more fun to find out things for yourself. You should try and learn it, its a nice language." She slowly nodded and inched closer to him. She sat next to him and rested on his shoulder. "You guys shouldn't have to be here," he said quietly.

"Why Robin, do not want us by your side?"

"Oh yes Star, I do. Its just that...alot of what's been going on could have been avoided, if I had made some better choices in the past."

"But Robin what is in the past is in the past, you can not blame yourself for somthing that is no longer in power to change. I believe you are performing admirably to rememdy the situation we are in." He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Star." She looked up and gazed up at the stars and then out at the millions of lights brighting up the nightime city.

"It is during moments such as this that we must remember somthing Robin..." She drew his attention. "That in the worst of times it is important to remember that the world is a beautiful place." Robin closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. She hinted at his response and looked up at him. He looked down at her.

"No its not." She seemed saddened slightly. "Once you've seen the world the way I've seen it then you know that it can be a very terrible and cruel place. One must do what they must in order to survive or more importantly protect the ones that matter most to him." Starfire placed a hand on his cheek.

"I amsorryyou feel this way. But I have hope Robin that you will come to see the world through my eyes, the new worldI have come to know." Robin then stopped and looked straight ahead as if he had jsut realized somthing. "Robin? What is it?"

"Whatdid youjust say?" Starfire glanced about.

"I said I hope you seethe world through my eyes-"

"No no no the last part."

"I simply reffered to this planet as a new world to me." Robin then looked up and laughed out a good chuckle. He then spun around and gave Starfire a loving kiss. He pulled away leaving a stunned but satisfied look on Starfire's face. "Well I am certainly elated to see you happy agian." he stepped out of the hot tub, which had died down minuets ago, helped her out and retrived her robe for her.

"Star, your an absolute genius!" She looked down with a flattered smile.

"Oh thankyou Robin, but I am curious as to why I am the genuis." Robin took hold of her shoulders.

"Starfire, you just figured out where the next marker is!"

"I did?"

"Yes! Come on, we have to get back to Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. We don't know how far along the Order may be at finding it themselves, so there's not a second to spare." With that Starfire hastily followed the estatic Robin down the elevator to thier rooms.

--------

From a rooftop not far from the hotel Meric lowered a set of binoculars and handed to the man on his right. He then took out a small camera and began taking snap shots of all the street signs and ally ways adjacent to the hotel. He looked to his right and watched his partner putting together his signiture sniper rifle.

"Ich hole unseren alten Mitschüler und seinen Damefreund zurück. Sie konzentrieren sich auf das Herausnehmen die anderen vier." ('I will retrieve our old classmate and his lady friend. You concentrate on taking out the other four.') The man nodded while looking through the scope and lining it up properly.

"Fein." ('Fine'). Meric then popped a couple of pills in his mouth and crushed them to bits.

"Und Elan... there hatte, besser keine Fehler zu sein dieses mal. Es gibt eine Zeit, als Sie nicht durch Ihren Titel geschützt werden, da Sie gut bewußt füehlen." ('And Elan...there had better be no mistakes this time. There will be a time when you will not be protected by your title, as you are well aware.') Elan looked up to respond but saw that Meric was gone and knew that there would be no sign of him. He took a look through his binoulars and spotted his three targets in the window of thier hotel room. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat playing the in-room video games while Raven attempted to convince them that this was hardly the time for thier immiturity to show. Lee merely sat on his bed and did dare give Raven the 'I told you so' look. Elan set his binoculars down and cocked his rifle.

"Sehr gut." ('Very well.')

* * *

I am so sorry you waited all this time only to be given a super super short chapter, I've just been away from this story for so long I need to get my thoughts about it back together. I promise it will continue soon. Once again I am very sorry. 


	13. The Point of Origin

Okay, here now for you is a gift for not updating for six months and for giving you a super short chapter. This is a super long chapter and I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The point of Origin

From a rooftop not far from the hotel Meric lowered a set of binoculars and handed to the man on his right. He then took out a small camera and began taking snap shots of all the street signs and ally ways adjacent to the hotel. He looked to his right and watched his partner putting together his signiture sniper rifle.

"Ich hole unseren alten Mitschüler und seinen Damefreund zurück. Sie konzentrieren sich auf das Herausnehmen die anderen vier." ('I will retrieve our old classmate and his lady friend. You concentrate on taking out the other four.') The man nodded while looking through the scope and lining it up properly.

"Fein." ('Fine'). Meric then popped a couple of pills in his mouth and crushed them to bits.

"Und Elan... there hatte, besser keine Fehler zu sein dieses mal. Es gibt eine Zeit, als Sie nicht durch Ihren Titel geschützt werden, da Sie gut bewußt füehlen." ('And Elan...there had better be no mistakes this time. There will be a time when you will not be protected by your title, as you are well aware.') Elan looked up to respond but saw that Meric was gone and knew that there would be no sign of him. He took a look through his binoulars and spotted his three targets in the window of thier hotel room. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat playing the in-room video games while Raven attempted to convince them that this was hardly the time for thier immiturity to show. Lee merely sat on his bed and did dare give Raven the 'I told you so' look. Elan set his binoculars down and cocked his rifle.

"Sehr gut." ('Very well.')

* * *

Robin and Starfire burst on in through the room door and Robin immediately began stuffing various things into a small bag. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked away from the TV screen, Raven from her book and Lee from his own form of meditation. He sat up and approached his leader.

"Are you going somewhere Robin-San?"

"We all are," he replied enthusiastically. E moved to the bathroom and began scoping up a couple of essentials.

"Wait a sec," said Beast Boy. "Where have you two been for the past two hours?" He finished the question by glancing over at Starfire, who began blushing madly. Cyborg then grinned.

"Yeah I mean, what can two people do when their alone?"

"Alright! That's enough," said Robin. The two silenced by still held their sly smiles.

"Sooo, why are we leaving again," asked Raven. Robin zipped up his bag and seemed to take no head of Raven until a few seconds later.

"It was actually Starfire who gave me the idea. She deserves most of the credit."

"All I did Robin was attempt to motivate you," replied the timid Starfire.

"Apparently you have a knack for motivational speaking," commented Lee with a raised brow. Robin finally dropped his stuff and turned to his friends.

"Listen guys, I know where the next marker is." They all exchanged curious glances.

"Do tell," said Raven. Robin seemed only too happy to.

"Okay, Starfire said that the riddle went something like 'The point of origin lies where from the Spanish three sailed to find a world anew' right?"

"Yes, we got as far as translating it but fell short of figuring out its meaning," reported Cyborg with a slight grumble.

"When Starfire was talking to me she mentioned that when she came to earth a whole new world opened up to her, 'a new world' or better put '**The** new world'. Slowly they began to understand. "In fourteen ninety-two Christopher Columbus sailed with three ships from Spain in search of 'the new world'." Raven then pulled out a small world map and looked at a certain point.

"So what your saying is-"

"That's right," finished Robin. "The second marker is somewhere in Spain." It took a moment for it to register. In the next second Starfire clapped her hands together and then embraced him tightly.

"Wonderful Robin! Now we may progress even further." Cyborg however put up his hand.

"Hold up, I'm not sure if any of yall noticed but Spain isn't exactly a small ball park. Do we now 'where' in Spain it is?" Robin and Starfire separated with looks of thoughtful disappointment.

"Maybe they have some kind of tribute," said Beast Boy. Robin sent him a bemused look.

"Come again?"

"You know like a monument to sort of honor Columbus' trip across the ocean or something."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think Beast Boy may be on to something," said Raven.

"Now Raven we all know that's a fine line to walk," said Cyborg with a small chuckle. Beast Boy sent him a small glare.

"Where in Spain would there be such a commemoration," asked Starfire.

"Madrid," blurted out Lee. When he received a few confused looks he continued. "Typically a large contribution to the country is celebrated in its capital, in this case Madrid I believe is our destination." Robin gave a definitive nod and began walking towards the door.

"Then I think we should leave as soon as possible. The Order has probably known we were here a long time ago."

"We can use the forest nearby to slip out of the city unnoticed," suggested Cyborg. Robin looked through the small peep hole in their door and noticed the same man had passed by their room more than half a dozen times. He locked the door completely then closed the shades.

"I agree, but something tells me we shouldn't take the front door. Raven…"

"I'm way ahead of you," said the pale Titan. They all gathered around her and Raven encased them all in her power and they sank beneath the floor.

The six Titans reappeared in the hotel's wine cellar, some eleven floors from their previous position. As they fanned out making sure the room was secure Lee spotted a small bottle and picked it up. He put on his glasses and read the label.

"Hmm, 1985 vintage White Zinfandel. This is particularly hard to come by around here."

"Lee this is hardly the time," said Raven. He put the bottle back and shrugged.

"I was just interested." Robin rolled his eyes and approached the bulk head that lead outside. Very slowly he opened it up and poked his head up from the cellar. In the nighttime fog he could see very little ahead of him. Robin squinted his eyes trying to see a good path for them to follow. He finally deduced that the only way to find the best road was to start walking. He climbed out of the bulk head and each of his teammates soon followed. Cyborg quietly closed the bulk head on his way out and switched on his shoulder light.

"So, where to?" Robin thought for a moment. He had considered asking Starfire and Raven to scan a few hundred feet off the ground, but decided against it. For it indeed they were being followed the fog provided their only means of cover at the moment.

"We start walking," he said plainly. He took a step forward and at that moment felt a sudden jolt graze his arm. They all gasped out loud and took cover. Robin crouched behind a set of stone steps leading up to a small pub. He pulled his hand away from his arm and saw a small bloody scratch. He then glanced up at where the shot had come from on one of the roof tops. Robin pulled out his comm. link and took a deep breath. "Is everyone alright?"

"I am uninjured for the moment," came Lee's voice.

"I'm okay dude," said Beast Boy.

"Dido," replied Raven.

"I'm good," said Cyborg.

"I am also undamaged," whispered Starfire. She had also begun looking for their unseen attacker. "Who is firing upon us?" Robin darted his eyes around at each roof top then closed them in dread.

"Its Élan, he found us. He's somewhere up above."

"Where," asked Beast Boy. Robin hung his head with an aggravated grunt.

"I don't know Beast Boy, I can't see through all this fog." He silenced when a staggering man popped out of the door just above him. He swayed to and fro trying to keep himself balanced. As he walked a small red dot appeared on his back. Robin's eyes widened at the small targeting laser. It soon vanished as the drunk was not its target. Robin glanced up at the roof above him. Robin looked about and saw that his friends were still in their own hiding places. He clicked his communicator and looked over at Cyborg who had hidden himself behind a small wall of post boxes. "Cyborg?"

"Yeah man I'm here, what's up?"

"Can you see me?" Cyborg glanced around his barricade ever so carefully. Once he spotted the top of Robin's head he pulled back.

"Yes."

"Okay, Starfire what about you?" She turned her head and made out Robin's face in the moonlight.

"I see you," she replied awaiting orders.

"Okay guys, once Cyborg and Starfire do their part we're all going to book it down the alley Raven and Beast Boy are currently sitting in. Got that?" They all replied in the affirmative. "Alright, Élan's on the roof just above me. Cyborg, Starfire, this is what I want you to do…"

Élan peered through the scope of his rifle trying to find his targets and complete his mission once and for all. He thought he had seen either Cyborg or Starfire's head pop up once or twice. Back on the ground Robin took one more readying glance up at the roof.

"Are you ready," he asked his teammates. Both Starfire and Cyborg answered that they were and Robin nodded. "Okay here we go in three…two…one!" Cyborg's shoulder light and Starfire's charged fist suddenly sent a wave of blinding light up through Élan's scope. The man shut his eyes and tried to shield himself from it. In the next instant they had all filed on down the alley while Robin threw a quick bird-a-rang up at the pub rooftop. The spinning weapon cut across Élan's hand and he let out a painful grunt. When he finally regained is position the Titans has disappeared. With an ever growing furious glare he stood up and walked back down to the street. The Titans meanwhile made their way into the forest and began their long walk to the nearest train station. As Robin strode on ahead he sighed in discontent. Starfire came up behind him and cast a concerned look his way.

"Are you okay Robin? Are you injured from our previous encounter?" Robin smiled and shook his head.

"Not really, but Raven if you could give me a hand with this that'd be great." Raven walked next to him and began healing the small scratch on his arm. "What's really bothering me is how well Élan has been able to stay on our trail. He's obviously gotten better since the last time I saw him."

"Yeah he had us pinned down back there pretty good," remarked Cyborg.

"Pretty well," said Lee. Cyborg mouthed 'whatever'. "And we did manage to escape from his trap did we not?"

"Yeah we did but I'm beginning to wonder if we'll be so lucky the next time," said Robin. "He's become a major problem. And I don't see how we can carry on with him still right behind us."

"What do you propose we do," asked Starfire. Robin bit his lip but resolved that it was the only option left open to them.

"We have to take him out." They all stared at him disbelievingly. Even Raven looked up from her procedure. Robin continued on with little notice that his Titan colleagues seemed to question his decision. Starfire held her arm and cast a nervous stare at the ground as she walked. Already forming his plan Robin nonchalantly popped a small mint in his mouth and dropped the wrapper behind him.

--------

As Élan swiftly made his way through the dense forest after his targets he skipped along the rough terrain trying to avoid tripping over his own feet. He stopped when he spotted something on the ground. Looking around he slowly sank to his knee and picked up Robin's tossed mint wrapped. Knowing that his prey had grown careless he confidently continued on through the thicket of trees and bushes. Just past a small pond Élan suddenly came to a halt when his eyes spotted Robin dead ahead. He seemed to be just standing around and looking aimlessly up into the trees. Élan crouched down behind the large roots of giant oak tree and took aim. He put the crosshair right on the back of Robin's head but paused; something just didn't feel right. Knowing that he had little time and allowance to act on a hunch Élan took careful aim once more and pulled the trigger. Robin's head flew back from the force and he plopped to the ground. Élan looked past his scope and reloaded his weapon. Where were the other Titans? He remained in that position for little over an hour before he was satisfied that there were no others around. He slowly got to his feet and using nearby trees as checkpoints he promptly made his way over to Robin's apparently lifeless body. He was but a mere twenty feet from his kill when he stopped dead in his tracks. With a wide eyed comprehension he finally noted what he saw out of the corner of his sight. He turned his head and saw Robin stepping out from behind a tree. Cyborg then emerged and disengaged his hologram of Robin being shot in the head. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee then made themselves known. Each readying their signature forms of attack. Élan found himself completely surrounded.

"Put it down Élan," ordered Robin. Élan closed his eyes and straightened himself up, knowing good and well there was no way out for him. "Put it down now." Élan took a deep breath as fast as he could spun around to aim at his victor when he was suddenly hit in the shoulder by a green ball of energy. He fell forward and upon reaching his rifle attempted to get up and fire only to receive another hit in the exact same spot. They all gathered around him and Robin couched down beside him and threw his rifle to the side.

"Alright Élan how many are with you, huh? How many followed you?" Élan swallowed hard while cradling his shoulder.

"I work alone, like you did." He voice sounded remarkably British for a Russian. "I can't have other people slowing me down."

"I am afraid we can take you for your honesty," said Starfire. He smirked and lit a cigarette.

"Oh I understand completely. However you can be sure that other then Meric, there's no one else on your tail." Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee all stared down at him curiously.

"Who's Meric," asked Beast Boy. Élan held his cigarette then took a puff with a surprised look.

"You mean they don't know, Dick you really need to bring them up to speed."

"Meric was responsible for re-educating me," said Starfire with her hands curled up. "All I Remember from my encounter with him was f-i-our four bright lights. He would insist that there were five lights. And each time I would believe him a little more." Élan blew two streams of smoke out of his nose.

"Yes he's quite talented at convincing others of a variety of things." Robin suddenly took hold of Élan's shirt and pulled him up close.

"Now you listen to me _Boris_, Meric comes within two inches of Starfire I won't hesitate to-"

"Do what Dick? I remember you from secret agent school; you would sooner sacrifice yourself then mortally harm another human being. But then again you are all gambling with your very lives."

"Its what we do," said Cyborg.

"Oh yes of course, the heroes, the rescuers of the innocent and defenseless. But tell me in the likely event that you fail, who will be there to rescue you. I certainly won't, I will be dead long before you even leave this forest."

"What are you talking about," asked Raven shortly.

"I failed them one time too many."

"Your failure has not even passed out of the forest," said Lee. Élan let out a small chuckle and took a puff from his half consumed cigarette.

"Sure, whatever." He looked around at each of them then settled back to Robin. "You really have not the time to wait around for me to do whatever it is you want of me, Meric is on his way. He's coming for you; and you," he said gesturing to Starfire. Her mouth parted slightly.

"M-me, why?" Élan shrugged.

"Who knows, not I. I am but a humble assassin."

"There's a contradiction in terms," said Cyborg. Élan finished his cigarette and moved on to a new one.

"You know Dick and I used to be the best of friends, isn't that right Dick?" They all looked over at Robin. Not taking his eyes off the defeated man before him Robin nodded.

"Yes, we were." Élan nodded.

"Then in that case, I have a small favor to ask of you." He pulled out a small side arm and instantly each Titan was in a ready stance, Lee's sword at his throat. "You can all relax, it's not for you." Robin gave Lee a small nod and Lee slowly pulled his sword away and sheathed it. Élan then began cocking the pistol over and over again, each time expelling an unused bullet. Robin quickly caught on to his new plan.

"Élan don't! There's another way." The Russian looked up at him. "You can fight them, you can come with us." Élan let out a serious of small chuckles.

Dick, You know as well as I do that the only safe place from the Order is the pearly white gates of Heaven itself." Robin gulped. "I once heard a story about this one zealot of theirs, failed of course, they took him out somewhere; pulled two slender trees down to ground level and tied each of his legs to those trees. After listening to him beg for his life for fifteen minuets they let the trees up." Starfire looked away into Robin's shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I'd much rather prefer a simple old fashioned bullet through one ear and out the other." He held the gun up for Robin to take and waited. They all stared at him wondering what he was going to choose. Hesitantly Robin took hold of the weapon and held it tightly. Starfire gazed at him anxiously. Élan closed his eyes and cocked his head toward the sky. "Anytime your ready, I really haven't got all day." After he had not been shot for quite some time Élan opened his eyes to see Robin just staring down at him.

"Do you even know why I liked you more then the other two?" Élan shrugged his shoulders. "Decker was nothing but a spoiled brat who got in because of his father. Meric was nuts, he still is if not even more so. You were the only other sane and quiet person there besides me. At the time I thought you were a good person." He threw the pistol down next to him. "I guess I was wrong." He then glanced around at each of his teammates. "Come on, we're going."

"We can't just leave him like this," said Beast Boy.

"Why sure you can," laughed Élan. "I am a bad guy remember? Besides, it was dastidania for me long ago. You better hurry along. You know Dick you and your friends are either unbelievably courageous or incredibly stupid." Robin smirked.

"When am I not?" He then turned and began walking away. The Titans darted their gaze back and forth between Robin and Élan then promptly ran to catch up with their leader. Élan watched them leave and as Robin's words repeated themselves in his mind he let out a shaking chortle. He then glanced to his side and saw the pistol with one remaining bullet ready in the chamber. He took a good long puff of his cigarette then flicked it away. He reached down and grasped it in his hand. He switched off the safety and closed his eyes.

--------

Some half mile from where they last saw Élan the Titans strode on ahead single file along the slightly uneven terrain. Starfire was about to inquire as to what will be done about their fallen enemy when a single resounding shot echoed throughout the forest and stopped them where they walked. Starfire took of Robin's arm and Beast Boy set his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"R-Robin, he has…"

"Taken his own life," finished Lee. "He following what many of my brethren would call a most appropriate procedure."

"How can you say that Lee," asked Raven.

"A samurai cannot stand the shame of defeat. It is common for the defeated samurai to take his own life while the victor assisted him by taking his head."

"Lee, have I ever told you you come from a bizarre culture," asked Cyborg. Lee thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, several times in fact." Wanting more then anything to change the subject at hand Robin began walking again.

"Let's just keep moving." The remainder of the trek was not surprisingly carried out in complete silence.

* * *

FOUR AND HALF DAYS LATER…………….

The Titans disembarked from their last train ride and finally arrived in the city of Madrid Spain. They had been on a non-stop one way trip across France all the way into Spain, and fortunately had not run into any of the Order throughout their journey. They stopped a small distance from the customs security point and Robin pulled them all aside.

"Alright, they won't let us through without ID. So I have these passports for all of you, I made tem a while back just in case." They all stared at him disbelievingly.

"You made these," asked Raven. Robin looked at her as though she had asked an obvious question.

"Yeah what's the problem, is something wrong with it?"

"No it's just that, I've never really used a fake ID before."

"Well welcome to the world of espionage. Check your names and familiarize yourself with..well..yourselves." Cyborg read his name and sent Robin and bewildered look.

"Khary Paton? What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a good name," said Robin with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I can deal with the name Terra," said Raven. The name on her passport read 'Terra Strong'. All were familiar enough with Raven's history with the name.

"Dude, Greg Cipes. Come on we're in Spain. You should call me something like; Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Or we could call you El moron." Lee read over his passport and arched an eyebrow.

"Robin-San why have you given me the name 'Kotsumoto Mifune'? I do not even look Japanese, Cyborg-San and BB-San continually jest me about it." Robin put up his hand.

"I know Lee just bear with it for now please. Your all just gonna have to suck it up until we can get the second marker and then get the hell out of here." Starfire read over her name with a small smile.

"I rather like my imposturous name; 'Hayden Walch'. It is pretty." Robin smiled back at her.

"Then it fits you." He heard Cyborg and Beast Boy snickering in the background and sent them death glares.

"Now what," asked Raven.

"Now we go off and try out best at finding this thing as quickly as possible. Cyborg and Lee; you two start by searching the city's most renown museums. Raven and Beast Boy; look around in the any of the libraries and historical buildings you can find. Starfire; you and I will take that monument that we heard about. Oh that reminds me, how's your Spanish?"

"Fine," said Lee.

"I can translate through a communications satellite," said Cyborg proudly. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh, no hable espainole."

"Don't worry yourself, I can adapt to their language fairly quickly," assured Raven. Robin nodded and checked his watch.

"Okay, there's a large fountain in the town square. We'll all check back there in eight hours." They all agreed to their assignments and broke apart in their various directions. As they walked on Starfire took Robin's hand.

"It is fortunate that you and I have been partnered together," she said a little slyly. Robin smiled and shrugged timidly.

"Well, maybe I stacked the decks just a little." Starfire giggled and took in the sights as they walked on.

"This is a beautiful place; do you know where this monument is?"  
"Not off the top of my head, no. But I figured we could just wonder around for a while until we find it." She smiled up at him and leant against him as they strode on down the road.

* * *

EIGHT HOURS LATER…………….

Within minuets of each other the Titans soon began to gather along the large fountain of which Robin had spoken of. The last to arrive were Raven and Beast Boy. Once they were all present and accounted for Robin stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"So! What did you guys come up with?"

"You first," said Raven. He looked back at Starfire.

"Okay, we found the monument but it didn't really have or say anything." Lee crossed his arms.

"Such as?"

"It had the three ships; _Nina_, _Pinta_, and _Santa Maria_ but nothing else. No secret door or compartment, nothing. Did you find out exactly what this thing is?"

"Well as a matter of fact-"

"We did!" Blurted in Beast Boy. "It's an arrow." They all seemed mildly perplexed.

"Arrow head to be more specific," said Raven. "It's a jeweled arrow head presented to Columbus from one of the Native American tribes. Though it is very sharp the arrow head was never meant to be used as a weapon; the gold metal its made from is too light for it to travel in a straight line. It instead however was said to help whoever owned find their way; hence it became known as 'the point of origin'." It was needless to say that everyone around them looked thoroughly impressed.

"Great, where is it?" Robin looked between them. They glanced at each other nervously.

"We had to book it on out of there before we could get that far," said Beast Boy.

"Why?"

"Zealots, they were snooping around the library for us. They've probably known we were here a long time ago."

"Meric, he must've found Élan's body."

"What are we to do," asked Starfire.

"We go to a party," said Cyborg. Everyone put on a face that screamed 'what is the matter with you?' "I'm serious, look, Lee and I found out where the thing is. It used to be in the Spanish museum. But these days it's in the hands of a private collector, name; Fredrico Enrique Vadalez. One of the richest guys in Spain, he is without a doubt Spain's Bill Gates.

"Unfortunately Fredrico is nothing like his father, Santiago." Said Lee. "Therefore the option to negotiate for the item is out of the question."

"Why is that," asked Robin.

"Because, Fredrico is also the head of Spain's biggest crime syndicate. And the arrow head is one of the things he has stolen as of late." Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"Well that's just fine. It's bad enough we have a heathenistic cult after us, now we have the Spanish mob to worry about." Starfire set a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not be deterred Robin. Friends Cyborg and Lee have said they have a solution, yes?" She directed her last word particularly to them.

"Yeah just like I said. Fredrico is throwing a huge fiesta for no reason what so ever. When your as rich and powerful as he is you can do that from time to time. Anyway here's the plan…" They all gathered around in a huddle. "Rob; You, Star, Rae, and BB go to that party and try to keep an eye on him. Lee and I will just move into his other little villa and make off with the arrow head before anyone can shout EL-BOOYA!" They all considered it carefully before deciding on whether they actually wanted to go through with it.

"Uhh, what kind of party did you say this was," asked Beast Boy.

"The kind were you dance and have the time of your lives," said Cyborg with a smile. They still seemed to have their reservations about the situation.

"It is our only chance," said Lee. Robin finally sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I don't like the idea of stealing but like you said it's our only shot. So we'll make sure he doesn't walk in on you, and you do your best to get it and get on out of there."

"You got it Rob," said Cyborg. Lee gave him a bow of the head. They then began to get ready for what they hoped would not turn out to be something they would regret later. Unbeknownst to any of them Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and even Raven (sort of) were almost looking forward to their job. Indeed it was rare that they were able to enjoy themselves, or each other, while on active duty.

* * *

There, I hope I have reconciled myself with yall for not updating for so long. You have my word that I will continue this story until it is done. Hope you still like it. Laters! 


	14. La Fiesta

Sorry for the wait.I would however to take this time to really thank anyone who reads and reviews. I just started college out of state and I'm kinda lonley right now. But its no big deal really, I'm getting used to it. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

La Fiesta!

"Uhh, what kind of party did you say this was," asked Beast Boy.

"The kind were you dance and have the time of your lives," said Cyborg with a smile. They still seemed to have their reservations about the situation.

"It is our only chance," said Lee. Robin finally sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I don't like the idea of stealing but like you said it's our only shot. So we'll make sure he doesn't walk in on you, and you do your best to get it and get on out of there."

"You got it Rob," said Cyborg. Lee gave him a bow of the head. They then began to get ready for what they hoped would not turn out to be something they would regret later. Unbeknownst to any of them Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and even Raven (sort of) were almost looking forward to their job. Indeed it was rare that they were able to enjoy themselves, or each other, while on active duty. They started walking and Lee presented a written list.

"Alright, I've been observing Fredrico for some time since we arrived and I believe I have found a time when he will not be present where the point is." Robin nodded with an impressed smile.

"Awesome, when's that?" Lee took a deep breath.

"Okay, believe me when I say that this man is literally a machine. He follows his daily routine like clock work. Every morning he wakes up at seven thirty to a plate of ejuevos rancheros, biscuits with jam, and a cup of creamed coffee. He then makes his way to the local fencing club where spends the next five hours beating anyone who tries to put up some kind of fight." As Lee spoke Raven gradually turned her head to look at him. "After his sports hours he showers and turns to his usual duties, things like; maintaining his extremely large franchise of baking flour, and his place as one of the most powerful crime lords in the country. Now tonight is actually one of many fiestas he frequently holds at his hacienda south of Madrid. There is a time when he personally makes a toast to his 'honored' guests and is out of his villa for exactly twenty minuets. It is in that time frame that Cyborg-San and I will acquire the point of origin." Cyborg then put on a skeptical look.

"How long would we have?"

"Ten minuets."

"Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh come on Cy," said Beast Boy hitting off the back. "Where's the 'BOOYA' spirit in that?" Cyborg returned with a small glare. Robin shook his head as Cyborg and Beast Boy got into a stifled fight. He then saw up ahead a small formal wear shop.

"I think we should do a little shopping." Starfire seemed to be the only one excited by this new tactic but they all went none the less.\

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING…………….

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy approached the perimeter of a brightly lit large house. The majority of the light came large torches placed in various positions about property. Robin and Beast Boy very surprisingly looked quite good in their new Spanish attire. It was difficult for either of them however to maintain their 'professional' attitude, if such a thing ever existed, for the two girls accompanying them simply could not fail in drawing their attention. It took Raven to bring Beast Boy back to reality. Raven waved a hand before the changelings face.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Beast Boy. Let's try to stay on topic here." Beast Boy blinked a couple of times.

"Topic…right…we're gonna stay on the topic. Which is what again?" Starfire smiled dreamily at Robin while surveyed the area.

"Enjoyment," she muttered.

"Did you say something Star," asked Robin looking over his shoulder. She quickly straightened herself up.

"Something? No, it was not I." He shrugged and made one more visual pas about the property. Once he was sure he had the entire layout he rejoined his friends.

"I think we're all set. Lee…" He spoke into his communicator.

"Go ahead," said Lee's voice.

"We're just about to go on in, are you two ready?" Over on the other side of the villa Cyborg and Lee stood waiting in the brush outside the house.

"We are and we await your orders."

"Alright but remember, as soon as I tell you to go on in….get moving. You'll only have ten minuets and I think you'll want as much of it as you can get."

"Understood." Lee paused then pressed down on his communicator. "Robin-San there is one more thing I forgot to mention." Robin looked at his three teammates with and irritated sigh.

"Now you see Lee I don't like to be surprised like that."

"It is nothing that will alter the plan, simply a warning." Robin nodded then spoke back into his little yellow and black device.

"Well don't keep us waiting."

"If and when you meet our friend Senior Vadalez, you need to be aware that he suffers from clinical paranoia." Robin rubbed his face a little and sighed.

"Okay, thanks I think we'll do just fine. Let's have some radio silence until I give you and Cyborg the go ahead." Lee closed his comm. link and tucked it away. Cyborg stared up at the large house and shook his head.

"I take it back; I really don't know why I suggested this."

"It is a brilliant idea Cyborg-San; one that I agree with completely."

"Yeah but I didn't think we'd have a time frame like that. This is the most stupid thing I've ever done."

"I doubt that."

"We're never gonna get away with this."

"Yes we will," said Lee. "The secret in plan lies with being silent an unobtrusive. Invisible so to speak."

"Well good thing I brought my invisibility cloak with me." Lee looked back at him with a confused brow. He then shook his head and began slowly approaching the house while muttering;

"What a ridiculous book."

"It is not!" He whispered with great effrontery. The two silently argued all the way up to the villa.

--------

The other four however now as calmly as possible made their way through the large open doors. Starfire walked along side Robin holding his arm as did Raven and Beast Boy. Up ahead they saw a young man greeting people as they arrived and presented their invitations. His brown hair was tied in a small pony tail and his coat was that of a long western style. It was then that a terrible realization hit Raven. She mentally signaled Robin.

_'Robin we don't have invitations!'_ He smiled and glanced back at her.

_'Don't worry yourself Raven; I'm one step ahead of everyone.'_ He then removed from his pocket four folded invitations identical to the ones held by many of the other guests. Raven cold only assumed they had been manufactured with the last couple of hours. The doorman took them and gestured for the group to continue on. As they walked the host stepped before them and surveyed them for a moment. He then smiled and held out his hand.

"Buenos noches mi amigos, tu siempre tegamos fiestas?" Starfire looked over at Robin curiously.

"He said good evening and asked us we always like parties." Fredrico looked mildly impressed.

"Ahh tu hablas espaniol." Robin nodded.

"A little." Fredrico looked at Starfire and Raven for quite awhile before motioning for them to walk with him.

"You must understand it is an honor for me to receive guests such as yourself." Beast Boy raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"OH come on Beast Boy, you think I do not know some of the greatest heroes this world has ever known. By the way Mr…Ryan," He spoke to Robin. "I hear you have been traveling quite a bit." Robin shifted his eyes.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Fredrico smiled and nodded his head.

"Ah but of course you don't. Listen; before you enjoy the festivities I have something I feel I should tell you." They all leaned a little closer. "I know there are two of you not present; you see you don't get to be where I am without knowing everything that goes on around you. Anyway, I do hope you only came to enjoy the festivities." He took Starfire's hand and kissed the back of it. "It would just be regrettable if you're intentions were not to my liking and tragedy struck." Starfire pulled her hand away and Robin gently moved her behind him. Fredrico sent Raven and Beast Boy a suspicious glare then nodded to them all. "Enjoy yourselves." His two bodyguards accompanied him down the stairs to the main dance floor. Starfire's eyes followed him until he was lost in the dancing crowd. She quickly turned to Robin and sent him an agitated look.

"What are we to do now? He knows we are not who we say we are!"

"Yeah, this is a bit unexpected."

"Shame on you agent man," scolded Raven. Robin shook his head and scanned the vibrant lower level.

"Maybe we should go dance for a while, see what happens."

"That sounds like a most luminous idea," smiled Starfire. She took his arm and the two walked down the stairs. Beast Boy shifted his gaze over at Raven who had been pretending not to notice him.

"You think we should get down their and try to blend in..maybe..would ya?" Raven covered the section of her face that had begun to turn a noticeable shade of red. She bit her lip and then saw out of their corner of her eye his hand extend toward her. "Would ya if I promised not to bother you for another three months, days, or just minuets." She bent her head down to release a small giggle thus hearing a small light bulb above them pop.

"Okay." She took his hand and they started walking. "A couple of days," she said quickly. Beast Boy stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing. She promptly followed suit and they joined Robin and Starfire.

--------

Cyborg looked about in various directions while in the background Lee crouched before the door's lock. He stuck a few needles from his wristband into the lock and began shifting them in various directions. Cyborg took another nervous look about the area then walked back up to his Titan colleague.

"Does it always take this long to pick a lock?" Lee rolled his eyes.

"It does if I am constantly interrupted." Cyborg mimicked him over his shoulder. A small click and an equally small smile adorned Lee's face. "We may now continue." He slipped the pins back onto his wristband and they entered, quietly closing the door behind them. The two silently made their way down the darkened hallways looking through every door and window in search of the item in need. Cyborg pulled up a three dimensional map of the building on his arm and scanned for any secret rooms or hidden compartments.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?" Lee twisted his head around to see Cyborg thinking hard. The darkened environment caused them to speak in hushed whispers.

"Maybe he hides it in the fridge." Lee stared at him open mouthed for a moment. Cyborg noticed his bemused gawk and shrugged. "What? Hey ya never now until you try."

"In the refrigerator?" Cyborg threw up his arms.

"Well then I guess we can just split up and spend a couple of hours searching this place up, down, and backwards."

"We have only…" Lee checked his watch. "Seventeen minuets left."

"Then I guess we take less time by going with the gut feeling rather then process of elimination." The half machine teen moved on leaving Lee to debate with himself. He spat something in Japanese then began following his friend.

--------

"UNOS! DOSS! TRES! CATORCE!" The lead singer flared up the next dance like an Olympic torch. The crowd cheered loudly and began jumping along with the rambunctious music. Starfire was absolutely ecstatic as she laughed and clapped with the rhythm. Robin was completely powerless to not catch her infectious happiness. He glanced over her shoulder and saw Beast Boy holding Raven at her waist. As the beat picked up again he picked her up and spun her around in a circle. The empath grabbed his shoulders from the surprise dance move and smiled chuckled upon landing. Robin pointed off in their direction and Starfire witnessed Raven actually smiling and laughing. She turned back to Robin just in time to see him take her hands and begin leading her in a quick paced swing. It didn't take long for everyone in the room to loose their adrenaline rush and they all began to slow back down as the song ended. Panting like dogs on a hot summer day the four Titans gathered at a table off to the side. Gasping for breath Robin slid Starfire a large glass of water.

"Need a drink?" She took it with an obvious look on her face. While Starfire gulped down the refreshing beverage like nothing Robin spotted Fredrico entering the stage. He nodded toward the stage and they all turned their heads to the center of room. He stepped forward and gave a bow to his quieted audience. As he began speaking Robin listened intently so as to translate for his friends.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said Robin not taking his eyes off him. "He's going on to say that he can't wait to join us in what he calls 'happy hour'…" Raven rolled her eyes. Fredrico then shook his head apologetically and began speaking again. As he spoke Robin's face gradually fell until it was an unmistakable frown. Starfire munched on a piece of tortilla and arched a brow.

"What is it Robin?" He swallowed just as Fredrico took his leave. Beast Boy's pointing finger followed him all the way up the stairs.

"Isn't he supposed to stick around for awhile? That's part of the plan isn't it?" They all turned to Robin. He wiped his face trying to rid themselves of the situation with his thoughts.

"He says he regrets to inform his honored guests that he must depart early in effort to conclude important matters…at hand." Their mouths dropped and Starfire let her tortilla fall to the floor.

"It must be his paranoia; he really must think we're up to no good. Which I guess we are..but that's not really important right now. If he leaves now he's gonna find Cyborg and Lee," said Raven with an anxious look up the stairs. Fredrico passed a group of his guests giving them a farewell.

"I know that Raven, I know, we just need some way to keep him here for a couple of minuets…" His eyes darted about the upper and lower floor desperately searching for a solution to their new problem. He then saw the band getting ready to decide on another song then took hold of Starfire's wrist. "Come with me, I've got an idea. Raven see if you can tell Cyborg and Lee what's going on." He then pulled Starfire across the room over to the conductor. Raven ducked below the table and dialed up Lee's comm. link.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Lee had just found their way into the kitchen with what they thought to be four of their precious minuets remaining. Cyborg examined the retro designed refrigerator then pointed to the chrome door handle.

"Well now this is interesting; only one set of finger prints on the chrome surface means…"

"Means Fredrico is the only one who opens this," finished Lee. Cyborg gave him a happy jerk of the head.

"Fan-freaking-tastic work Lee, you know you should be a crime fighter or something," he chuckled. Lee curved his mouth only mildly amused. Cyborg swung open the door and they found……food. "Ooookay, where's the point thingy?" Lee then moved aside half a watermelon to reveal a folded piece of paper. He opened it and it read; _L1 R1 R5 L4 R6 R2 L3_. He thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"It's a lock combination. Well it's not the point itself but it's a start," said Lee stuffing it inside his robes. He then heard his comm. link issuing a high beeping sound and promptly reached for it. He opened it up and look about hoping no was near. "This is not the proper time to be signaling us."

"Sorry to try and save you but we have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?"

"Fredrico finished early, he's going back now." Lee and Cyborg both cast brooding looks at one another. "Lee? Are you still there?" He put the device back up to his mouth.

"I am, we understand and as Star-San says 'we will make with the haste'. We will contact you later once we have the item." He flipped his communicator back to its closed position and they hurried on down the hall to other place they had neglected to search; Fredrico's own room.

"Whatever he's gonna do he better do it quick," remarked a nervous Beast Boy. It was fortunate for them that Fredrico had been stopped by passing guests so often or Robin would not have had time to act. He finally finished talking to the conductor and lead Starfire to the middle of the dance floor. As he walked Starfire leaned a little closer

"Robin what are we doing? That man is about to discover our friends this is hardly the proper time to dance."

"Just trust me Star, by the way have you ever danced flamenco?" She shook her head. "Oh, well I'm sure you'll like it." He quickly reassured her. Fredrico was a mere twenty feet from the door when the music began playing. As soon as it rose into the air Robin dipped Starfire down then did so again on his other side. While on the dance floor the other people made a circle around them, the others atop merely looked down to watch. Robin began to lead Starfire in a swift waltz, turning her this way and that way. All Starfire could do was stare deep into his eyes and follow his foot movements, she was quickly catching on. Raven and Beast Boy gaped at them dumbfounded.

"What-is-he-doing?" Raven then double take up at the railing above them.

"Giving Cyborg and Lee more time."

"How's that?" Raven nodded above them and Beast Boy saw Fredrico leaning against it watching Robin and Starfire dance. As the pace in the music began to pick up so did Robin and Starfire's passion. He twirled her numerous times before she ended up back in his arms and staring into his eyes once more. It was now a question as to who was actually leading who. They continued on while Raven and Beast Boy began watching them with amused smiles. The dance then ended with Starfire leaning on Robin's arm and he slowly dipping her back. The whole of the room burst into applause like a small indoor thunderstorm. He picked her up and she held onto his shoulder for support.

"I-believe I-may need an-another glass of water," she panted. Robin smiled and looked up at Fredrico who sent him a nod them took his leave.

"Let's just hope we bought them enough time."

--------

Once again Cyborg and Lee found themselves crouching before what they hoped would be the end of a rather tiring night. They turned the room completely upside down and were now left with this one last place in Fredrico's personal office; a mini refrigerator. Lee rolled his eyes and grasped the handle.

"Cyborg-San…"

"Yeah Lee?"

"I our quarry just happens to be in here, I swear I shall never again doubt the wisdom of 'the gut feeling'." He pulled it open to twice in one night find food and drinks inside. He then saw a small crease toward the back. After removing the racks and setting them aside he pulled away the false back of the fridge to reveal a well hidden safe.

"Never underestimate the gut feeling," instructed Cyborg. "Oop hungry now." He then grabbed a bit of sausage from one of the racks set aside while Lee attempted to enter the combination. Lee turned the knob once more until he heard a soft click and was granted the ability to open the safe. Inside their were a variety of things; wads of cash, drugs, a pistol, questionable magazines, and one gold arrow head. Lee pulled it out and held it up to his friend. "Well aright!"

"Yes, I am glad we are finally done with this endeavor. Now I'd like to leave."

"You and me both man." They set the arrow head in a small case and Cyborg stowed it in a section on of his right arm. They stood up and as soon as they did two suited guards burst through the doors. They pointed their weapons at the Titans forcing to stop dead.

"TU! Levantate las manos!" (YOU! Put up your hands!).

"Oh crap," muttered Cyborg. He saw Lee out of the corner of his eyes motion off to the side. "Hey guys." He stepped forward but they straightened their guns. "Whoa be cool now. I just wanna yell you one thing." The two guards glanced at each other. "SAY CHEESE!" Cyborg's shoulder light blinded them long enough for he and Lee to move off to the side of each guard send them falling to the floor. Afterwards Cyborg turned up his nose. "They didn't say cheese, hmp." They stepped out into the hall and immediately were met with gunfire. Lee ducked low and threw a razor sharp shuriken at their attacker. The disc sliced off the barrel of his gun and returned to its master. Fredrico tem appeared with five more of his underlings. He sent Cyborg and Lee a death glare and shoved his men after them.

"It is now time for us to leave," said Lee. They sprinted back down the hall avoiding the deadly bullets as they bounced off the narrow walls and other various objects. As they turned a corner another guard appeared before them. Cyborg merely grabbed him by the shirt and pitched the man behind them. They rounded another corner and came to a dead end. They looked about seeing only a waist high vase below a window overlooking a river that ran by the house.

"Now what," asked Cyborg. The foot steps of their pursuers drew nearer. Lee then locked his eyes on the window.

"We jump."

"Jump? You mean fall?"  
"Aim for the river." He began investigating the window. "Now we need to open this ting and quickly before-" Cyborg then picked up the vase and smashed it through the window. "Or we can do that." As the hurrying men came around the corner they saw Lee jumping just after Cyborg. He landed in the water alongside his friend making a sizable wake. They both dived down in an attempt to dodge their fire. Underwater the bullets whizzed past them in tiny streams. Once Fredrico was sure they were dead by lead poisoning he turned away in search of the other Titans. Moments later Cyborg and Lee resurfaced below a pier near the shore line. While treaded water he gazed curiously at Cyborg who ad managed to stay a float.

"Are you not too heavy to..float?"

"In the event of a water landing I have been designed to serve as a floatation device." Lee gaped at him stupidly. "You can either keep that up and sink after getting too tired or you grab on and rest." Lee hesitantly swam over and grabbed hold of his shoulder. Cyborg then signaled Raven and Beast Boy. "Hey Rae you there?"

"Are you okay," asked Raven's voice.

"Yeah we're fine. Listen up, we got the arrow head and Freddy's pretty steamed about it. Yall better bounce on out of there before he comes looking for you."

"Well I don't think you need to worry about Robin or Starfire." Lee and Cyborg sent each other an inquiring look.

"Why's that?" It was then Beast Boy who spoke.

"Right after Freddy left they whispered something to one another and then they just disappeared."

"They disappeared?"

"Yeah, in the crowd. We couldn't find them; God knows where they are now." Cyborg let out a short breath.

"Well at least Freddy probably can't find them either. We'll track em' down later, right now why don't you meet me and Lee at the docks."

"Gotcha." Raven and Beast Boy then inconspicuously left among the other guests.

* * *

JOINING ROBIN AND STAR……………

Robin closed the door behind him while Starfire plopped down on the bed. He then locked the door with both the bolt and that chain. He then sauntered his way over to the bathroom and began splashing some cold water on his face.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?" He kept his eyes closed so as not to get some soap mixed in them.

"Should we not have told our friends of our lodging?" Robin smirked and rinsed his face once more.

"We will in a little while." She sat up and leant back using her arms for support.

"Robin, I must express my…enjoyment of our most recent 'dance'." Robin straightened up and pressed a towel to his wet features.

"Yeah I really had a lot of fun also-" He turned around to find himself face to face with the Tamaranian princess. She stepped closer to him making Robin lean back against the counter.

"I was not aware you were able to express passion in such a way." She space between them was almost no more.

"You…you think maybe we should make sure the other doors and windows are locked. I really don't want any _visitors_ right now." Starfire smiled and played with his hair.

"You needn't worry, I have done so already." Robin smiled and took gentle hold of her waist.

"Well then where were we?" Their faces drifted together closer and closer. They could feel each others breath when a small thud broke them out of it. "What the hel-" He sighed impatiently. He then slowly moved her aside. "I'll be right back, and if that's the pizza boy I swear this will be one order he'll wish he just took home." He left with Starfire softly giggling. He reached the origin of the thud and saw that a window was moving around in the passing wind. He walked up to it and fiddled with the latch. When it moved a little too freely he cleared his throat.

"Starfire, I thought you said you locked all the doors and windows."

"I did," she called back. Robin leaned a little closer.

"I think you better double check." Just then a hooded figure jumped on through the window and pointed a double barrel shot gun in Robin's face. The boy wonder knocked the weapon up and smashed his head against the wall. He then picked up the zealot's lost rifle and ran back to the bathroom. He reached it and upon doing so pointed his rifle directly at Meric. Who pulled up an unconscious Starfire by the hair and held a mid-sized dagger to her throat.

"Oh Ritchie Ritchie I'm disappointed in you. Here it is your first time in Madrid and instead of enjoying the fiestas all you and your girlfriend have been doing is all this useless running around."

"Let her go Meric."

"How do you say 'no' in Spanish?" Robin cocked his gun and Meric let out a loud chortle. "Ritchie you're a smarter boy than that, a buck shot? You'll do us both" Robin began lowering his weapon. "You're coming back with me Ritchie, and this time you're going to stay put."

"Fine, but she stays."

"Oh you know I'd do anything for you but orders are orders, so I'll be taking both of you." Robin was about to protest once more but another zealot approached behind him and knocked him hard in the back of the head. He then threw Starfire into the arms of another and stow his dagger away. "Whether you like it or not." They then carted them away and as Meric walked by he left a medallion on the bed bearing the symbol of Isis. He then walked out closing the door behind him.

* * *

I'm actually really glad you all pressed me to continue this story, because I'm having the best time writing it. I hope you liked this part and I'll update as soon as possible. Laters! 


	15. The god and his wife

Chapter Fifteen

The god and his wife

A hooded figure jumped on through the window and pointed a double barrel shot gun in Robin's face. The boy wonder knocked the weapon up and smashed his head against the wall. He then picked up the zealot's lost rifle and ran back to the bathroom. He reached it and upon doing so pointed his rifle directly at Meric. Who pulled up an unconscious Starfire by the hair and held a mid-sized dagger to her throat.

"Oh Ritchie Ritchie I'm disappointed in you. Here it is your first time in Madrid and instead of enjoying the fiestas all you and your girlfriend have been doing is all this useless running around."

"Let her go Meric."

"How do you say 'no' in Spanish?" Robin cocked his gun and Meric let out a loud chortle. "Ritchie you're a smarter boy than that, a buck shot? You'll do us both" Robin began lowering his weapon. "You're coming back with me Ritchie, and this time you're going to stay put."

"Fine, but she stays."

"Oh you know I'd do anything for you but orders are orders, so I'll be taking both of you." Robin was about to protest once more but another zealot approached behind him and knocked him hard in the back of the head. He then threw Starfire into the arms of another and stow his dagger away. "Whether you like it or not." They then carted them away and as Meric walked by he left a medallion on the bed bearing the symbol of Isis. He then walked out closing the door behind him.

* * *

ALONG THE DOCKS……………….

Raven and Beast Boy darted about the boats and tall sails looking everywhere for any sign of Cyborg and their favorite teenage samurai. Raven sat down off the side of the pier they were currently on and closed her eyes. Beast Boy did a double take after he noticed she had stopped moving.

"Raven what are you doing? This isn't the best time for a nap." She did answer him. "Raven?"

"Shhhh," she hushed him then quickly opened her eyes. "They're this way, come on!" Raven stood up and took off for a yacht about five or six piers away. They hopped onto the upper deck and took a look around. The wind created multiple ripples along the waters surface and a reflective glow danced around on the ship's hull. They heard a few scattered shouts issuing along the shoreline and kept low so as not to be noticed by their new friends. Beast Boy watched Fredrico's men run about in search of them only to come up empty handed. He was about to let loose a sigh of relief when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him down below along with Raven. Unable to say a word they gaped wide eyed at their unseen captors in the shadows. Lee and Cyborg then stepped into the moonlight.

"Oh guys that was not cool," whined Beast Boy. He took several breaths. They heard footsteps above them and Cyborg gave Lee a nod to check it out. Lee nodded back in acknowledgment and cautiously crept up the stairs leading to the deck. Cyborg led them farther into the screening darkness while Lee made sure no one came close.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, we got out of there a long time before Freddy came looking for us," answered Raven. "Have either of you heard from Robin and Starfire?"

"No we were gonna ask yall the same question." He stopped as they saw a lowly henchman tumble down the stairs then stop at the bottom. Lee hopped down next to him and sheathed his sword.

"We are clear." Cyborg turned back to Raven and Beast Boy.

"You're sure you don't know where Robin and Starfire are."

"Cy they ran off right after they did their little tango, Freddy left and then we got on out of there. We haven't seen them since."

"It is then logical to assume they have been taken by the order," stated Lee. "Cyborg-San and I tracked their locator signals to the nearest lodging but found only their communicators and an Order medallion." Rave dropped her hood.

"Then that means they're back at RM 111?"

"Naa I don't think so," disagreed Cyborg. "I mean it's a long way off but we know where it is. They've probably carted them off somewhere where we'll never find them."

"So what are we supposed to do," asked Beast Boy rubbing his arm. Cyborg opened his shoulder light and projected the map on the wall of the boat for a moment. After taking a good look at the final riddle and committing it to memory he motioned toward the stairs.

"We keep going. Our first priority is to keep the Order from getting the eye. I think Robin would say the same thing."

"I agree," said Lee. "Though I have my reservations about leaving my General behind, I do believe Robin-San would order us to press on."

"To where exactly," asked Raven. Cyborg rubbed his head.

"I don't know, yet. But I'm sure wherever it is we need to go next they'll be there waiting for us."

"I hope your right," said Beast Boy.

* * *

IN A LARGE STONE ROOM LIT BY TORCHES………………..

Robin opened his drenched eyes to see yet another full bucket of water being tossed into his face. The boy sat chained to a chair which itself was bolted to the floor. He coughed trying to keep the overwhelming amount of water from blowing up his lungs. He coughed out a chuckle and looked up at them.

"Water torture? You guys sure came down in your style." The zealot then whacked him across the face with the oak bucket he carried. Robin shook his head almost losing consciousness again. "Then again…"

"Ritchie my son, you always did have the best sense of humor." Meric walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "But what got on my nerves the most is how you could laugh at just about anything."

"Where's Starfire!"

"She's busy at the moment. But don't you be getting your kittens in a fiddle my son. She'll be out in a little while."

"I want to see her."

"In a minuet Ritchie, Don't you just want to talk for a while? Assassin to assassin?"

"I told you that's not who I am!" Shouted Robin. Meric cocked his head up and smirked.

"Oh yes of course forgive me." He walked around and pulled up a chair to sit before Robin. He surveyed him for a moment, taking in Robin's stalwart resolve to stay himself among a temple of great evil. "Why Ritchie, why..why, why do you do it? Why do you keep building these walls between us? Why keep struggling against something you know is going to happen." Robin looked up at him. "You can't stop the Arbiter, y-you can't put an end to something that's been going on for decades before you were born." Robin now returned his smirk.

"Because I just don't like you." Meric nodded and stood up.

"It is only a matter of leisure from the Arbiter that you will be converted."

"Just like you did Élan?" Meric's smile faded. "You never were able to convert him were you? That's why he was the only Order operative to receive pay for what he did; because that was the only method of persuasion you had over Élan. That and his life."

"Élan Sacha believed as much in our cause as much as I do with all my heart."

"Sure you go ahead and believe that," mocked Robin. "He cared as much about your **cause** as much as Raven enjoys reading comic books." Meric shook his head.

"I've had enough. I wish to now just get down to business Ritchie. I'm sure your friends have the first two markers, its just a matter of time before they're recovered. And you undoubtedly know where the third marker is if not what the riddle says." Robin remained silent. "Well go on then, tell me!"

"I don't know," said Robin stiffly.

"Why do you lie to me, I hate it when people lie to me. Answer me! Where do we go from here?"

"I can't tell you what I don't know," said Robin his voice rising. Meric rubbed his forehead.

"Look Ritchie, we can go about this the easy way or the really easy way. Its entirely up to you."

"I've been through this kind of thing before…do your worst." Meric then looked as if he had been given all the presents at Christmas. He smiled and shook his head.

"No Ritchie, you don't want us to do our worst." Robin looked up at him apprehensively. Then, as if on cue, two zealots walked in leading Starfire by each of her arms. It was not a security precaution; it was to help her walk. She was dressed in a jet black robe and held a blank expression. They sat her down directly across from Robin. Robin gazed fearfully at her.

"What have you done to her?"

"We just did a little reminiscing of her old school days with me and colleagues. You'd be surprised how quickly she gave in, almost makes you feel sorry for though doesn't it?" Robin tried desperately to keep from crying at the sight of her.

"Please let her go Meric, you can do what you want to me."

"I might consider it if you'll just sing for me Ritchie."

"But I told you, I don't know where the third marker is." Meric walked over and leaned forward before Robin.

"And I told you, you wouldn't want us to do our worst." He walked over to Starfire cupped her chin in his hand. Robin struggled to get free and tear his hands away from her. He then bent forward and spoke in her ear. "Starfire…" Starfire's pupils widened at his voice. "Its time for you to graduate my student. Time to make our Arbiter proud. How many lights do you see?" Starfire slowly blinked.

"Five…."

"Exactly correct, good girl." He patted her on the head like a little dog. "You see Ritchie, she doesn't want to leave." Robin gritted his teeth trying to break apart his chains. Meric twisted his head back to Starfire. "Do you Starfire; reject all others in the name of our most holy order of Isis. To do all that is necessary to ensure the survival of our noble brotherhood. Do you swear to obey our infallible Arbiter as he interprets the will of the goddess Isis?" She trained her eyes to Robin as he routed all his strength in a futile attempt to get free.

"I do…"

"NO! STARFIRE!" Robin cried out losing his breath. Meric rose up and walked up behind her. He then dangled a gold Isis medallion before her eyes.

"Gaze then upon my dear, your destiny." He fixed the piece of jewelry around her neck and let it hang.

"Meric…" Meric looked up at Robin. "If, I ever get one hand free…I swear to God and all the angels in heaven I'll squeeze out your last breath with it." Meric laughed out loud and walked up to him.

"Now see that's the spirit I know you have Ritchie, well far be it me to keep such an awe inspiring attitude down." He released one of his hands. Upon getting it free Robin wasted zero seconds and grasped Meric's neck. He stopped short of strangling him however. With Robin's hand still clasped around his neck Meric bulged his eyes and smiled wide.

"_You can't do it can you?_" He voice was high and hoarse.

"I'm just warming up."

"_Is that so my son, you can't because I was wrong about you. You simply don't have it in you to take the life of another_." Meric pulled Robin's hand away and fixed back to the chair. "But that's the difference between you and Starfire now. She's got what it takes."

"Leave her alone," hissed Robin.

"How long do you think I'm going to stand here and let you bark insults at me Ritchie? Hmm? Because I can tell you right now I'm starting to get tired of it. As far as I'm concerned you'll soon be long dead and the two of us will have great adventures together," said Meric stroking Starfire's hair. "Who knows, maybe I'll have an obedient wife someday." Robin nearly pulled himself loose this time making the chair wobble slightly.

"Meric you bastard!"

"That's it Ritchie I've really had enough. Here's what's going to happen…" He knelt down before Starfire and took her hand. "First what I'm going to do is start biting off everyone one of these dainty little fingers one at a time until you start singing my song." Robin felt his eyes leaking.

"No there's no need for this."

"I'm serious Ritchie I'm getting mighty hungry!"

"Have you honor?"

"This little piggy went to market…"

"STALINGRAD!" Meric slowly turned his head over to Robin's panic stricken face. "It's in Stalingrad." Meric gripped her hand all the tighter.

"Its one thing to lie to me then you're trying to tell me tall tales, Stalingrad has been completely destroyed since 1945 Ritchie, don't be giving me crap."

"The ruins Meric, there's still plenty of ruins. Its buried somewhere under the rubble." Meric dropped Starfire's hand and walked on up to him.

"And how long do you think it will take to search the ruins of one of Russia's largest cities. It gives the phrase 'a needle in a hay stack' a whole new meaning doesn't it? And how do you even know they went and buried it in Stalingrad?" Robin took a deep breath.

"The last riddle says '_The end of a protracted journey ends where the city of red stood still but ten feet._' Communist Russia of the 1940's called themselves the 'red army', and all the Germans needed to do in order to take Stalingrad was reach the river in the center of the city. When the Russians finally stopped them they were just ten feet from the river." Meric stood up straight and nodded.

"Well in that case I think I have a pretty good idea where our door prize is, thanks a bunch Ritchie."

"W-Wait what about Starfire?"

"Don't you worry my son; we'll take good care of her." Robin's face fell if possible even lower. Meric then stood next to Starfire and removed his dagger. "Starfire before you begin your service I have a small job for you." Starfire's blank face looked up at him. "You see I gave our friend Robin plenty of opportunities to broaden his horizons, unfortunately however he simply would not allow himself to see reason. He's been a very naughty boy and I want you to punish him for me." He held the dagger's hilt out to her and she stared at it for a moment. "Please," he added softly. She reached up and gripped the dagger. Giddy as a naïve schoolboy on his first day Meric sauntered over to the door. "Very good, I'll return in a moment to see how your doing. If you have any problems you know who to ask. Chow!" He left and Starfire turned her emotionless gaze to Robin. Robin sent her a weak smile and she began advancing on him.

"Okay Star that's close enough." She paid him no heed but drew closer still. She drew the long knife out of his sheath and threw the empty case away. "Please Starfire now is a great time to snap out of it." He knew of course that his efforts were having no effect; once they were converted they were completely different. She was now but an inch away from. "Starfire can't you remember anything?" She raised the dagger high into the air and could only close his eyes tight. He then felt the cold blade fall down very close though never actually cutting him. The next thing he knew Starfire's alien strength gave the dagger the force needed to cut his hand bindings away. He strained an eye open and saw her smiling down at him. "Starfire…you…your really-"

"Myself," prompted Starfire.

"But I was sure they had turned you." Starfire lowered her head.

"I must be truthful, they were very closer indeed. I could myself beginning to accept what they were telling me. It then occurred to me; it is better to simply convert then be converted." Robin stared up at her flabbergasted. They remained staring at one another for the longest time before Starfire decided to help Robin out of his shock. She leaned down and laid her lips on his. She pulled away slightly thought still but an inch from his face. "My performance was convincing yes?" Robin stood up and once again could only mouth wordlessly.

"Convincing? You scared the be-Jesus out of me." She giggled apologetically. He looked around making sure they were no longer being watched. While he searched about the room Starfire pulled the medallion off from around her neck.

"I am glad I may now end my charade and remove this-this horrid thing," she said removing her robe."

"No wait Star," she paused. "I wouldn't take that off just yet." Outside a number of Isis zealots patrolled the halls and corridors. Two lone zealots moved with their hoods up and heads bowed down. Like a stealthy blanket the black cloaks allowed them to move freely about the halls fairly unnoticed. They quickly passed a set of large doors and as he passed by Robin peeked through the small crack made by opened slightly. Starfire stopped and noticed he wasn't following anymore and turned back while lowering her hood.

"Robin, why have you stopped?" He put his index finger to his mouth.

"Shhh, come on." She moved closer to him. He then removed a side arm and readied to push open the door.

"Where did you acquire that," asked Starfire eyeing the weapon.

"Off the guy I 'borrowed' this robe from." Robin took a few good deep breaths then pushed open the door and allowed Starfire and himself to slip through before closing it again. He then pointed his weapon at the figure who was currently kneeling before an alter. He bowed his head to the gold representation of Isis then rose and turned to the two Titans. "Don't move," said Robin to the Arbiter himself. Starfire put her hands to her mouth at the sight of the ever hooded figure.

"Robin, is this…?"

"What do you intend to do know Mr. Grayson," asked the Arbiter in a soft chilling voice. "You cannot hope to escape, and your thought to hold me hostage is all but folly."

"We'll see about that," retorted Robin. The Arbiter laced his hands together. "You are going to help us get out of here, if not me then just Starfire." Starfire bit her lip at another of Robin's mentioning of sacrificing himself. "But I have been meaning to ask you ever since I heard, what makes you think you can control something as powerful as the Eye of Osiris? Its well beyond anything we could imagine."

"You are quite right about that," replied the hooded cult chief. He stepped backwards and sat down in a stone chair off to the side. "However, you know not the knowledge I possess in order to manipulate what was once mine; and to reunite myself with my love Isis." Starfire and Robin glanced at each other bemused.

"What are you talking about," asked Robin with a furrowed brow. "Isis was wife to Osiris, how could have possibly been Isis mate or even known her. You-" Then it hit Robin like a wrecking ball as everything came tumbling down like a house of cards. He stared at the Arbiter trying to find some other explanation but could only return to his original conclusion. "You are Osiris." The Arbiter reached up and pulled back his hood. Starfire let out a loud gasp and hid her eyes in Robin's shoulder. There sat the Arbiter with not the normal head of a man but that of a misty and transparent skull.

"Those who are dead, do not succumb to the living."

"H-How? Why?"

"The sun god Ra, he feared the power me and my queen Isis held. His fear only burned brighter when I completed creation of the Eye. He knew with it I could assume dominance over the world; so he stole it. He stole it from me and hide it away where it would never be found. He then banished Isis to the underworld and cursed me to live my immortal life on this earth. Ra has kept us apart for nearly five thousand years. And smartly so, for if and when I am ever reunited with Isis the power of the Eye only grows the greater."

"Why haven't you raised her up a long time ago," asked Robin shortly. "You seem to have the power, or have you gods just been losing your touch?"

"Your arrogance and insolence deters me not, soon you will both either be my slaves or residents of the underworld."

"I have resisted you once," exclaimed Starfire proudly. "I will do so again?" Osiris turned his hollowed out gaze toward her and she felt weak at the knees.

"We will see." Robin fired a single shot at their enemy and it passed straight through his forehead and stuck in the wall behind him. Robin ground his teeth knowing he had been expecting that. "None of your mortal weapons can harm me. I am a god. You dare challenge me?" Robin inconspicuously removed a ball from his belt.

"I was thinking about it." He threw it forward and it opened up into a large net. Osiris put his hands up but was engulfed in it before having time to move. "Come on." Robin pulled Starfire by the wrist and the two made a mad dash for the nearest way out. Just as soon as they left Osiris ripped his bindings to shreds and upon standing up let out a loud and unearthly screech.

In the halls Robin and Starfire rounded a corner and Robin found himself hit hard in the face and fell flat on his back. He was then drug through the darkness to the outside.

"ROBIN!"

"I know you want to see this little puppy alive, SO COME OUT AND GET HIM!" She recognized Meric's voice and her eyes lit up with all the pure and righteous fury she possessed. She let out a battle ready growl and let her glowing hands light the way to her sadistic adversary.

* * *

If you will forgive me for letting off there I would be much obliged, I would be even more appreciative if you tell me what you thought about it. Is so weird I pictured this chapter when I first started this story way back in December, it just seems like such a long time ago. Well hope you enjoyed it. Laters! 


	16. Two sides of Starfire

I apologize for the absolute crudeness of this chapter, I went through and did alot of editing. Once again I apologize.

Chapter Sixteen

Two sides of Starfire

Robin fired a single shot at their enemy and it passed straight through his forehead and stuck in the wall behind him. Robin ground his teeth knowing he had been expecting that. "None of your mortal weapons can harm me. I am a god. You dare challenge me?" Robin inconspicuously removed a ball from his belt.

"I was thinking about it." He threw it forward and it opened up into a large net. Osiris put his hands up but was engulfed in it before having time to move. "Come on." Robin pulled Starfire by the wrist and the two made a mad dash for the nearest way out. Just as soon as they left Osiris ripped his bindings to shreds and upon standing up let out a loud and unearthly screech.

In the halls Robin and Starfire rounded a corner and Robin found himself hit hard in the face and fell flat on his back. He was then drug through the darkness to the outside.

"ROBIN!"

"I know you want to see this little puppy alive, SO COME OUT AND GET HIM!" She recognized Meric's voice and her eyes lit up with all the pure and righteous fury she possessed. She issued a battle ready growl and let her glowing hands light the way to her sadistic adversary. Starfire flew out into the open air outside whatever stronghold they were being held in. She stopped when her eyes spotted Meric under a small tree. He supported the boy wonder against the thin trunk and injected a clear liquid into his neck.

"What have you-"

"Not to worry my dear, ol Ritchie is sleeping like a baby."

"Why have you done all this? None this evil is necessary." He smiled wide.

"Necessary; no. It was fun." Starfire balled up her fists.

"You will release him and pursue us no longer." He paused for a moment as if stunned by what she just said.

"You know it was an outright heartbreak to see you just switch sides on me like that, especially after you took the pledge and everything."

"It was a deception."

"Yeah, I'm pretty well aware of that now. But that doesn't matter none. The way I see it you have two choices here today, which I might add coming from us is a luxury. You can A; come back with me and assume the role in our brotherhood of which you swore. Or you can B die a horrible death here with my old pal Ritchie." Starfire once again lit up her fists and gave off a fierce green from her angry eyes.

"Perhaps it is you who shall meet your end." He grinned evilly and removed a short sword from inside his robe.

"Show me." Starfire then felt somthing unexplainable; a sensation ofdevoid of anything resembling mercy. She lifted a few feet off the ground and readied herself. Meric suddenly popped a throwing star from up is sleeve and threw it straight at her throat. As soon as she caught sight of the sharp disk she spun out of the way allowing it to cut into the stone wall behind her. Starfire regained her bearings only to find that Meric had disappeared. It then hit her that he never expected to get her with the throwing weapon; it was just to get the upper hand. As she peered about the surrounding area Meric stared down at her from atop a slender tree branch. He silently leaped down and aimed the tip of his sword for her head. It was but a growing shadow that alerted Starfire to his presence and she quickly reached up and grabbed him by the wrists. With a strong spin she sent him soaring through the air about fifty feet followed by him tumbling all about the ground. He rolled onto his feet holding his sword at the ready, a mean scowl on his face. Starfire sent him a smug grin and he darted forward. As he went he let loose more sharp disks sending a cloud of deadly malice toward the Tamaranian. She quickly reached down, pulled Robin's staff out of his belt, and did her best to deflectthe oncoming shurikens. Starfire spent so much time shiedling herself that she didn't have time to stop him from closing the distance and slashing her across the stomach. Starfire issued a painfull screech and staggered backward. With a defiant lunge she swung at Meric with all her might. He twisted about in various directions blocking and dogding her attacks. Finally he allowed her to finish a low swipe and after cutting the staff clean in half he kicked her hard in the chest. Starfire fell to the groundand realsed the two halves allowing them to roll off tothe side. Meric slowly circled her letting out maniacal chuckles.

"Starfire! I thought I'd be done in time for dinner a long time ago but this is very impressive." Starfire didn't answer but only wiped anamount of blood off her belly. "I'm sure your all sad and what not, you probably pictured yourself valiantly walking away with Ritchie." He wiped his blade with the hem of his robe. "But look on the bright side; at least you went down swinging. Unlike my good and sooon to be lamented freind Ritchie."

"His name is ROBIN!" She shot him with her eye beams completely knocking the wind out of him. Her hands blazing Starfire then proceeded to launch a continuous barrage of starbolts at the man. He ran up to her and went for a stabbing lunge. Starfire moved aside and and tore the red sash from around his waist twirling him until he collided with the lone tree.Very dizzy and extremely off balance Meric turned around and saw Starfire spin his lost sash in the air. Anger clouding his judgment Meric cired out savagley and blindly charged forward. As soon as he lunged forward Starfrie moved aside and wrapped the sash around his wrist, then moved behind him and pulledthe bladed edge to his throat. He remained deathly silent, unwilling to let Starfire know just how very scared he was right then.

"V-Very impressive; a move such as that could only have been learned from me." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"That was a dire mistake on your part." With a swift pull Starfire then ripped the sash off his wrist forcing the blade the to cut his throat. It wasn't until she saw him lying on the ground and sputtering for breath that Starfire seemed to snap out of her apparent battle mode. She gazed down at Meric with a parted mouth as a river of blood seeped out of his wound and stained the ground beneath him. Starfire then fell to her knees, utterly shocked by what she had just done. This simply wasn't possible, no matter how henious the acts commited against her she would never wish death upon anyone. Her tearing eyes then spotted Robin still lying byhimself under the slender tree. She got to her feet and after gathering him up took flight leaving their fallen foe behind.

* * *

ELSEWHERE... 

A long dark car rode along the country side leaving no trail as it went. On the left side of the back seat Osiris sat in complete silence. He had dawned his dark hood once again so as to keep his true identity unknown to anyone but our heroes. As the vehical traveled on the car phone rang shrilly breaking the cold silence. The man beside the driver picked it up and after listening for a few moments hung up and twisted around in his seat.

"My lord Arbiter, I am saddened to report that-"

"Meric has failed," prompted the Arbiter. The zealot nearly shivered at the sound of his voice.

"I am afraid so my lord. Also the body of Elan Sacha has been discovered; an apparent suicide." The Arbiter took in a slow breath.

"An unfaithful coward, he shall meet his just price within the realm of eternal fire. These turn of events, however unfortunate, are remedial. Proceed on our objective, we continue east."

--------

Starfire meanwhile flew nonstop away from whereever it was they had been taken. She felt Robin stir now and again but would just as quickly nod back off. The alien princess knew all to well that she had to get him far far away from their persuers in order to tend to him properly. Then there was the matter of reaching the third marker before Osiris did. Starfire's mind raced furiously at the myriad of trials and tribulations both overcome and yet to be crossed. Though one thought most of all plauged her; 'What was the matter with me? Why did I feel so..so...evil?"

* * *

I apologize for hte shortness of this chatper, but I was forced to stop at an earlier point due to the fact that I'm using the school's library to get this up. You know classes and all that junk, but I'll more than make up for it with the next chatper. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Later! 


	17. Old Friends, Old Memories

Chapter Seventeen

Old Friends, Old Memories

It had been a long and tiring week for the four Titans. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Lee quickly made short work of the final riddle and began making their way to a place that according to history no longer exists. A long passenger train slowly pulled into St. Petersburg station making a screeching sound as it came to a halt. As soon as its doors were pulled open a slew of people came pouring out and began rushing to get to their individual destinations. Cyborg poked his head out and finally stepped out onto the platform.

"Sheesh, everyone's in such a hurry." He took a look around then signaled to his friends that the coast was clear. Raven stepped out followed by Beast Boy and then Lee.

"You know I am really getting sick and tired of trains," said Beast Boy turning a little greener then usual. They walked to the food court and sat down at a table for four. Cyborg cast a nervous look around wondering why people took little notice of a half machine half human, a green shape shifter, a cynical empathic telepath, and a traditionally dressed samurai.

"You ever felt like you really don't fit in?"

"All the time," answered Raven quietly. Beast Boy returned to the table with what appeared to be a hot dog. Lee arched a brow at it and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me BB-San but is that not against your chosen code of dinning?" Beast Boy looked up from his food.

"Huh?"

"Why are you eating meat," asked Raven. Beast Boy sent them disgusted looks.

"ME? Meat? Nooooo?" They all looked at him unconvincingly, he stared down at it for a moment and after taking a huge bite looked up at them. "OKAY! Look we've almost died or been turned into zombies like twenty times. I think now is a great opportunity to kick my feet up for a while."

"That doesn't make much sense," said Cyborg.

"I just wanted to see if I was missing out on anything." He then pushed his plate away. "And I really don't think I have." Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg popped a map of Russia on his arm screen.

"So what now?"

"Now we look for a good place to hide out for a while, and then find a way to wherever Stalingrad used to be." Without giving it much thought Lee added his own bit.

"And then search through over a hundred and fifty square miles of rubble until we find something that I assume is no bigger then a piece of jewelry." Beast Boy nodded.

"Awesome, that sounds awesome. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my summer. But you know we better find someplace soon because my favorite Russian game show is on in half an hour."

Cyborg asked; "Well can we ask around, see where some low profile spots are?"

"No. We cannot trust anyone," said Lee quickly.

"Ah come on Lee not everyone on the planet is part of the Order," retorted Cyborg.

"Well maybe not to their knowledge," whispered Lee.

"What did you say," asked Raven. Lee came in closer forcing them to huddle together as well.

"Before we were forced to part company once again Robin-San told me of a stealthy network of spies the Order has in place around the world. They are called the 'Sortie'." Raven shook her head.

"Sortie?"

"Roughly translated: 'attacker/spy'. Basically the Order pulls an innocent person off the street or someone close to a target and programs a certain objective or mission into their minds. As soon as the subject lays eyes on 'the target' or a prearranged time has elapsed the programming takes over. What we have here is essentially a walking time bomb."

"Can they be stopped before it happens," asked Beast Boy. Lee shook his head.

"Unfortunately the thing that makes a Sortie so dangerous is the fact that even they don't know it's happened to them, so they act as normally as they would everyday. The commands &/or suggestions are implanted into their subconscious, they have no idea they're a Sortie."

"Well surely they must be suspicious of an amount of time they can't account for," suggested Raven.

"All that needs to be done about that is to implant along with the command a false event to account for the loss the time. It also doesn't take long at all to make someone into one of these things."

"How long," asked Cyborg.

"Five maybe ten minuets tops. As long as they're alone with the subject they can do it quite easily."

Beast Boy's mouth parted. "Oh no."

"What," asked Raven. Beast Boy took a deep breath.

"We we're all in RM 111 for two weeks, that a lot of five minuets right there. What if they made one of us into one of those…whatever they are?" Even Raven became quite nervous at the idea. Cyborg gulped.

"You I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think B may have a point. Who's to say one of us isn't."

"I do not believe so," said Lee.

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, we can't actually. Even for a empath as powerful as Raven it is virtually undetectable. At least it is until the last second before it happens. But let's say for a minuet that one of us is a Sortie, say me for example, would I not have tried to kill you all by now?"

"I guess," said Raven. "But maybe it just hasn't kicked in because we're not all here. Robin and Starfire are still out there somewhere, and I'm pretty sure the Order would want to get us all at once." Lee shrugged.

"Perhaps, but I still maintain my assumption that we are all untouched by it."

"So what happens to them once they've completed their mission," asked Cyborg.

"They kill themselves, its part of the programming. Leave no evidence behind." Cyborg sat back in his chair and let out a short breath.

"Man, this all keeps getting better and better." Raven sighed and looked out the window at the passing crowd of people. 'I hope Robin and Starfire are doing okay. I really hate it when this happens.'

"Lee?" Lee looked up at his friends.

"What?" They all shrugged and shook their heads.

"We didn't say anything," said Beast Boy. With a small frown Lee looked over his shoulder and saw a young Asian girl running up to him.

"Lee!" He rose out of his chair, and just in time for she quickly reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted with him and looked her in the eyes.

"Kiore…" With a smile she began speed talking in a language that apparently only Lee understood. When she paused Lee looked back at his friends apologetically. Raven eyed her and arched a brow.

"So, who's your friend?"

"I'm sorry." He moved her to stand before them. "Everyone this is Kiore Nobutasta, she's a...'friend' from a few years ago when I still lived in Japan. I apologize she only speaks Japanese."

"So you do know her," asked Raven. He opened his mouth to answer but Kiore turned Lee back to her and promptly planted her lips on his. They all stared wide eyed and opened mouthed at the scene before them. Beast Boy nodded stupidly.

"Yeah, I'd say they know each other **very** well." Cyborg pretended to cough audibly springing the two apart. After letting him go she spoke again while looking in their direction. Lee answered with a nod. She spoke once again and Lee turned back to them.

"She asked if we needed a place to stay." Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy huddled together. They consulted with one another for a few moments before breaking apart. Raven stood up and approached Kiore. She gave her a nod followed by a small bow of the head.

"Thank you."

* * *

JOINING ROBIN AND STARFIRE……………………

Starfire flew a few feet over the tall trees below them. She peered down periodically trying to find some fresh water to rest by. Robin jerked his head and let out a stifled groan alerting Starfire that he was soon to awaken. She quickly looked around down at the ground and finally spotted a small stream. Starfire gently landed next to it and propped Robin against a nearby tree. She took a small container from his belt and after filling it with some water brought to Robin's lips. He took in a few sips and slowly squinted his eyes open. Starfire's blurry form came into view then finally stabilized.

"Starfire?"

"I am here Robin." He tried to sit up but found his legs unresponsive.

"I can't move." Starfire laid a hand on him to keep him from trying any harder.

"It is undoubtedly a side effect of the sedative Meric gave you." He pursed his lips together in frustration.

"Damn." He looked around at their new surroundings. "Well where are we?" He took the glass from Starfire allowing her to sit beside him.

"I am uncertain. But I would estimate we are far from where we must go." Robin nodded.

"Yeah that's a given. We shouldn't stay here long, Meric will be searching for us and if I'm not sure I can take him right now." Starfire closed her eyes and leaned up against him.

"I do not believe we will have to worry about Meric any longer." Robin took another drink.

"Why's that?" She paused not sure if she really wanted to tell him but her honest nature got the better of her.

"I killed him." Robin stopped in mid-drink. He twisted his head to look down at her but found she was avoiding his eyes. He wanted to say something but instantly forgot what it was he was about to say. He had expected many things but this was by far the last answer he had anticipated. Tears flowed down her face as Starfire remembered the last image she ever saw of Meric. She gripped his cape trying to cover herself up in it, as if she would be completely shielded from anything trying to harm her. "I'm so sorry Robin. I swear I would never have done such a thing, I do know what came over me. Pleas don't hate me Robin." Robin sat open mouthed at what he was hearing. Hate her? Robin could no more hate her any more than he could make it rain. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"Thank you Star, for saving me." She closed her eyes feeling a blending mixture of feelings; relief, confusion, worry, and love. With a quiet sniffle Starfire let her head rest on his chest and she fell asleep.

* * *

BACK WITH THE OTHERS……………

Kiore invited the Titans into her little apartment on the third floor of a boarding house. She currently stood at the stove where at a large burst of flame erupted underneath her skillet. Raven and Beast Boy stared nervously at Kiore's culinary techniques. Beast Boy tapped Lee on the shoulder and jerked his head in her direction.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"Sure, you have to get the meat to the right temperature. Which is very very hot."

"You're sure she doesn't have some other kind of dish that isn't...having meat in it?" Cyborg gawked at the tossed pieces meat with a drooling mouth.

"Oh Man I am so in love!" Raven dope slapped him with a reproachful look. He rubbed the spot on the human half of his head and smiled back at Kiore. "But it does smell good." Within moments Kiore served the food on the table while throwing together a quick salad for Beast Boy. Raven forked some rice and pork upon eating it blinked several times.

"Kiore this…this is very good."

"Thank you, it took a long time to get right." They all gaped at her.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "You can speak English! Lee she can speak English!" Lee sent Kiore a narrowed gaze.

"You may be sure Cyborg-San I am as surprised as you." Kiore smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry guys but these really are strange times and I had to be sure I could trust you. Except you Lee I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier. I traveled a lot so I had to learn a couple of languages." Cyborg stuffed his mouth with another forkful and bobbed the utensil at her.

"If this food wasn't so freakin' awesomely good, I'd have to stay mad at you." Kiore giggled and nodded.

"Thank you Cyborg."

"I'm a little less forgiving," said Raven. "I don't really like being lied to either."

"Well technically I didn't lie I just didn't mention anything." Raven issued several quite grunts and excused herself from the dinner table. Once she left Lee turned to Kiore.

"I apologize; Raven-San does not take those things too well."

"It's alright Lee I'm just glad to have guests, it really can get very boring here sometimes." Beast Boy finished his salad and stood up.

"Well I go see if I can get Raven to forget why she's mad, or I'll just go to bed. Thanks for the salad."

"Yeah dinner was great," added Cyborg. She bowed her head in thanks as the two boys left the room. Lee stood up and walked into the small living room. Kiore put their dishes away and hesitated before entering behind him. Lee removed his sword from his waist deciding it felt extra heavy today. Kiore slid her hand into his and she felt him tense up slightly.

"I've missed you Lee." He nodded with a smile.

"And I you." They both sat down on the couch quietly so as not to disturb their slumbering friends. After a long silence Kiore could barely hold it in for much longer.

"I never believed what they said about Lee. Your sister was in danger; the obligation to your family came first before you're military duty. It was very noble of you, and they sent you away for it," she said sounding ashamed of herself.

"Yes, but I am still alive. And you had nothing to do with my exile; you should not hold any accountability. But it doesn't matter anyway, she's still missing and…well I'm still looking for her. And I'll continue until I have found her." Afraid of his tone Kiore suddenly took his hand again.

"Please don't leave me again Lee."

"I have a new General now, I cannot abandon him. Nor would I if I could." She moved closer.

"I waited for so long for the day that you would return, but you never did." Lee dropped his gaze. "What have you been doing all this time?" He tried to find a way out of this question, the less she knew the safer she would be.

"I am sorry Kiore but I can't get involved with you again, its safer for you." She backed away slightly.

"Safer? Lee what have you done?"

"I have done nothing. As it is a powerful group of people are currently pursuing us. You're taking a large risk just having us for the night."

"But I can help you." Lee glanced at the wall behind her and saw two Sai resting on a shelf.

"And how long has it been since you've been in practice?"

"Since you left." He narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. "Okay not since you've left."

"Tomorrow we will leave and you will forget having ever seen us." Lee stood up.

"Lee wait!" She popped up beside him and grabbed his arm. He stopped and did his best to hide his own remorseful feelings of walking away from her once more. "Can you at least tell me who's after you?" Lee ducked his head down.

"I'm sorry but if would be endangering you if I did." Kiore nodded and released his arm. She gathered up a whicker basket and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm glad to have seen you again, Master Samurai." Silence filled the room and she headed for the door. She opened and began stepping out.

"You too." She looked back at Lee though he still had his back to her. With a small smile she walked outside and closed the door behind her. Lee remained rooted on the spot taking in his reacquired loneliness. The lone warrior had to admit that for the briefest of moments he felt the temptation to stay with her and have her company again. But his situation made that simply impossible. If Kiore got involved with him she would be running for the rest of her life. 'I won't let hat happen to her,' he thought.

--------

Kiore walked down the darkened streets from the food market. She had become good friends with the proprietor and he always allowed her to come in after hours for whatever she needed. As she walked she let out a few short sighs. Not far from her boarding house a man stepped out into the street before her. She stopped at the sight of him and couldn't help but feel immense unease. He wore a blood red robe, his face was pale, and his eyes were milk white. Kiore turned but stopped suddenly when she saw another coming toward her, he looked exactly as the first one only his robe was a deep blue. The next second another caught her eye and felt her breath catch. His robe was jet black and he took in slow jagged breaths. Taking swift looks around at the men surrounding her Kiore reached behind her back with her free hand and pulled out a dagger.

"Stay away from me! Don't come any closer." The man wearing the black robe stretched out his hand and his entire arm turned to smoke. The black smog glided over to Kiore and shot up into her nose and mouth. The basket and dagger fell to the ground. Kiore twisted her head about trying to break away from the smoke but could only mentally cry out. 'Lee! Help Me!' The three closed in around her.

From his small cot Lee sat bolt upright, his telepathy ringing in his head he vaguely heard Kiore's voice and stood up. Raven flew into the room looking just as frantic as he did.

"Lee did you-"

"Yes I heard her, we must go at once!" Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly followed behind and they sprinted down stairs outside while meeting up with Raven as she pashed through the solid wall. Lee swiftly looked about the winding streets and upon picking up her weakmental signal bolted down an alley. Upon reaching the end Lee's eyes widened at the sight of the three strange men shoving and pushing Kiore about in thier circle. Lee ripped his sword out of its sheath. "UNHAND HER!" They all stopped imediatley and dropped her to the ground. They then began to slowly advance on the Titans.

Cyborg readied his cannon. "Who are these guys?"

"We areThe Tirad," they answered in unison.Their voices were hushed and coarse as if they had been made to speak nonstop for centuries. "Osiris must not be stopped. You shall perish."

Cyborg let out a battle cry and shot his bright blue sonic beam at the man in black. His form suddenly turned to formless smoke and allowed the blast to pass through himstriking a building off inthe distance.Lee tightenedthe grip on his sword. "We'll see about that." Heand Beast Boy charged forward, Beast Boy morphing into a tiger. The man in blue shot a pwerful stream of water from his hand blasting the changeling in the opposite direction. Lee attmepted to assault the man seemingly made of smoke while Raven defended herself from hte man dressed red.She raised a circular sheildin protection from a large barrage of fireballs. The battle wouldhave continued for much longer butthey began to hear sirens off inthe distnace.The Titans looked about in all directions trying ot find their origin .

"You shall perish in due time," the Triad announced. The one dressed in red turned and went to scoop up Kiore. Lee shot a look back at Raventhough she was way ahead of him. A black hand rose from beneath Koire and pulled her below.Shethen resurfaced behind Lee where he stood ready for anything. "Soon." The onein black spread his arms and he along withthe other two were enveloped in black smoke before disappearing completely. Lee sheathed his sword.

"Cyborg, you andBeast Boy get Kiore away from here. Raven-San andI shall coveryou from behind."

"You got it," replied the high tech teen. He pulled her up and over his shoulder andthe two took off back to her apartment. Lee nad Raven stood back to back making sure none returned to persue Cyborg and Beast Boy fromthe rear. Raven let out a sigh of relief and dropped her hood.

"Its alright,I think we can go now. AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!" SHe yelled out as a taser suddenly shot into her back sent her to the floor. She and Lee were instantly surrounded by a host of police cruisers. The officers jumped out of thier cars and upon doing so pointed their weapons at the Titan pair.

"YOU DROP THE SWORD!" The teen samurai shot his eyes at everyone of them. "I SAID DROP IT NOW!" Lee went to ready his wepaon butfelt Raven grab his ankle.

"D-Don't...they'll kill you." Her head hten rolled toone side and she was out. Lee gazedoff into the drection Cyborg and Beast Boy had fled and removed hissword from his waist cord. Three officers stalked up one carried away Ravenwhile the other two escorted Lee to a car for himself. Off in the distance Cyborgand Beast Boy watched the resulting scene take place with rue. Beast Boy hit his fist aginstthe wall and cursed.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

Well that was much longer and a little better thanthe last one, but I'll leave that up to you. Until next update, I'll seeya. 


	18. Just the two of us

This is a kinda short chapter which I decided would contain basically nothing but some RobStar fluff. Some people asked for it and I decided 'what the hell'. Besides if you've been reading the story I think you'll agree they're a bit overdue for some 'alone time'. So with that in mind, ENJOY!

**Sugarland31:** I think you'll be very happy with this chapter. ;) Enjoy

**StarfireLover:** I really hope your in the mood for some fluff, because its coming. LOL. Hope you like this next chapter.

**itxprincessxlala:** That's okay, i've popped up in people's stories even when they're more than halfway through it.Thanksfor reading and I'm glad your liking it.

**NightsMysteriousStar:** Greater than great? Well idon't know but thank you anyway. -

**Realfanfics:** I know doesn't that just suck, oh well. We can only hope things get better. Glad your liking the story so far. Laters!

Thank youvery much to everyone who reviewed, nowhere's your update! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Just the Two of Us

Cyborg let out a battle cry and shot his bright blue sonic beam at the man in black. His form suddenly turned to formless smoke and allowed the blast to pass through himstriking a building off inthe distance.Lee tightenedthe grip on his sword. "We'll see about that." Heand Beast Boy charged forward, Beast Boy morphing into a tiger. The man in blue shot a pwerful stream of water from his hand blasting the changeling in the opposite direction. Lee attmepted to assault the man seemingly made of smoke while Raven defended herself from hte man dressed red.She raised a circular sheildin protection from a large barrage of fireballs. The battle wouldhave continued for much longer butthey began to hear sirens off inthe distnace.The Titans looked about in all directions trying ot find their origin .

"You shall perish in due time," the Triad announced. The one dressed in red turned and went to scoop up Kiore. Lee shot a look back at Raventhough she was way ahead of him. A black hand rose from beneath Koire and pulled her below.Shethen resurfaced behind Lee where he stood ready for anything. "Soon." The onein black spread his arms and he along withthe other two were enveloped in black smoke before disappearing completely. Lee sheathed his sword.

"Cyborg, you andBeast Boy get Kiore away from here. Raven-San andI shall coveryou from behind."

"You got it," replied the high tech teen. He pulled her up and over his shoulder andthe two took off back to her apartment. Lee nad Raven stood back to back making sure none returned to persue Cyborg and Beast Boy fromthe rear. Raven let out a sigh of relief and dropped her hood.

"Its alright,I think we can go now. AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!" SHe yelled out as a taser suddenly shot into her back sent her to the floor. She and Lee were instantly surrounded by a host of police cruisers. The officers jumped out of thier cars and upon doing so pointed their weapons at the Titan pair.

"YOU DROP THE SWORD!" The teen samurai shot his eyes at everyone of them. "I SAID DROP IT NOW!" Lee went to ready his wepaon butfelt Raven grab his ankle.

"D-Don't...they'll kill you." Her head hten rolled toone side and she was out. Lee gazedoff into the drection Cyborg and Beast Boy had fled and removed hissword from his waist cord. Three officers stalked up one carried away Ravenwhile the other two escorted Lee to a car for himself. Off in the distance Cyborgand Beast Boy watched the resulting scene take place with rue. Beast Boy hit his fist aginstthe wall and cursed.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

JOINING ROBIN AND STARFIRE……………

A steel toe shoe stomped down on the ground as cold and bitter rain down poured over the trekking Titans. Starfire clutched her arms tight to her sides trying to get the least amount of warmth she could. Robin glanced back to see Starfire battling against the torrential freezing rain and walked up to her to bestow his cape. He draped it around her shoulders and she gave him a weak smile of thanks. A small bit of worry lifted Robin turned his eyes forward trying to make out any sort of path, but the rain created an almost impenetrable wall through which they were unable to see. Robin gritted his teeth in disdain of their current situation.

"ROBIN!" Robin turned back to Starfire who struggled to walk up to him. "WE CANNOT SURVIVLE FOR LONG IN THIS WEATHER!" Robin cast a nervous glance about the area knowing perfectly well that she was right. "ROBIN WE MUST TURN BACK!"

"NO! WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!" Then his eyes spotted what he hoped would be their one and only respite. He waved his hand forward. "THIS WAY!" He took her hand and led her to the small opening of a cave not but fifty feet from where they were. Traveling in the cinderblock type rain however it seemed as though it took them forever to reach it. Robin guided Starfire in first then followed after her. He tapped the wall of the cave to see how weak it was then deciding it could withstand a small explosion he stuck a disk in it and the resulting small 'ka-boom' created a door to block out the cold. Starfire held the cape close around her and noticed Robin fiddling with the small rock wall.

"What are doing Robin?"  
"Right now it's too dangerous to walk around outside, I'm just making sure the door is strong enough to hold up to those winds out there." He cut himself off when he noticed Starfire wiggling her nose. With an amused smile he let out a short chuckle. "What **you** doing?"

"I feel…ah…AH-"

"Oh boy." Robin immediately ducked behind a corner as Starfire let out a resounding;

"ACHOO!" An explosion similar if not a little bigger than Robin's disk blew throughout the small cave shaking the sides and forcing a section ahead of them to collapse. Starfire sniffled and rubbed her nose as Robin came out of hiding.

"Ugh, sorry."

"Looks like you need to get warm." He found a tiny rotting bush off to the side and pulled it up. He set it down between them and instructed Starfire to give it a small zap. She did and soon they had a small but warming fire going. As soon as he was sure Starfire was getting warm again he took out his Titans comm. link and began prodding at it with some thin tools. "It looks like all the rain damaged it a bit, if get it working again we could use the GPS to find out just where we are and how far we need to go."

"I think you should rest." He looked up from his small tools. Starfire's eyes should immense fatigue but also even more concern for him.

"I will, but as soon as I'm done here. I need to get this working pronto because if Osiris gets there before we do-" Robin stopped abruptly when he felt Starfire take his hand. He instinctively stopped his tools and pulled his gaze up to Starfire.

"Please…" He then made the mistake of meeting her eyes and became lost in their innocent shine. As if commanded to do so he dropped his tools and leant back against the cave wall. Starfire crawled over to him and then rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him unusually tense and furrowed her brow. "Robin are you okay?" He shook his head.

"No Star…..I'm scared," he answered truthfully.

"Of what are you scared of Robin?"

"I'm afraid everyday that something's going to happen to you because of me." Starfire looked up at him though he did not meet her eyes. She dropped her gaze and moved her around his chest.

"You need not be afraid Robin. I never feel safer than when I am with you."

"But look at you, because of me we're out here in the freezing cold rain scratching and living off rocks." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I am feeling warmer already." He draped her arm around her and held her close and tight. "I know you are tired Robin, it is in your movements and in your speech." He bobbed his head at how right she was. "Please Robin, sleep. Sleep with me." As her words were a sedative he began to feel his eyes drooping. His grip loosened on her and his head slumped forward. "I love you, Robin." Robin smiled and mouthed four words before surrendering to slumber.

"I love you too."

* * *

REJOINING CYBORG AND BEAST BOY…………………

Cyborg poked his head inside the door into Kiore's apartment. Seeing that they were the only one's present he continued on inside with Beast Boy close behind and carrying Kiore's limp form over his shoulder. Cyborg helped Beast Boy gently lay Kiore down on the couch then checked the rest of her dwelling.

"You sure no one else is here," asked Beast Boy searching the bedroom.

"The police have already come through here, so I figure they won't be back anytime soon. For a while this should be the safest place to be." Beast Boy walked back into the living room and pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Back rooms are all clear."

"Good, as soon as Kiore comes to maybe we'll be able to find out where they might be taking Raven and Lee."

"Granik…" They both looked down at Kiore and saw her head moving from side to side. They knelt down beside her, Cyborg checking her vial signs while Beast Boy dabbed her head with a moist towel.

"Calm down," cooed Beast Boy. She took a deep breath and pinched her eyes shut then re-opened them wearily.

"What were they doing to me?"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. "You got us, we've never even seen em' before."

"I bet Robin would know a thing or two about them," speculated Beast Boy. "Have tried to raise either him or Star on their comm. links?"

"Lots of times, but I can't ever seem to get a signal. They either lost them or something's jamming the frequency." Cyborg halted his scan of Kiore's body upon finding nothing wrong with her. He then retrieved a glass of water and handed to Kiore. "Now what were you saying a second ago? What's Granik?" Kiore took a gulp of water.

"Granik State Hospital, it's an institution for the criminally insane."

"And people get taken there a lot?"

"More so then the actual prison, which I think I should add is less of a prison then Granik."

"What do you mean," asked Beast Boy. Kiore bit her lip.

"Let's just say…you not really considered human once you've been admitted." Cyborg stood up and paced around the room before hitting his fists together.

"Alright, then we're going in after em'." Kiore stood up only to fall back down from exhaustion. Beast Boy helped her stabilize herself then she sent Cyborg a skeptical look.

"Cyborg I have something to ask you. Are you what the professionals call…..nuts?"

"What?"

"In the fifty years since it first opened its doors, Granik has never suffered a successful escape attempt; from the inside or out."

"Successful, meaning there have been attempts in the past." Kiore nodded quite obviously.

"Well yes I think if I had to spend more than an hour there I would grind my knuckles down to try and get out." Cyborg nodded with a smug grin.

"So all we have to do is take a look at the failed attempts, see what they did wrong, and go from there. Besides, a long time ago they didn't have a couple of Titans on the inside or out." Beast Boy stood next to his friend proudly.

"Yeah they don't know who they're messing with." Cyborg took a step toward her.

"We don't get them back the triad is gonna be the least of our worries. We're gonna get them out of there, so are you with us or not?" Kiore sighed and cast a nervous glance about the living room until her eyes fell on the two sai hanging on the wall.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN AND STARFIRE……………

Robin pulled away the fragile rock wall away from the opening to their cave. As he did the new day's sunlight poured inside filling the cave with warmth. Robin and Starfire stepped outside and were welcomed by the sound of chirping birds. Starfire smiled as a mocking bird flew past her and up to its nest high up in the tree tops.

"I certainly prefer this to our previous condition."

"You and me both Star," said Robin. Robin flipped out his comm. link and held it up trying to get a good signal.

"We're you successful?" Robin pursed his lips together in frustration.

"Nope and it doesn't look like I'm gonna for quite awhile."

"So we shall be stranded here for a while until such time that you can discover where we are?" Robin tilted his head apologetically.

"Yeah something like that." Robin noticed her face fall slightly and cursed under his breath. The last thing he wanted right now was for Starfire to feel down or depressed any more than they already were. He thought hard for a moment then mentally snapped his fingers. "Maybe it's not all such a bad thing." Starfire looked at him curiously.

"I do not understand." He took her hand and they walked along the tree line.

"You remember the time last summer when you asked me if I wanted to go on a picnic?" She smiled at the memory.

"Yes as I recall I was most intrigued by the human ritual of dining in the wilderness. Unfortunately the day we planned to go on 'the picnic' you quite suddenly and without explanation departed and I as forced to cancel it." She added the last part with a noticeable amount of disappointment. Robin scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah Dalton called me on some mission and…well I should have said no but…well that was my mistake. Anyway I was thinking since we're out here alone-" He gave Starfire's hand a squeeze and a hint of blush colored her cheeks. "I thought we might have one right now." Starfire seemed interested but a thought crossed her mind.

"How, we do not have any..well..food." Robin smiled and gestured to a small stream at their feet.

"That should lead to a lake or river, you wouldn't happen to be in the mood for fish would you? We combine that with a couple of rations I have tucked away; I think we could pull it off. What d'ya say?" Starfire smiled and took both his hands.

"That would be most delightful."

--------

They followed the small stream of water until they indeed found a fair sized river. The sun rays sparkled along the surface of the water creating millions of tiny shimmers. While set to catching them some fish Starfire gathered an armful of sticks and within moments had a cook worthy fire going. He stuck their fish on sharpened sticks and placed them over the fire. Robin then unclasped his cape and lay it down on the ground.

"Well it's not a white cloth…"

"It is more than adequate," said Starfire. She had little consideration for the unorthodox methods being employed; it was after all the thought that counts. They sat down on Robin's cape and stared ahead at the setting sun.

"You know for out in the middle of no where, this place isn't that bad." Starfire cocked her head at the reddish orange display.

"One might argue it is quite pleasant. It almost reminds me of looking at it when we are home at Titans Tower."

"Reminds me of your hair," mumbled Robin.

"I beg your pardon?" Robin throat caught and he wanted to slap himself for being so reckless. Then he figured he had confessed a great deal not too long ago so what could it hurt. He edged a little closer to her and draped his around her shoulder.

"I said it reminds me of your hair." If Starfire blushed before she turned an even deeper shade of beat red. She turned her face to his and met with his smiling masked face. Hesitantly she reached up to his face and rested her fingers on his mask. His smile faded slightly as he was afraid of what he was sure she wanted. She closed her hand slightly and inched even closer to him.

"May I? Please?" He gulped and slowly lowered his defenses. She pried the edges of his mask loose and soon after pulled it away from his face. A wave of warmth spread throughout Starfire as she now gazed into his brown eyes. They had the look of someone who had been made to see a thousand horrors but begged her to pity him in some way. Her eyes grew misty and she caressed his cheek.

"You're eyes Robin."

"What about them," he whispered.

"They seem so hard and brave, yet sad. You should not feel so sad Robin." They steadily drew closer.

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm not." And they met in a kiss which only deepened as they slowly descended down flat on Robin's cape. Robin moved his hands around the back of her neck and ran an ungloved hand through her hair. Starfire allowed several content sighs to escape her when she detected a smokey scent. She parted slightly from Robin.

"I-believe our meal is ready," she breathed. Robin smirked and shook his head.

"Ahh, give it five more minuets." Starfire smiled sweetly and let her head fall back down to Robin's. Off to the side the two fish turned to charred bricks. With little to no regard for the fact that their meal was now burnt to a crisp Robin continued to passionately take her in.

In the dark shroud of the tree line a figure stood watching them. The black cloaked member of the triad watched them unceasingly for the longest of times. He then raised his hood and stayed stationary. He pulled his hood down and his face had completely changed to mimic that of the Titan leader. He pulled his rob away to reveal that he know not only appeared as Robin facially but also in dress and form. Soon, very soon, he would carry out Osiris' plan. Soon, their newest member would be back where she belonged.

* * *

For all you die hard RobStar fans who simply can't get enough fluff, that was for you. Until next update, I'll see you around. Laters! 


	19. These Four Walls

**Bree-2006:** I'm just glad you were able to read it and get caught up. There will be plenty of Rob/Star fluff to come.

**The Winds:** Oh please forgive me :Bows to reviewer: I am always trying to stay true to the comics so in my stories they'll be blue from now on. Sorry about that.

**TTHPFan:** I'm glad you liking it, for jumping in around this time. I was afraid someone who hadn't been reading from the begining might not understand it. OH no kidding! Those SAT's and PSAT's sucked balls for me. I usually do pretty good with grammar and vocabulary but that test pulled out all the stops on me and bit my head off. But trust me, its worth it. I finally got my dim brain into college so can you, and you should. Though on a less serious note, nobody really cares but I'll say anyway, by bowling team went from twelveth place to second place last week so we're siked about that. Well hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to get your review. Laters! Oh and three hour naps kick ass.

**Princess Angelfire of NZ:** Well I'm glad you approve. LOL. how's your story coming along?

**Samanthe 2121:** Sure looks that way doesn't it. Hee hee hee ;)

**Itxprincessxlala:** You bet I know what its like. I've stayed up pretty late trying to get this stuff done, maybe that's a little crazy but who cares. I like it. Laters!

**Starfirelover:** I really don't konw myself when the what the last chapter will be, we'll just have to see ;)

**NightsMysteriousStar:** I thank you very much for the cookie. lol. And anyone who takes the time to review for one of my stories is a hero of mine. Thanks alot. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much.

I thank you all for you generous reviews and now without further anticapation your udpate. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

These Four Walls

Starfire smiled sweetly and let her head fall back down to Robin's. Off to the side the two fish turned to charred bricks. With little to no regard for the fact that their meal was now burnt to a crisp Robin continued to passionately take her in.

In the dark shroud of the tree line a figure stood watching them. The black cloaked member of the triad watched them unceasingly for the longest of times. He then raised his hood and stayed stationary. He pulled his hood down and his face had completely changed to mimic that of the Titan leader. He pulled his rob away to reveal that he know not only appeared as Robin facially but also in dress and form. Soon, very soon, he would carry out Osiris' plan. Soon, their newest member would be back where she belonged, or she will die. He silently made his way out of the woods.

* * *

GRANIK STATE HOSPITAL…………………

A host of men walked down hall of the infamous psychiatric hospital. They all surrounded a young man who had been striped of his traditional Japanese robes and katana. They all slowly followed as he was led to an office down a long hallway. Lee's escort seemed bent on not allowing a single unauthorized breath to escape him. As he passed each locked room he noticed several of the inmates stared back at him with dulled marbles for eyes. 'What is this place,' he thought. They all stopped just before the office and the lead guard detached a number of the bindings holding him stiffly. Now able to move more freely Lee was summoned on through and ordered to sit before a man behind a desk. He was bald with many wrinkles across his face and one of the lenses on his bifocal glasses was slightly chipped. He read over a small file then folded it neatly and peered at Lee with his beady eyes.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dr. Bilger." Lee barley nodded in response. "Do you know why you have been placed under my care," he asked casually.

"I have been falsely accused of murder," returned Lee plainly. He looked about the room and at the three guards who were grinning with a hint of scorn. "Where is Raven? I want to see her."

"I think you need to calm down for a moment and tell me all about the story you told to the doctor who so charitably bestowed you upon me." Lee rolled his eyes.

"As I told you associate my friends and I are currently being pursued by a powerful cult set on mass genocide in order to-"

"Yes, yes I am well acquainted with your ardent argument that if we do not release you your friends will die and the world will end." Lee shifted in his seat. "Is this not so?"

"Well not end per say but change in many horrible ways. Why do you continue to detain me? I wish to see Raven."

"Oh yes your accomplice. We have yet to evaluate her but rest assured we will be able to find room for you both and now if you'll follow these nice men they'll take you to your room." Lee's mouth slacked open in astonishment.

"Take me to Raven; I have to make sure she's alright." Dr. Bilger allowed a grin to creep across his face.

"Oh you need not worry, she's sleeping most soundly at the moment. Now be a good boy and go to your room." Lee's eyes then fell on a ring around one of the Dr's fingers. At once Lee recognized the symbolic depiction of an Egyptian cat. He leaped forward but was suddenly pulled back by the guards behind him.

"NO! HE'S ONE OF THEM! STOP! UNHAND ME!" Dr. Bilger gave the head guard a nod and the man unclasped his nightstick. Lee sent up a protesting glare and received a hard blow across the face. Three men pinned him down over the desk as the Dr. strode up and stuck a long syringe in Lee's arm. He wasted no time in injecting the clear liquid in the teen samurai and backing away slightly. Lee's struggling arms slowly lost their strength and he let out a long tired breath.

"Alright," whispered Bilger. "Take him out of here." Two guards draped Lee's motionless arms around their shoulders and they dragged him out of Dr. Bilger's office. The captain was moving to follow when Bilger held him back. "I want you to keep an eye on him; this one is not to be underestimated."

"What about the girl?"

Dr. Bilger shook his while checking his watch. "She is heavily sedated, and routinely done so I don't see why we can't keep her here in-defiantly for further study. The samurai on the other hand, at the first sign that he becomes exceedingly dangerous I'm afraid we may just have to misplace him. Do you understand me?" The captain gave him a quick nod.

--------

A door was slowly pushed open and the two men roughly dropped Lee onto his thin mattress. He groaned and sluggishly turned on his side though his eyes remained closed. His mouth moved robotically thought only allowing inane mumbling to escape it. The captain sauntered on inside and tapped Lee jabbed at Lee's side with his baton.

"I know you can hear me right now." Lee finally blinked. "It was just a little something to help you relax. I don't usually talk to our patients but I just wanted to make sure you understood something." He placed the tip of is slender club beneath Lee's chin and propped his head up. "The good doctor doesn't run this place, I do. And I really like the way things are. So all you have to do is abide by the rules and keep all your crazy bullshit to yourself. You understand me, you catching my drift. Or do I need to pay your friend a visit." Lee slurred a passive response and the captain straightened up. "Alright, now maybe you should get some shut eye." He turned and the other guards followed him out. Lee fell on his back and remained stationary.

"_Lee?_" The drugged teen peeked open one eye and moved his eyes about.

"W-Who said that?"

A voice popped back up in Lee's head. "_It's me R-Raven. I can't keep this up for long, I don't know what they did to me but I can't concentrate long enough to even walk_."

"It's okay Raven-San, I'm just glad you are okay."

"_If…that's what you call it._" Lee grinned slightly.

"Don't worry I'm sure the others will find a way to free us soon."

"_Whatever you sa.._" Her words trailed off and Lee only heard his own thoughts.

"Raven? Raven?" He closed his eyes when he realized that Raven was no longer conscious and allowed himself to taken into sleep's clutches.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN AND STAR……………

"See it?" They leant back on Robin's cape.

"No I still cannot see it," answered Starfire disappointed. Robin smiled and pointed his finer back up at the nighttime sky.

"See that line of stars that curves slightly?" She trailed her eyes until she finally made out the celestial depiction.

"Oh yes! Yes I see it now," she exclaimed happily. "What is it called again?"

"That one's called the 'big dipper'."

"Dipper?"

"Yeah you know it's shaped like a ladle, a spoon, you know?" She nodded while staring up at the myriad of lights above them. "And look, that one's called 'Cassiopeia'. She's supposed to be some kind of princess or something." She cocked her head curiously at it.

"Cassiopeia was banished to such a high place?"

"No it's just a little thing they made up for it. And there's Cephius, Orion, Orion's belt, and the little dipper." Starfire giggled.

"I felt the desire to ask if there existed a subordinate constellation to the 'big dipper' but decided it would be a silly thing to inquire." Robin gave her a nudge.

"Naaa, believe it or not I've met a handful of people who haven't even heard of the big one." Starfire's eyes then squinted as she apparently found something.

"Robin, unless I am mistaken I believe the tail star of the 'little dipper' is the North Star." Robin furrowed his brow.

"No kidding, you know I never noticed that. You know for as long as people can remember, the North Star has been a guide." Starfire glanced at him.

"Do you think that is so?" He smiled.

"I know so; my guiding star however isn't up in the sky." Getting caught in the moment once again they began to moved closer when a sharp beeping snapped them out of it. "What the-" He removed his comm. link from within his uniform. "Did I just hear this beep or what…"

"I heard it also. Perhaps you should attempt to achieve a stronger signal." Robin scrunched up his face.

"But I'm a much better time here," he whined. She smiled and pulled him up off the makeshift blanket.

"If you do so we may some extra time," she tempted. Robin thought about for a moment and chuckled.

"Well who can beat that logic, alright but it may take a minuet." She nodded and he walked off holding the little device up and scanning for a decent signal. Starfire let herself fall back down to the boy wonder's cape. She lay down and sighed upon picking up the obvious scent of Robin. Her eye lids began to droop shut when she heard a small snap off to the side. She sat up with a start and saw Robin standing not far from her.

"Robin?"

"Starfire," he said plainly.

"I thought you were attempting to make contact with our friends."

"I did, we're all set."

"Wonderful," she said happily. He sat down beside her and smoothly guided her down to her back. She gazed up at him a little surprised. "Robin?"

"Yes?" he smiled down at her mischievously. She swallowed a little apprehensively.

"I wish to know if you are feeling okay."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Starfire shifted her eyes about.

"Well, I am simply taken aback by your action. Though please do not misunderstand me, I am always happy to be near you." His smile widened and settled down next to her.

"Then just relax." He gently wound his hand her neck and brought her mouth toward his. Though as Starfire was awaiting his inevitable touch a dark stream of smoke poured out of Robin's mouth and flew into hers. Her breath congealed and her eyes went wide. Gasping for air Starfire felt the burning desire to jump up and run but found not one of her limbs obeyed her. She then did the only she could do; speak.

"R-Ro-obin?" 'Robin' began to breathe more of the incapacitating fog into Starfire's mouth. The now apparent imposter Robin bent lower but never broke his link with the Tamaranian.

He spoke in a silent and creepy whisper. "Osiris is thy god." A bead sweat ran down the side of her head.

"O-Osiris…is..m-my enemy," she coughed. Undeterred, 'Robin' poured even more ghastly smoke into Starfire.

"Osiris is thy god," he repeated. Now afraid that she now also heard his voice inside her head Starfire twisted her head as much as she could trying to sever the connection.

"H-He is my enemy." His eyes narrowed.

"Your **god**." And Starfire let out a loud gasp as not a stream but a column of smoke shot out from 'Robin's' mouth. "Osiris is thy one true god and you have always bowed before his infinite wisdom." Tears streamed out of her eyes as she felt the ability to breathe leaving her.

"No, I-I have not." He took a firm hold of her head, gripping her temples in a vice-like grip.

"Listen to me slave, you will embrace Osiris as your god here and now or I will not stop do you understand. You're going to follow him or your going to die." Starfire trailed her eyes up to the stars and coughed a short breath. 'Robin…..help me.'

Robin walked back around a fat clump of bushes irritably stuffing away his communicator. "Stupid damn thing, can't get the smallest signal anywhere." He stopped dead when he saw Starfire's eyes drooping shut and someone who looked exactly like him uttering something. The imposturous Robin closed his eyes and began chanting while still delivering the jet black smoke.

"Befall thee sortie…" Robin's eyes bulged out at the one word and he darted forward.

"SHADOW!" 'Robin's' head shot sideways just as the real Robin tackled him off of Starfire. They rolled a few feet Robin finally pinning his double to the ground. The imposter then turned to black nothingness and rematerialized behind a bewildered Robin. Shadow grabbed Robin by the back of his shirt and threw him into a nearby tree trunk. His back aching beyond belief Robin staggered to his feet and saw his evil twin retake his original form. Robin readied a bird-a-rang in each hand. "Where's the rest of the Triad," he sneered. Shadow's pale face and milk eyes rested on Starfire.

"Engaged." He then turned to vapor and reappeared beside Starfire, who at that point was only semi-conscious. A sharp whistling caught his ear forcing to jump away or risk being hit by the two bird-a-rangs that now returned to Robin.

"Don't you dare take one more step toward her!" Spat Robin.

"Yee only delay what is inevitable, Osiris is a god. The power of the eye will soon be his as will thee and thy companion." Robin gritted his teeth and moved in front of Starfire protectively.

"Over my rotting dead corpse." Shadow scoffed.

"That may very well be a distinct possibility. Be wary of thy wishes." And in the blink of an eye he transformed into a shade of black and vanished. Robin darted his eyes about the area making sure Shadow had simply transported elsewhere. He scrambled down beside Starfire propped her up on his lap.

"Starfire! Starfire please move your hand or something, anything!" Her eyes slowly opened and closed.

"Robin, I am having difficulty breathing," she said quietly. He nodded and gently set her back down. He knew what he had to do but was slightly nervous about it. He lowered his mouth to hers and began breathing normally. He then gave a few quick pushes onto her chest. Hoping the only remedy he could conceive for this would help Robin continued until Starfire coughed a couple of times gasping for breath. "Starfire," he exclaimed with a smile. "Are you alright?" She sat up and rubbed her throat.

"I am feeling better." She stared at him for a moment then threw her arms around him. "Thank you Robin." He nodded and hugged her back. He felt her grip tighten as though she felt utterly safe with him was afraid to let go. He gently rocked her and stroked her hair.

"Its okay Star, he's gone now."

"What was…it felt so-"

"Invading," prompted Robin. Starfire pulled away and gave him an astonished look.

"Yes." He could tell she was curious at how he had made his guess so accurate.

"They've done a lot of things to me, some I've spent everyday trying to make myself forget. Though I think I've finally found out just how they create the sortie." Starfire cocked her head.

"Sortie?" He opened his mouth to explain when they heard the last thing they expected to hear, Cyborg's voice.

"Robin….are you there? Starfire do you read me?" They stared blankly at one another before Starfire pointed to Robin's pocket. He roughly reached inside and fumbled with his comm. link.

"Cyborg! Cyborg is that you?"

"Robin?"

"YES! I mean yes it's me. Where are you guys?"

"St. Petersburg," answered Cyborg. Robin smiled back at Starfire.

"They figured out the last riddle. Cyborg, I know this may be a bit of an asinine question but…how have you guys been?" A small silence passed through the comm. link.

"How have we been?" Starfire shrugged as though Cyborg could see them both.

"What I mean is have you run into the Order or three weird guys who call themselves the Triad?"

"You could say that." Cyborg then proceeded to go into great detail from the time that they arrived in the train station, meeting Kiore, up to Lee and Raven being taken away. Starfire took Robin's arm.

"Friend Cyborg please tell us our friends are okay."

"Based on what Kiore's told us we're going to guess they're still alive but I'm not sure how long they'll stay that. We're cooking up a jail break as we speak."

"Cyborg can you tell us where we are?"

"Yeah, I'm tracking your signal about two hundred miles North from where we are." Robin and Starfire's faces brightened up. They weren't as far off as they previously thought. Starfire borrowed Robin's comm. link.

"We will be there as soon as possible Cyborg."

"Star are you sure you can fly that far," asked Cyborg.

"Yeah are you," confirmed Robin. Starfire nodded definitively.

"I am."

"Alright we'll wait for yall to get here but be quick about it, we don't know how long Raven and Lee can hold out in there."

"Got it, over and out." Robin stuffed away the communicator. "You've been through a lot yourself Star, I don't wanna make you do something your not up to. And what if we run into trouble again?" She smiled and put up her hand.

"You needn't worry Robin, in all truthfulness a long flight with you as a burden will assist me in forgetting about….what just happened."

"Well, I'm glad I can help." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"You can be sure I am more than appreciative of you company Robin, you will protect me yes?" He smiled and nodded.

"You know I will."

"Well let us begin, we have little time remember?" Robin chuckled and allowed himself to be taken up by the beautiful Tamaranian. As they took flight however Robin frowned in wonder. Why was Starfire being so, relaxed? It was almost as if she was faking it.

* * *

In all truth after I got finished with this chapter I wasn't too happy with it, but I am still eager to hear what you have to say about it. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment, LATERS! 


	20. A Friend Lost

**TheRavenMyth:** I dig your new name. And all these truck loads of cookies. I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. Though in all honesty I was hoping for that cause the one before that was really just a filler. Just a little something for readers who need some serious RobStar moments here and there. Anyway, I'm just trying to make everyone happy so hopefully you are too. That way I'm happy…..you know what there's too much happy going on here I'm just gonna shut up and let you read the chapter.

**Samanthe2121:** I prefer da na na….dun dad a. lol. Man that was weird. And I intend to keep up my work, I leave it up to you whether it's good or not. Hope you like it. Laters!

**StarfireLover:** Really? Cool, its good to know its getting some kind of effect across. I'm happy to know you still like so much. And you know after I read your review I went back to read that part and it did feel that way. That's kinda cool. Well anyway, that's for the review and I can't wait to read your next one.

**TTHPFan:** Now you know you no matter how badly I want to tell you everything it's just nowhere near as fun as figuring it out by yourself, most of the time. Though I will tell you this, remember that anyone who has been made into a sortie has absolutely no idea it's happened. It could happen within mere moments of being in contact with shadow. So with that in mind I'll let you find out later.

Just reading about that makes me wish I had been there to see it. My friends and I loved that kind of stuff. Jason was always the one who could make the loudest and craziest noises, and they were funny as hell. And while we're on the subject of tests, they tried to fail me out of my English lab. I got a notice saying that I failed it because I was behind with my test, which I passed in the day before. Turns out the bone head of a proctor that was with me that day didn't write it down in their records (go figure).

I've only ever been to one midnight showing and that was for 'Lord of the Rings'. I really hope GoF is done better that Prisoner of Azkaban. Both the books were freaking awesome, but the movie in my opinion didn't do it justice. But maybe this one will be better. Have you heard anything about Spider-Man3? I usually make it a point to find out little bits about these movies but lately I've been too busy with school and what not. And thanks, we're still having to play our best in order to keep 2nd but soon I think will come out on top; what with the ginormous cookie you gave. LOL. Enjoy the update. Laters!

**Itxprincessxlala:** Too short? It's like three thousand words. Well, I'll try to make this one longer I guess. I'm sorry to hear your team suffered. I'm not sure if this is anything like it but when I ran cross country/track, we would depend on a single race to stay within the competitive ring. But sometimes we just wouldn't make it and we'd all be pretty bummed. Well I hope you and your team do better. Just work hard and don't give up, and you'll all do just fine. Hope you like my next chapter!

I've been getting so many cookies lately I feel like the cookie monster or something. You know it would be nice to get a s'more every now and then…gosh. Though a cookie is fine. :0 Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

A friend Lost

Robin chuckled and allowed himself to be taken up by the beautiful Tamaranian. As they took flight however Robin frowned in wonder. Why was Starfire being so, relaxed? It was almost as if she was faking it.

* * *

RETURNING TO LEE AND RAVEN……………

Lee passed around in his small enclosure impatiently. Thus far the routine injections that he had been forced to receive kept his telepathy nullified just enough to keep him out of contact with Raven or anyone on the outside. He heard his door click open and young woman about his height entered. She wore a slim pair of prescription glasses and held a clipboard. The guard behind her closed the door.

"Good morning," she greeted him cheerfully. "My name is Dr. Elsa Zelanca. I have been appointed you psychological analyst." She stuck her hand out but Lee did not shake it. A little coy at his silence she sat down and cleared her throat. "How are you feeling today?"

"Is there a reason why you are here Dr?" Dr. Zelanca paused and read over a few notes on her clipboard.

"As I said I have been sent to evaluate you on a psychological level."

"Your here to determine if I'm crazy or not," clarified Lee. She lightly chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, that's putting it simply." She set her clipboard aside and laced her hands together in her lap. "So, why don't you tell me from the beginning what the problem is?" Lee closed his eyes out of minor affrontery.

"As I have said numerous times before, my companions and I are on the run from a powerful and highly organized cult that seems to have spanned all across the world."

"Why do you say that?"  
"Because our esteemed Dr. Bilger is an agent of theirs." She removed her glasses and cleaned the lenses with a skeptical look.

"Don't you think that if the leading physician in this institution were involved in that sort of thing some of us would find out?" Lee nodded but then shrugged it off as if the argument had no merit whatsoever.

"Perhaps, or many of the trusted personnel here could very well be involved or manipulated to do so."

"You have evidence to support your claim," she asked almost eagerly.

"We've seen it before. I would not put it past Osiris to use any method to get his way. It is something I, along with my companions, have come to understand about these people; they're not people." Dr. Zelanca jotted a few lines down and returned her attention to the irritated samurai.

"Lee, in our terminology what you have been describing is what we call an intricate paranoid delusion." He rolled his eyes. "You, when I say 'you' I am only generalizing, you have feelings of persecution or paranoia and thus create an elaborate scenario on through which you are able to vent these feelings."

"I am not paranoid!"

"Please keep your voice down, there's no need to shout."

"Have you spoken to Raven-San yet?" She bit her lip and shifted around in her seat.

"I have not had the opportunity yet, to my knowledge she has been sedated further and I have not been allowed access to her."

"And you haven't found that suspicious," asked Lee incredulously.

"Well, n-not per say," she stammered while pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Should I?" Lee mashed his hand in his face in amazement.

"They keep feeding her drugs to keep her from thinking clearly because she has the power to escape and potentially blow the good Dr.'s cover."

"And what about you?"

"They haven't even opened my door before now. And I will tell you now, the first chance I get I'll fight my way through them until I have freed Raven-San." She bared her teeth nervously.

"Ohhh I would advise against that Lee, our captain of the guard tends to be a little rough in my opinion."

"Sure he is, why don't you watch just how he does his job?" She stared at him uncertainly. "You may find there's more to your colleagues than meets the eye." His words sunk in and she mouthed wordlessly when a tapping caught their attention. The guard looked in a clicked on the intercom.

"Dr, the session is over." She nodded and fumbled with her things.

"Well it was…interesting Lee. I hope we speak again." She moved to the door and when the guard cracked it open Lee immediately spotted his chance. In the blink of an eye he dashed forward and pushed the guard out into the hallway. A flabbergasted Dr. Zelanca stumbled backward while Lee made his escape down the hallway. With a frustrated growl the guard stood up and pressed an alarm on the wall. The halls were then filled with an ear piercing shriek that sent many of the patients to their knees in discomfort. Lee skidded to a halt at an intersection and began darting his eyes about trying to decide on a way to go.

"THERE HE IS!" He swiftly looked back and saw three more guards running up to him. He made up his mind and sprinted down a randomly selected corridor. As he rounded a corner he met two more guards and caught a nightstick being thrown at his face. With a firm grip on the man's wrist Lee quickly flipped him over onto his back and knocked the other in the gut. He left the two guards groaning on the floor and continued on his way. He didn't get far however for at that moment an arm appeared out of nowhere and close-lined him at the neck. Lee fell to his back and coughed out a few spurts. The captain of the guard stepped out into the hallway and brutally hit him in the side three times before slowly circling him.

"You know what they say about this place?" He kicked Lee in the stomach. "That it's everybody's own private personal hell, well guess what…" He bent down pulled Lee's face up by his hair just as he tried to crawl away. "I'm the devil!" He then sent a tremendous blow across the pained teen's face. His nose bleeding and his midsection badly bruised Lee was then hoisted up by two guards and carried away back to his room. The captain tucked his stick away and straightened out his collar. He twisted his head sideways and saw Dr. Zelanca watching him with a look of apprehensive scorn. He narrowed his eyes at her and she backed away around the corner. He turned to leave and came face to face with Dr. Bilger.

"My office Stephen, now." A little withdrawn from his previous state of superiority he followed the head doctor back to his office away from calming crowd. He walked in and Stephen closed the door behind him.

"Look sir about my methods-"

"Stephen I could care less what you do with him," interrupted Bilger. The captain nodded with excision. "What aggravates me right now is how he's even able to step out of his room. They are both supposed to stay hooked on psychotropic drugs, they should be barely aware of what color the sky is. Now why am I seeing different?"

"Sir you can be sure I am doing all that can to keep him in line but it's actually a miracle we've been able to keep just one of them incapacitated this long." Bilger blinked his eyes irritably.

"What are you talking about Stephen?"

"They both possess strong psychic prowess, more so the girl. It is difficult to dull such powerful minds." Bilger stepped closer to him emphatically.

"And do you really think _he's_ going to accept that as an excuse? Stephen shifted about nervously. "As you may recall he recently had a good colleague of ours liquidated for his repeated failure, a useful agent within the CIA. Now if he's willing to sacrifice an asset such as Decker so readily do you think he'll feel any different toward a rent-a-cop security guard like you?" Stephen frowned in disdain but shook his head. "We can't afford to risk having that boy around anymore."

"I will kill him myself."

"No, just disappear him for now. I'll consult the Arbiter and we'll go from there." The captain nodded and started to make his way out. "And Stephen…please don't screw everything up." Stephen ground his teeth and stiffly walked out.

* * *

KIORE'S APPARTMENT……………

"Alright Kiore, you and Beast Boy enter here." Cyborg point to a spot on a lay out of the nut house Lee and Raven were being kept. She and Beast Boy nodded and Cyborg continued on. "I'll quietly make my way on down this hall and, provided they get here, Robin and Star will recover Lee and Raven's stuff. The three of us will watch your six while you two concentrate on freeing Lee and Raven. Got it?"

"Sure, do you know what kind of resistance we might…meet," asked Beast Boy. Cyborg shifted his eyes to Kiore. She stared blankly at him for a moment then nodded quickly.

"Oh! Well they're not exactly equipped to repel an all out assault but if they do have agents of the Order inside then our task may be a little more difficult. Though they're outer surveillance is pretty strong."

"Don't worry I've got that covered; we've got someone on the inside who's asked if she can help."

"Sounds like a plan," said Beast Boy with a nod.

"And it can be done," said Cyborg. "Okay now I all I have to do is brief Rob and Starfire-" He cut himself short when his arm started beeping.

"What is it," asked Beast Boy. Cyborg smirked.

"We've got incoming." He strode over to the window and opened it wide. A few moments of silence and then at once Starfire and Robin flew in and tumbled down on the floor.

"Dude! Where you guys been," exclaimed Beast Boy. He gave them both a hand to stand up and Robin let out a tired breath.

"That's a story in and of itself."

"Well I wanna here it, soon as we deal with our other problem," said Cyborg.

"You have devised a plan of action yes," asked Starfire.

"You better believe it," stated Cyborg proudly. "Oh and this is Kiore, remember?" They both shook her hand.

"Cyborg can I talk to you and Beast Boy for a second," invited Robin. They both followed Robin to another room and he peeked past the door to make sure Starfire wasn't listening. Beast Boy folded his arms.

"So Rob what now." Robin scratched the back of his head and held a look of dismay.

"Shadow attacked Starfire," said Robin in his own thoughts.

"You mean guy in black, white face, creepy eyes…in need of a tan," prompted Cyborg.

"Yeah, that's him." Beast Boy looked past Robin and saw Starfire merrily chatting with Kiore.

"She's looks fine to me."

"That's the problem," said Robin. He looked as if he were trying to convince himself otherwise of something. "I think…I think Starfire may be a sortie." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other anxiously.

"Man, do you realize what you're saying." Robin then snapped his head up at Cyborg with indignation.

"Cyborg don't ask me a question like that again. She's more important to me than my own life; of course I know what I'm saying."

Beast Boy furrowed his brow. "Well if that's true what or how are we supposed to do anything about it. If she is a sortie and she finds out that she can't complete her mission she's going to kill herself."

"Don't you think I know that Beast Boy," answered Robin fiercely.

"Hold up, if she is one of those things how come it didn't kick in when yall came flying on through the window."

"The sortie programming works on a trigger basis, if I'm right in that she's supposed to kill all of us, then she has to see all of us together in order to better her chances of doing so."

"So what do we do," posed Beast Boy. Robin sighed.

"We save Raven and Lee, and make sure Starfire only sees a few of us at a time."

* * *

LATE THAT NIGHT……………..

Lee lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. This was certainly the last place he had pictured himself being in at this time. He lay there wondering if Raven was still in a chemical induced coma or if they extended some mercy and allowed her consciousness, if only for a moment. He let his eyes fall shut when he heard a tapping at his bared off window. He turned around in confusion and his mouth dropped when he saw Starfire waving at him.

"Star-San!" He jumped up, to the window and creaked it open. "Star-San what are you doing here!"

"We are here to rescue you, and Raven."

"I do not think that will be an easy endeavor." She smiled reassuringly.

"Do not fear, as Cyborg said we are being assisted by someone within these walls." Lee looked puzzled.

"Who?" At that moment he heard his door open and Dr. Zelanca cautiously poked her head inside. "Elsa?" She nodded.

"Apparently she contacted Cyborg in the late afternoon and explained your situation and how she might be of assistance." Lee turned back to Elsa who had been staring at the floor nervously. He nodded back at Starfire and she flew back down to the ground. Lee closed his window and walked up to the agitated Dr.

"You didn't have to do this." She shrugged.

"Maybe, but then your friends would have a more difficult time getting you both out of this place. Raven is in an isolation room two floors above us." Lee took her shoulders.

"Elsa I thank you, but you need to leave now and go someplace far away." She pushed her glasses up.

"Do I really have to?"

"The sooner the better. Believe me when I say that very little gets past Osiris. If and when he finds out you helped us escape then they're going to come looking for you." She gulped and nodded her head.

"Okay." He bowed forward chivalrously.

"Once again, Raven-San and I are in your debt. Thank you." He then swiftly made his out and Elsa leant up against the wall.

Lee jogged down the hall swiftly and silently looking for any signs of his fellow Titans. He then caught sight of the unmistakable silhouette of a cat off in the distance. Seeing that the cat was a shade of green he casually walked up to it and looked around.

"Where are the others?" Beast Boy morphed back to human form.

"Kiore's right behind me, she's just making sure we we're followed."

"Robin and Star-San?"

"Liberating yours and Raven's personal belongings from the basement." He nodded just as Kiore came jogging out of the darkness just as lightly as Lee had. She saw him and smiled wide.

"Lee!"  
"Shhhh!" Both he and Beast Boy hushed her.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Kiore will take you out," said Beast Boy. "I'm going for Raven. Did this doctor woman tell you where she was?"

"Yes, she's two floors up in an isolation room. My guess is she's still drugged tremendously."

"No prob. You two just get on out." They both nodded and Kiore escorted Lee down the darkened hallway. Beast Boy flipped open his comm. link. "Cyborg?"

"Go ahead," Cyborg's voice responded.

"Meet me two floors up."

"Gotcha." Beast Boy stuffed his yellow and black device and transformed back into his cat form. Now with the exceptional ability to see in the dark, Beast Boy silently sneaked past a few patrolling guards who were more sleep walking then doing their jobs. He made his way past another sentry and saw two men guarding a single door at the other end of the corridor. Guessing that only Raven would merit such an amount of watchfulness he steadily crept toward the two men. He innocently approached them and meowed cutely. They glanced at each other then jerked his head down at Beast Boy.

"Get rid of it." At once Beast Boy switched from cat to Gorilla and hit both their heads together. They slid against the wall and down to the floor just as Cyborg finally caught up with Beast Boy.

"Is she in there?" Beast Boy slid open a small screen and saw Raven lying motionlessly on a bed with an IV in her arm.

"Yeah she's in there but she looks pretty out of it."

"Alright stand back," pronounced Cyborg. Beast Boy moved away and Cyborg aimed his cannon at the door. After taking aim at the hinges he blasted two well placed shots and the door hung loosely on a single hinge. He strode and finished the job by ripping it out of the wall entirely. Beast Boy moved past him and walked up to Raven. Her mouth hung ajar and he could see her eyes moving beneath her lids. He moved her hair out of her face and scooped her up bridal style.

"Lead the way," he said to his half mechanical friend. Cyborg and Beast Boy trotted down the halls and winding staircases often times jumping back around corners from fear of being seen by passing sentries. Cyborg pushed open a creaky door leading them out to a yard outside with a single flickering light illuminating the pavement. They took five steps when…

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!" The two stopped dead and found themselves surrounded by at least two dozen guards. They all cocked their weapons and held them at the ready. Beast Boy held Raven tighter to him and did his best to hide her from them. The captain of the guard stepped up to the circle and shook his head.

"Didn't know she had friends coming. Guess we can make room for you to."

"Guess you can just kiss my ass!" Cyborg growled. Stephen smirked and seemed only a little put off.

"I'll only ask this once…where's the samurai?" He then heard a whisper in his ear.

"Here." He quickly turned around and saw only a fist colliding with his face. They all turned and pointed their weapons at Lee only to let their guard down as Robin, Starfire, and Kiore passed through the door. Beast Boy quickly pulled Raven out of the scene and back to the prearranged rendezvous point. Beast Boy ran farther and farther while the resulting battle took place behind him. Not keen on leaving the scene, though part of the plan it was, Beast Boy silently prayed he and Raven would not be the only Titans left.

* * *

MUCH LATER THAT NIGHT……………

Beast Boy lay Raven down in the spare bedroom of Kiore's apartment. He paced around the living room nervously. 'I should've stayed,' he kept scolding himself. Just when he was sure he should go back he heard a small click at the door and Kiore moved inside closely followed by the rest of his friends.

"Guys," exclaimed Beast Boy in a hushed voice.

"Hey man," greeted Cyborg.

"How's Raven doing," inquired Robin.

"She's fine; she's sleeping in the other room."

"Wonderful news Beast Boy, I go check on her." Starfire glided off to the back room and Kiore sluggishly made her way into the kitchen. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee then gathered near the couch.

"Now what is this I hear about Star-San," asked Lee.

"Rob thinks she's a sortie," said Cyborg. Lee looked slightly puzzled.

"Are you sure?"

"Well the problem is we can't be really," said Robin through a sigh. "She's unexplainably nonchalant, more than usual I mean. She hardly seems to recall what happened…a lot of the signs are there."

"What do you suggest we do then," asked Lee. Robin shook his head.

"I don't know. But we have to make sure she doesn't see all of us together at once."

"Robin…" They heard Starfire's voice coming through the door and they froze. She opened it; glanced back at Raven then fixed her eyes on them. They all stared wide eyed and apprehensive at her. "Raven has moaned something about needing green tea, please do we have any?" She stood awaiting an answer then felt slight unease from the four terrified looks being sent her way.

"Why are you all looking at me in such a way?" Beast Boy gulped.

"You don't feel any different right now?" She shifted her eyes about nervously.

"Noooo, should I?"

Cyborg moved his hands through the air trying to collect his thoughts. "You don't feel like…killing us all right now?" She backed away slightly.

"No! Of course not," she said with an amount of crossness. Robin leaned towards Lee.

"Then she's not a sortie," he whispered. Starfire began to get annoyed and a little freaked out.

"Please, what are you all talking about?" Robin turned to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee.

"Has anyone else in our group been alone with Shadow lately?" They all shook their heads.

"Not that I'm aware," said Lee. Just then a thought crossed Cyborg's mind.

"What about Kiore?" They all slowly turned their heads toward the kitchen just as the girl slowly walked back into the living room. Lee cautiously moved toward her.

"Kiore, think we need to talk." She met his gaze and he saw her face to be extremely vacant. She put a ring with a red stone on her finger and stretched her hand forward.

"DOWN!" Beast Boy pushed Lee out of the way just as Kiore let a destructive red beam issue from her ring. Starfire squeaked and joined Robin and Cyborg behind the couch. Kiore's eyes darted to every corner of the living room searching for a sign of life. Her eyes locked on Lee and Beast Boy and without hesitation she raised her hand once more. In a forgetfulness of mortality Cyborg ran forward and leapt between Kiore and his two friends. The beam shot straight through his shoulder and blew it to pieces.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg shrieked out and fell back against the wall.

"What has gotten into her?" Starfire tugged on Robin's arm.

"Kiore's a sortie!" He jumped up and threw a bird-a-rang at the girl knocking her ring off her hand. Already having a backup plan Kiore reached behind her and pulled out her sai. Yet just as she was about to charge forward she felt Lee take hold of her wrist and as soon as she made eye contact with him he sent a powerful psychic blast her way. Her eyes rolled up and fell limp in his arms.

--------

They took Kiore to the nearest hospital and hoped that whoever took them in wouldn't ask too many questions. They all stood around her bed while a host of machines kept her alive. In order to stop Kiore from murdering everyone and eventually killing herself Lee was forced to put her in a deep coma. He stared down at her broodingly. Raven, finally able to walk, closed her eyes in remorse.

"I wish I was there. I could've helped." Beast Boy rubbed her shoulders.

"It's alright Rae." Lee stood by Kiore's side and rubbed her hand gingerly.

"What are we to do now," Starfire asked Robin. Lee set her hand down and strode up to his leader.

"I am unsure about the rest of you, but I'm going to find that third marker. Then I'm going to get the eye, and I'm going to kill Osiris." With a definitive stare Lee swiftly left the room leaving them staring after him with troubled looks.

* * *

Man this has got to be my longest running story. Mostly because between chapter's twelve and thirteen I didn't update for six whole months. Shame on me. But I'm back in groove so HOORAY! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Until next update! 


	21. Descending into the Darkness

**TheRavenMyth:** If I had to pick two favorites of Edgar Allen Poe, they would be 'Pit and the Pendulum' and 'The tell tale heart'. I usually zone out to the point of a dangerous coma in English class, but those were really good. But you made a great new name. You what pisses me off sometimes is when I'm trying to make a screen name, and I have this great idea in mind, but somebody already did it. Man that's annoying. I'm glad you liked the chapter and it's a shame the story's almost over.

**TTHPFan:** Is life more fun when we're insane?...You damn right it is! I can't begin to tell you how much fun my friend Jason and I had making Chewbacca noises (in class). Lord that was funny. Usually I find out everything I can about movies I'm interested in, but lately I've been missing out on that stuff. Mostly because where I live now I don't have the internet, and that's where I got most of my news. But its okay, I can still use the school's computers. Every time I hear about Spider-Man three I keep hoping Doc Ock is gonna be back, in the comics he was thought to be dead but came back a while later. It's sometimes annoying how in every movie so far they've offed all the villains. My cousin was jumping up and down the other day because she was so excited about GoF coming out and was going around and seeing if she could find people to go with her. I told I might have plans on the day she wanted me to go with her, but she gave this puppy dog face and batted her eyes and bla bla bla and I caved. Its not like I don't want to see it, I just thought I might go at a different time. But I'm sure it'll be tons of fun. My friend gave me this copy of Episode three way before it was due to come out and I had it for a while but the quality was the crappiest you'd ever see. So I threw it away and patiently waited for the real thing to come out. Well I'll leave you to the chapter and I hope you like it. Laters!

**Itxprincessxlala:** You model? That sounds interesting, what exactly do you model for? I build church furniture with my cousin and Uncle, sometimes a fun job sometimes a really not fun job. My life's going pretty well, I just finished my Algebra class with flying colors. Our criminal Justice teacher is taking us to a prison this Friday, that ought to be…..interesting. And my Thursday night bowling team is now in second place. Other than stubbing my toe on the way to type up this chapter, life's been pretty good. That's god to hear you like your line of work. You always should do what makes you happy while also making sure it provides well enough. Well I hope you like the chapter. Laters!

**Realfanficts:** Well that's good news. I was sitting here thinking 'Man I hope realfanficts likes this chapter.' LOL. I am glad you enjoyed it and hope for the same in this chapter.

**Starfirelover:** If you thought that was a bad place to leave off wait till you get to the end of this chapter. I can't say no more though, you'll just have to read for yourself and find out what I'm talking about.

Well here be another chapter for yall, thanks for your reviews and I hope you all like this one. Oh and to anyone who's been watching the show, what do you think of the season so far?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

Descending into the Darkness

They took Kiore to the nearest hospital and hoped that whoever took them in wouldn't ask too many questions. They all stood around her bed while a host of machines kept her alive. In order to stop Kiore from murdering everyone and eventually killing herself Lee was forced to put her in a deep coma. He stared down at her broodingly. Raven, finally able to walk, closed her eyes in remorse.

"I wish I was there. I could've helped." Beast Boy rubbed her shoulders.

"It's alright Rae." Lee stood by Kiore's side and rubbed her hand gingerly.

"What are we to do now," Starfire asked Robin. Lee set her hand down and strode up to his leader.

"I am unsure about the rest of you, but I'm going to find that third marker. Then I'm going to get the eye, and I'm going to kill Osiris." With a definitive stare Lee swiftly left the room leaving them staring after him with troubled looks.

* * *

ELSEWHERE…………..

Osiris stood by himself before a large window in a dimly lit room. Now and again he would glanced skyward toward the stars, observing their positioning. 'The stars are in alignment,' he thought. 'Soon Mr. Grayson and his companions will fulfill their purpose.' A few meek knocks were heard on his door and a man stepped inside.

"I beg your forgiveness for the intrusion my lord," he said on one knee.

"Speak," he replied shortly. The man gripped his Isis medallion in silent prayer that he would walk out of this room alive.

"Meric's body, as you requested." Upon it's mentioning a gurney with a covered cadaver was wheeled in and set in the middle of the room.

"Leave us." All too happy to leave Osiris' presence he swiftly left the room and close the door behind him. Osiris walked up beside the bed and pulled the white sheet down to reveal Meric's pale face. His dulled out eyes stared straight up at the ceiling. Osiris ran his gloved hand through Meric's hair. "I know you can hear me in the underworld you now reside in. You have failed me Meric. And yet even death you are still useful to me." He pulled away the sheet completely exposing Meric's body to the air. "This vessel I live in now is failing me. Therefore you shall provide me with one last service. After all…" He lay his hands on Meric's head. "A mind is a terrible thing to waste."

* * *

REJOINING OUR HEROES……………..

A piece of rusted metal crunched under Cyborg's foot. He scratched the back of his neck and scanned the environment. All around them, as far as the eye could see, was rubble. Each of them spread out looking and picking around in the vast citywide landscape that was nothing but wreckage. Raven stood up and dusted her hands off.

"Realistically speaking, how are we really going to find a tiny little artifact in twenty square miles of debris?"

"Now what kind of an attitude is that Raven," asked Beast Boy with a grin. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm only suggesting that we be a little realistic about this. I mean how big an area do you think this is?"

Lee's voice then popped up on her comm. link. "Approximately twenty-three square miles." Raven nodded coarsely.

"Thank you Lee," she replied in comm. device. Several meters away Robin was bent over sifting through a pile of ash and eventually came to a large rock. Starfire threw away a piece of old metal and walked up behind him.

"Do you believe you have found something?" Robin bit his lip.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to take a look. Star could you give me hand?" She happily obliged and lifted the heavy boulder away. Disappointed that he saw only a dent in the earth Robin gave her a nod and she let the rock fall back to the ground. Robin cast a incredulous look around at the deserted landscape. He called back Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. "Where's Lee," he asked when they returned.

"On the far side in some half collapsed department store," answered Cyborg. Robin nodded and stood in silent pensiveness. Finally he looked around at them and shrugged his shoulders.

"To be perfectly honest with all of you, I'm starting to agree with Raven."

"Really," she asked, a little surprised.

"This place is huge, and for all we know what we're looking for could be no bigger then a coin."

"So what are you saying," asked Beast Boy.

"That maybe if we can't find it, maybe they won't be able to either and the Eye will stay hidden." Starfire shook her head doubtfully.

"Forgive me Robin, but I believe it would be foolish to assume that Osiris will simply give up if we are unable to locate it." Robin ran a hand through his hair. "In all truth it might in fact encourage him to search even further if he knows we longer do so."

"Star has a point Rob," said Cyborg. Robin agreed with a befuddled nod, wondering how someone with his experience with the Order could have thought something like that.

"Well I'm open to suggestions."

Beast Boy furrowed his brow in thought. "You think maybe if we brought the markers that we have together they'll somehow lead us to the last one?" They all seemed a bit skeptical at first.

"What've we got to loose," said Raven. Robin pulled out his com link.

"Lee?"

Lee stepped over what appeared to be a forgotten and blackened body. He reached for his own communicator. "Go ahead."

"Have you found anything?"

"I have not. My search continues."

"Alright, we're gonna try something but keep at it."

"Understood," he answered obediently. Robin tucked his communicator away and rejoined the others. Starfire held the little arrow head while Cyborg grasped the small gold ring with the symbols around the edge. The two slowly brought them closer together not entirely sure what if anything would happen. To their astonishment the two objects began to emit a soft glow and tugged Starfire and Cyborg in a certain direction. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy glanced at each other. Raven arched an eye brow and smirked.

"Well, follow the leader."

--------

Lee passed under a charred archway while moving his eyes about in various spots. Since they left Kiore in the hospital he had been a little quiet then usual. He stopped and looked around anxiously as a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach began to rise. He unsheathed his sword and spun around. Out of the shaded darkness stepped Shadow. Lee ground his teeth ever so lightly.

"The sortie creator," he whisper.

"The dead man," returned Shadow. Lee took a single step forward before noticing the other triad members closing in around him. Lee tightened his grip on his sword. He nodded around at each of them.

"Alright, which one of you wants to go first?" Pyro, the red robed man lit up his hands with ready fireballs. Lee held up his sword at the ready.

"YO!" A blue sonic blast knocked Pyro back next to Shadow and the blue robed man regrouped with them. Cyborg and the rest of the Titans entered the scene and stood beside their samurai friend. "Now the field's even." Though grateful, Lee stepped ahead of them.

"You all may fight the other two, Shadow is mine." He said pointing his sword at the man in black. Robin smirked and extended his staff.

"You heard the man. TITANS GO!" Raven and Starfire took to battling The man in blue, so named Hydro. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy charged forward at Pyro. As starbolts, bird-a-rangs, sonic blasts, and large green animals flew about the scene Lee slowly advanced toward Shadow. Shadow himself held no facial expressions, only stood waiting for Lee to finally get close enough to fight on his level. Kiore's dulled out eyes still fresh in his mind Lee held his sword in both hands and charged forward. He swiped at shadow only to cut into the open air when Shadow morphed into black vapor and reappeared behind him. He punched Lee hard in the back and before he hit the ground grabbed him by the waist and threw him into a nearby wall.

Off to the side Starfire Hydro ran in a sprint trying to outrun Starfire's eye beams. He rolled to the side, formed a ball of water between his hands and threw beneath her. At once a whirling column of water rose up and incased her. Starfire clasped a hand to her throat unable to breath. Though Hydro seemed to claim victory against Starfire he failed to notice, until the last second, a piece of wall in black energy pelting toward him. It smacked him hard dead on and he flew backwards and his back cracked against a metal pole. His eyes went wide and fell to the ground motionless. The water spout died down ad Starfire sailed back to the ground.

"You okay," asked Raven. Starfire coughed up the last remnants of the water and nodded. Raven glanced over and saw Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy crouching behind a large pile of rubble while Pyro bombarded them with waves of flame. Robin held three disks between his fingers, let them loose and they spread white foam all over Pyro. His flames died down and he frantically began trying to get the flame retardant off him. His weapons gone Cyborg and Beast Boy took action. Pyro was thrown back by Cyborg's cannon and then knocked back into a ditch by rhino Beast Boy. Robin looked down at him and deduced Pyro had landed in just the right way, due to the fact that his neck was bent in an odd form.

Lee meanwhile continued to fight to death with Shadow. His navy blue robes had been torn here and there during the fight and a small stream of blood ran down his head. Shadow shot black smoke his way and Lee rolled forward to dodge it. Upon coming out of the roll he lunged forward and ran Shadow through. Utterly surprised by this, Shadow's expressionless face transformed into a confused one. Lee's eyes twitched from anger and let the fallen villain slide off his blade and to the ground. The others walked up as Lee wiped his sword clean.

"I thought he was made of smoke or something," said Beast Boy.

"The other two must've needed to still be alive for that I guess," replied Robin. "And you can calm down now Lee." Lee took a couple of deep breaths and sheathed his sword.

"I do not mean to loose my temper. I am glad you found me when you did."

"Well believe it or not Lee," said Robin gesturing to Cyborg and Starfire. "They're the ones that lead us to you." They brought out the glowing pieces and found they had stopped pulled them.

"I believe we are within a few meters of the last marker," said Starfire. Robin looked around and nodded.

"Fan out." Beast Boy transformed into a dog and took to digging as many holes as possible. He quickly ran his paws through the dry earth until he hit something. He changed back to his human form.

"Hey guys, over here! I think I found something!" They all abandoned what they were each doing and ran up to Beast Boy. Raven finished the job by forcing a few feet of the dirt out of the ground and into a pile next to the hole. Without really thinking about it they all began sifting through it. Cyborg blindly felt around until he grasped something solid.

"Hold up guys." He pulled out what he held and they saw a wooden box in Cyborg's hands. They crowded around him eagerly and he opened it. Inside sat a gold cross. They all gazed down at it wondrously. Each side was exactly the same length and at the end of each point was the letters _N_, _S_, _E_, and _W_. Cyborg smiled down at it. "And bingo was his namo."

"Who is bingo, "asked Starfire.

"Never mind, let's put em' together."

"Is that what we're supposed to do," asked Lee. "That seems a little too simple to be correct."

"So was letting the other two pieces show us the way," said Robin. Lee considered it for a moment then nodded in agreement. Cyborg set the cross inside the gold ring and to their surprise is locked in place. He looked back at Starfire and she handed him the arrow head. The moment he set it on the cross it began to spin, faster and faster. One or two of them began to feel dizzy from trying to follow it and it suddenly stopped. They all recoiled with a start. The arrow head pointed somewhere between the N and W.

"What does it mean," asked Raven. Robin studied it for a moment and moved the whole thing a few inches counter clockwise. When he did the point turned backwards so that is was still pointing in the original direction.

"North by Northwest," breathed Robin.

"What," asked Beast Boy. Robin picked it up and held it out in front of him.

"It's basically a large compass. It'll point in the right direction and we just need to follow it. When we get close I'm sure it will give off some kind of reaction to tell us we gone far enough."

"Sounds like a plan," said Raven with her arms folded.

"Yeah, as weird as that all sounds," said Beast Boy smiling.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER……………

Whether one could or would believe it or not they indeed followed the way the large compass pointed. Over the next few days they traveled over a distance of two thousand miles. From Russia's frozen landscape, back across Rome, to the sandy deserts of (you guessed it) Giza, Egypt. Robin hid away their guide while they walked through the bustling town of Cairo, not actually having arrived at Giza. Raven and Starfire did their best not to be noticed as they were the only females within hundreds of miles that were not dressed in the culture's known attire. One man shot out from the crowd and began pressing them with what he called fine fabrics, lustful jewelry, and other quality imports.

"Not interested," deadpanned Raven. With a short jolt of her powers he pushed the salesman back into the crowd. With a grin of amusement Robin led them on but stopped when he felt a small jerk under his cape. They others crowded around him and he brought out the compass. Instead of pointing in its original direction, it now pointed at the picture on a tourist post card. Robin picked up the card and got the vender's attention. He then spoke in a few words the others could not understand and the vender replied in the same speech. With a bow of thanks Robin set the picture back down and continued walking. Starfire quickly caught up with him.

"Robin, was that the language of these people."

"Not necessarily, he was a Muslim. A little bit of Farsi Arabic goes a long way." Form behind Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Show off."

"Robin-San," called Lee. Robin looked back at him while still walking. "Might I inquire as to where we are now going?" Robin turned back around.

"The guys said that the place on the post card was what was left of the Temple of Amun Ra. The thing says we need to go there so that's where we're going."

"And you know how to get there," asked Raven. Robin opened his mouth but only moved his head about.

"I have a good idea where it is."

"Good enough for me," said Cyborg joining him up front.

"Yeah how hard can a freaking temple be to find," added Beast Boy.

"I do not believe it will be long before we reach it," said Lee with an excited smile.

"Ummm, pardon me." They all stopped and turned at Starfire's call. She and Raven stood together and she seemed to be afraid to speak her next thought. "Would it not be easier if we simply requested the proper directions from the indigenous people here?" They all looked at each other than at Starfire and Raven as if they were nuts.

"Star, we can find by ourselves just fine." Said Robin pointing off in the distance.

"Yeah and besides who wants to go that trouble," asked Beast Boy with a shrug.

"Oh I don't know Beast Boy," said Raven. "Maybe someone who wants to go the right way."

"We are going the right way Rae," said Cyborg.

"Pausing for knowledge we already have would only slow us down," spoke Lee factually. With that the four boys continued walking. Starfire and Raven stood with their arms crossed and slightly irked looks.

"Raven?"

"Yes Star?"

"Why is it Earth men absolutely refuse to inquire for the proper directions?" Raven shrugged her shoulders and patted Starfire on the back.

"I don't know Star; it's a mystery that will baffle us all for centuries to come. But most of the time I think its becuase they're just plain stupid." Starfire giggled s they continued on.

"Yes, its does seem most, as you say, blockheaded."

--------

They walked well into the night and finally came to the remnants of the old temple as seen in the photo. As they took a look around the ruins Raven sat and sarcastically filed her nails.

"You know, we could have been here hours ago, but no, we had to rely on your infallible sense of direction." Robin let out an irritated sigh and twisted his head over at her.

"You wanna give us a hand Raven." Raven pitched away her file and stretched her arms with a yawn.

"Well I supposed if I have to." Earning yet another amused chortle from Starfire Raven joined the search for anything unusual. Cyborg's shoulder lit moved along the crumbling stones helping him discover anything amiss. Starfire moved along the edge of a section of wall with one hand lighting her way and the other brushing off sand to better make out the writing. Her sweeping hand brushed against something protruding out from the wall and when she cleaned it off completely saw the symbolic representation of an eye.

"Robin! Friends! I have discovered something." They immediately gathered around her and she pointed out her discovery. Robin lightly touched it.

"It's the symbol for Ra."

"Well that makes sense," said Cyborg. "I mean this is one of Ra's temples isn't it?" Robin however shook his head.

"Yeah but what's curious about it is that it's on a section of wall that seems to depict some kind of conflict with another god of the time."

"Osiris?"

"Most likely." Robin then noticed that out of all the other pictograms on the wall Ra's symbol protruded out the farthest. Acting on a complete hunch Robin pushed in the hieroglyph and they heard and felt a rumbling. Our heroes instinctively moved farther away from the ruins and saw a stone slab in what was the floor slide away and reveal a secret entrance. Once again their guide pinned for them to enter and they did apprehensively. They walked down a flight of stairs that seemed to descend for miles. Neither Cyborg's light nor Starfire's hands could shine all the way down the long staircase. Once they finally reached the bottom Robin removed a midsized flash light and found what he was looking for, a torch. He removed it from the wall. Lit it with a match and set back on its wall holder. The amount of light from it, Cyborg, and Starfire provided some illumination but not enough to satisfy him.

"Let me," said Raven. "Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos." The remaining matches in Robin's possession suddenly lit and each found themselves a torch to ignite. At once the hall lit up brightly, with the only darkness being back up the long staircase. The hall itself was fairly plain for the most part. The ceiling was supported with stone archways that ran down to the floor and a single door led deeper into the caverns. At once the compass Robin held flickered and then broke apart into its three pieces.

"I guess we're here," he said looking down at them. Beast Boy gazed around at the large room they now stood in.

"Wow, I can't believe we've actually made it this far." A voice behind them then said.

"Yes, most impressive." They all spun around and the last man they expected to see walked out of the darkness.

"Meric!" Robin had his staff at the ready and the other Titans soon followed suit. He shook his head.

"No, you see only Meric's body. But I am not he; I am one who would claim what is his." Robin narrowed his eyes in wonder.

"Osiris?"

"The very same." Robin's mouth gradually sank open. "I will not attempt to explain it to you. Your feeble minds could not possibly comprehend what I would be telling you." The Titans stood resolute still. "But here we are, finally, in the place where a few American soldiers buried the most powerful device known to man."

"What if we suddenly decide it's ours now," threatened Robin.

"Your fate would be the same as all others who sought the eye for themselves. I am its master, therefore its yields its powers to me alone. Surely even mere mortals like yourselves can understand that."

"Well your one against six, so I wouldn't be spouting off insults if I were," said Cyborg.

"Outnumbered am I?" As if on cue they saw a seemingly endless line of his zealots stream down from the staircase and line the walls one either side of them. The hall was then filled with the clicks and snaps of weapons being cocked. "When I realized even the triad could not take the markers from you I decided the best way to find my treasure was to allow you to find it first. You have all lived up to my expectations admirably. And soon my great quest will be completed."

"What quest," growled Robin. Osiris tiled his head at Robin, as though unsure of why he didn't tremble as others did before him.

"Many millennia ago, I ruled the underworld along side my beloved Isis. However I become sickened with the inhabitants Ra ruled over. His world had become one of chaotic death, famine, disease, and war. I knew right then I could more than adequately rebuild life on this world for the better. So with the help of the god of darkness, Sokar, I created the Eye of Osiris. Before I could act however Ra saw my plan and stole my love and the eye from me. Isis was banished to the underworld and I forced to live among the mortals of earth until the end of all eternity." Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other. "That's a very long time."

"Indeed," said Lee with a tightening grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Since then it seems Ra has kept me from ever ascending back to the existence I once held."

"Guess we should be root'n for him," said Cyborg.

"You mistake his actions against me for compassion for your species. Ra had absolutely no regard for the lives of mortals, simply the fact that they would have worshiped another. He had as much contempt for you animals as I do your pitiful little band."

"If you are powerless, what hope do you have of achieving this feat you speak of," inquired Starfire.

"As I said, I don't expect you to understand. But the power of my treasure will return my full powers to me. The Order of Isis has been in existence for thousands of years. Everything we have done throughout history has been leading up to the time when I will rise again and finally cleanse the world of the impure beasts that now trample and dirty it. Eons ago I was rudely interrupted. Well I have returned to finish the job I should have five thousand years ago. And this time no god of the sun nor a reckless group of vigilantes will stand in my way!" At once all those loyal to Osiris raised their arms and stood ready for their next order. The Titans darted their eyes around at the lines of automatic rifles pointed at them. Robin however smirked.

"Well its looks like we've reached an impasse. You could have mowed us all down by now but you haven't. I think I know why, you need us don't you?" Osiris narrowed his eyes. "For some reason you can go farther into the caverns, so you want us to go through it for you. Well you can drop dead, because there's no way in hell we'll bring that back for you."

"Once properly motivated, you will do as I command."

"I doubt it, shooting any of us isn't going to get you anywhere." Osiris sighed.

"Unfortunately for you Mr. Grayson, I must disagree." He motioned to a zealot beside him and the masked man pulled out a pistol and fired. Starfire's eyes went wide and her breath caught. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee all turned in horror. Robin held a hand to his stomach and when he pulled it away saw a growing red stain mark his uniform. He let a few staggered breaths and began to fall backwards. The world now moving in slow motion Starfire ran forward, her arms outstretched and desperately yearning to catch him. In her panicky movements however she missed him and he fell down on the hard stone floor. They crowded around Robin, Raven kneeling over him and frantically trying to administer her healing properties. Starfire supported his head in her lap and gently stroked his hair.

"Robin, please….d-don't leave us." His face twitched when Starfire's tears fell from her cheeks. She bent lower and kissed him in the forehead. "Don't leave me." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee could only sit and watch fearfully from not knowing if Raven made any progress what so ever. A small trickle of blood seeped out of Robin's mouth. Her teeth gritted Raven bore her glowing hands down on him harder.

"Come on Robin, don't you be giving up."

"S-Starfire…" Robin quietly choked out her name causing a painful spasm to course through him. She took his hand. "Don't…give it…to him."

"Robin please do not speak this way. You will be fine, Raven will heal you. You are going to be fine," she allowing new tears to escape her. He gripped her hand tighter.

"Don't give it to him…Star. Don't give it…don't giv………" Eyes so wide it's not even measurable Raven's glowing hands faded and she stared down at them. Starfire moved around to properly face him.

"Robin? Robin!" He mouthed one last thing then his breathing quieted and his pupils went wide. Starfire sat staring down at him for the longest of moments, as if not even realizing the reality of the situation. She then grasped his shoulders and began shaking him madly. "ROBIN!" Raven stumbled backwards with a parted mouth. Never, she had never lost someone in need of her help. Starfire gripped his shirt in a tight grasp, unwilling to accept him as he was now. She lay him back down and with an animalistic growl she charged straight for Osiris. He caught her fist in mid flight and pushed back down to the floor. Cyborg and Lee helped her up but she tore her arms away from them. They all reared up for another assault but remembered the myriad of arms being pointed at them.

"You can do very little for him if your dead also."

"What can we do, YOU KILLED HIM." Shouted Cyborg.

"His soul remains on a threshold between life and actual eternal death. However, it will not linger there for long."

"W-What are you saying," asked a tear stricken Starfire.

"The power of my treasure can save him if you act fast, but only when you bring it back to me will I even consider reviving him." Starfire stared at him with pure hatred, she never hated anyone not even their worst enemies. But so far, none of them had ever done anything like this. "You have now moved from an impasse to a decision. Do as I say and Robin will live, or do not and he will be lost forever." Starfire breathed heavily and wiped her eyes for the third time. She joined the others in a huddle and laced her hands together.

"Friends, I rarely ask you of any tremendous favors. But please, I now ask-"

"We're with you Star," said Cyborg confidently. She looked up and received an intrepid nod from each of them. They began to move but saw that Starfire wasn't following them. They looked back and saw she was transfixed by Robin's motionless form. She then felt Raven's hand slip into hers and give her a consoling squeeze.

"Come on Star, there isn't much time." Starfire sent Osiris one last look of detestation and walked with Raven. And though they were now grimly one short, the Titans entered the lone passageway and faded into the shrouding darkness.

* * *

Man even I have to berate myself for stopping there. You have every right to yell and scream at me. Next chapter will be along as soon as possible. 


	22. A Titans Resolve

**TheRavenMyth:** Though I wish to comfort you fellow FF user, I cannot reveal anything about the story. You will firgive but, your just gonna have to read and find out! MUA HA HA HA HA HA::Looks around and sees poeple staring: Uhhh, yeah...anyway I feel your pain as far as good Ideas taken. No one believes me, not even my own sisters, but I came up with an idea similar to National Treasure months before the trailer came out. When I saw it I was like, "Wow that looks pretty cool...wait a second...THATS MY IDEA!" It doesn't matter though, I think they did a much better job then I would have. And yes I'll miss writing this for yall too, but I have one coming up right after this one that I hope you'll like just as much. Enjoy mua Chapter, LOL.

P.S.- Directions...hmm..yeah...they're really not needed. Its not so much a pride thing, its just aganst the code. Yes us guys are very immature and that's a fact we're very proud of ;)

**Realfanficts:** Really? You've seen worse? Hmmm, well you'll have to give me an example some time. Because somtimes, you just feel this really ginormous urge to leave off at the worse possible spots.,

**Itxprincessxlala:** A CRUISE! Man, I wish I had you at our school. Our student council (in all its wisdom) decided that we'd go white water rafting. Sounds good right? It might have been had it not been the time when tempertaures get around the forties during the day. BOY HOWDY THAT WAS FUN! Oh wait, no it wasn't. It didn't help any when us boys were given the basicly car ports with tarps to sleep in. They did have wooden bunks in there and stuff but it still sucked, and of course the girls and Mrs. Slavin got the freaking Ritz cabin up on the hill...grrrrI could go on for hours. Yeah we do have American Eagle around here in the city-like areas. Me I'm in 'Rual Arkansas'. But my Grandma does have a dish so...its pretty sweet. Well I'd like to talk more but I have to hurry up these responses, Stargate is about to come on and I don't like to miss the begining. I'm such a geek. Laters!

**Starfirelover:** :Smirks: Welllll...okay, as long as your begging.

**April4rmH-Town:** Well I'm glad you got to read it, and I wouldn't worry about having readers if I were you. As soon as you update, you'll have me. And as for Robin, well you'll just haveto read and find out. Enjoy.

**TTHPFan:** I'm so sorry about that, but I cannot reveal anything what-so-ever! As much as I'd like to just right paragraphs about what's going to happen I just can't. Its againstthe code (yeah what code --)And thank you, I really didn't intend it to turn out that way but I go caught up inthe moment while I was typingit and that somehow just came out. Its amamzing really, I tuned out everything while typing up that last scene. I looked it over, thought it was good, and decided to keep it.And I'm glad you really liked it, makes my day. No seriously it does. I got to see GoF with my cousins last week andI agree with you totally, it-was-AWESOME! Ithink that one and CoS were theclosest ones to the books so far. I have to say PoA really didn'tdo the bookjustice at all, andthat book being one of my favorite. Oh well, this one more than made up for it. My sister will deffiantly be looking out for PotC 2, she lovedthe first one. And I thought it was pretty good too, until she made us watch it like half a dozen times a day. Any movie will get old afterwatching them that many times. Andhave you sent a letter to CN, becuase apparently our sixth season is in jeapordy. I haven't yetI've been too busy but I'm tyring to. I was thinking though thatanything they left unresolved inthe show (ex: Robin&Starfire, Slade, andthat good stuff) might be dealt with inTeen Titans: Tokyo. I dunno its just a theory. But I would like to see atleast one more season before they close up shop for good. Well, hope you like this chapter. Laters!

I'm sure we've all heard the news about our season six being in trouble, all we can really do is send a letter voicing our opinion and hope they see reason (bunch of nuts). Anyway,thank you for yourreviews and hereeeeesss your Update! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Titan's Resolve

"The power of my treasure can save him if you act fast, but only when you bring it back to me will I even consider reviving him." Starfire stared at him with pure hatred, she never hated anyone not even their worst enemies. But so far, none of them had ever done anything like this. "You have now moved from an impasse to a decision. Do as I say and Robin will live, or do not and he will be lost forever." Starfire breathed heavily and wiped her eyes for the third time. She joined the others in a huddle and laced her hands together.

"Friends, I rarely ask you of any tremendous favors. But please, I now ask-"

"We're with you Star," said Cyborg confidently. She looked up and received an intrepid nod from each of them. They began to move but saw that Starfire wasn't following them. They looked back and saw transfixed by Robin's motionless form. She then felt Raven's hand slip into hers and give her a consoling squeeze.

"Come on Star, there isn't much time." Starfire sent Osiris one last look of detestation and walked with Raven. And though they were now grimly one short, the Titans entered the lone passageway and faded into the shrouding darkness. Osiris watched them fade away and then bent down beside Robin's body. He set a white rose down on his chest and gave it a few light pats.

"They may place it on your grave when they return." He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "If they return."

--------

Cyborg and his shoulder light lead the way down the narrow hallway they were now in. Starting out they could all fit side by side; soon however the passage grew so thin they were forced to proceed in single file. Beast Boy walked along behind Raven and Starfire behind him with Lee bringing up the rear. The changeling reset his pace and stubbed his foot on a protruding rock.

"OW! Star could you give us a little light back here?" Starfire happily obliged and raised her fist. When no light emanated from her hand she stared at them in astonishment. "Where's that light Star?"

"I don't know, my powers have ceased to function." And this drew everyone's attention. Raven rubbed her hands together and formed a few black sparks, those however soon faded.

"Mine too." Lee and Beast Boy tried theirs but to no avail.

"Something in here seems to be nullifying our powers," observed Lee.

"Yeah and three guesses as to what," quipped Beast Boy.

"Should we keep going," asked Cyborg.

"We have no choice," answered Starfire solemnly. Cyborg looked back at her concerning.

"Are you really sure Star, no starbolts, no flight means no super strength. For all intents and purposes you're pretty much human in here."

"Cyborg I do not believe Robin has so much time for us to debate such matters. Please continue." Semi-reluctant Cyborg turned back forward and resumed his course. They moved along for another ten minuets and emerged into a slightly larger room. IT was darker, gloomier, and if possible more frightening then anything they had yet to see. The walls were lined with tall looming statues that seemed to bear down on them. Starfire gazed around at the intimidating sculptures and black nothingness that was the ceiling.

"What is this place?" She hadn't taken two more steps when her foot stepped down on a small peg in the floor and steadily pushed it down. Her breath caught and she nervously looked down. "Uhhh, friends?" Cyborg looked back again and saw her standing there, horrified to move.

"What is it Star?"

"I think…I might have stepped on something."

"Wasn't me," said Beast Boy. Starfire waved a hand dismissively.

"No, I mean…" She moved her foot aside ad Cyborg walked back up to see the peg slowly rise back up. Raven took one look at it and gulped.

"That is a really bad sign." All around they began to here faint rushes of wind. They all turned and looked about trying to find the source, however the impeding darkness limited their vision. Cyborg clicked on his night vision scanners and saw a long crack in the wall. With a rush of wind he saw something speeding out of it and he moved aside. A giant razor sharp pendulum swung out past him and into another crack on the opposite wall.

"OH MY GOD!" Beast Boy shouted. The rushing sound began to rise again. Lee gripped his sword, trying to keep himself steady. Cyborg's see-in-the-dark eyes spotted not one, two, or even three, but seven pendulums swinging at them from both walls.

"GET BACK!" He pushed Starfire backward and one blade swished between the two. Within seconds all of them were trapped between two swinging pendulums. Cyborg's light did the best it could to provide them with some amount of illumination. Cyborg looked at each of the swinging blades and took to doing some quick math in his head. Starfire stood stock still with her eyes unblinking and her arms stuck to her sides. Cyborg finally added up the last of his calculations and shouted to himself.

"NOW!" He jumped forward just the pendulum in front of him swung past and he was at the door. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" The other Titans looked over at Cyborg past the swinging bringers of death. "I TELL YOU WHEN TO GO, YOU LISTEN. GOT IT?" Not needing to be told twice they all nodded and awaited their instructions. Cyborg gestured to Starfire and she gave him a ready nod. "ALRIGHT STAR, GO……..NOW!" Starfire bolted forward, each time narrowly missing each blade. As she went she steadily began to scream and upon reaching Cyborg ended with a light whimper. "You okay?" She clung to his arm for support and took long steady breaths.

"Must I answer that?" He smirked and looked at Raven.

"RAVEN YOUR NEXT!" Raven gave him an unsure wave and readied herself. "ALRIGHT GO NOW!" Raven sprinted toward him and nearly made it through unscathed but tripped over her own foot and rolled forward. They all held their breath as time seemed to stop. Raven stopped between the last two and recoiled when one faintly moved beside her face. She stood up and it seemed the air it self so close to the blade was sharp as a small trickle of blood moved down her cheek. She wiped it away and timed the last one herself. Now only Beast Boy and Lee remained. Lee passed through the one before him and stood beside Beast Boy. Glad he was no long alone Beast Boy gave Lee a smile of thanks. It faded however when they saw the pendulums behind them beginning to move forward.

"This is bad."

"Indeed."

"YO!" Beast Boy and Lee turned away from the moving blades and Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. "GET READY TO MOVE!" Beast Boy prepared himself as did Lee. Cyborg took in the fact they the pendulums were now moving and recalculated. He finished and looked back at them. "NOW! MOVE!" Lee grabbed the back of Beast Boy shirt and pulled him forward along with him. The pendulums had begun to crash into one another but the two remaining Titans ran still. Now but a rocks throw away from their friends Beast Boy and Lee jumped forward. The last blade sliced off a piece of Beast Boy shoe and they both landed on the other side. Panting like dogs, the two were helped to their feet and they nodded out of thanks.

"Whew! Well that was fun," said Beast Boy looking back at the ruined mess behind them. "So, anyone have a an extra change of underwear?"

They walked on, encountering next to nothing along the way. They still only had Cyborg's light to show them the way. Lee ran his hand against the wall trying to form his own mental picture of his surroundings. His hand then found a thin hollowed out ledge off the side of the wall.

"Wait just a moment," he said. They stopped and Starfire found another on the other side of the wall. They both felt inside and their fingers came in contact with a watery substance.

"Lee you have found water?" he pulled his fingers out and tasted the liquid. He spat it out immediately and shook his head.

"No, not water. Cyborg…" Cyborg's index finger brought out its mini welding torch and he set the liquid ablaze. The hallway instantly lit up as the fire ran along the ledge. After a few minuets the same fire snaked its way along the wall Starfire stood. They looked around and smiled.

"I can see the light," said Cyborg jocularly. Now glad they no longer had to literally stumble around in the dark they continued on their way. Soon however, they came to a rather large fork in the road. The pathway split into four different directions. Above each passage was a symbol representing a certain god.

"Well that's just fine," said Cyborg. He eyed the split nervously. He turned to them and threw up his arms. "Well! Which way?" Raven narrowed her eyes up at the symbols and pointed to one of them.

"There, that one is the symbol for Amun Ra."

"But friend that one beside it is that of Osiris," said Starfire pointing.

"Well what about Sokar, is that not his insignia?" Lee gestured up at a fiery symbol.

"Dudes lets not forget about Osiris' hubby,' said Beast Boy. He drew their attention to a cat symbol above another passage.

"Osiris claimed it belong to him, should we not assume that it is this way?" Starfire asked already walking toward it.

"Wait, Sokar was the one who helped him make it. Osiris made it partly for Isis, and Ra stole it from Osiris." Raven told the small story while also pointing to each symbol. "There's actually no telling which way it is."

"Then we must take them all," said Starfire resolutely. Beast Boy looked away from the top of the doorway he was looking at.

"Split up?"

"Yes, if we each go one way at least one of us will find it and bring it back so Robin may be saved."

"It is the only way to be sure," agreed Lee.

"I'll go with BB," said Cyborg giving him a hard slap on the back. Beast Boy fell over and upon getting up rubbed his back.

"Thanks, I feel better already." Raven proceeded down Ra's door, Cyborg and Beast Boy through Isis', Starfire made her way down Osiris' passageway, and Lee ventured through Sokar's. The fire lighting her way Raven cautiously walked down the passageway alone. She stepped lightly and warily, not wanting to imitate Starfire's mistake of stepping on any hidden switches. She stared ahead and stumbled forward when the ground dropped a few inches and she stepped into a rocky sand pit. Raven cast a curious look about the spacious sand area. The pale Titan took another few steps then suddenly a sandy hand reached up took hold of her ankle. She gasped in surprise and kicked at it. She broke it apart only to see a large mass of sand and rock form in front of her. She balled up her fists and quite unexpectedly felt sparks of black energy form at her finger tips.

"What?" She gawked down at her hands as she felt her powers returning. "Well this is weird. But cool." She raised her hood and levitated off the sandy ground. The manifested sand monster issued a loud growl and hurled two enormous boulders at the heroine. Her powers caught them in mid air and she redirected them at their sender. The giant rocks flew right through the sandy behemoth. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Lines of energy flew out from her fingers and struck the monster at each of its weak points. It began to fall apart but seemed slightly stronger willed, for it suddenly threw off Raven's assault and blew a cloud of dust at her. She closed her eyes coughing, hacking, and floating back to the ground. Seeing its chance, the monster charged in an attempt to completely maul her. She rubbed the last of the sand out of her eyes and raised her hands just in time to see it pound into her. The monster abandoned its enlarged human form to completely immerse her in the suffocating sand. It then began to grown bigger and bigger until the ever-growing bubble of energy inside it blew to pieces. Raven's eyes calmed and she dusted some stray dust off her shoulder. "I'll bet that hurt." An opening then appeared directly ahead of her and she pressed on.

--------

A green mouse sprinted ahead to make sure no unseen obstacles or unearthly guards caught them off balance. Beast Boy changed back into his generic form and knelt on one knee. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the path ahead. Cyborg walked up behind him breathed out a tired sigh.

"Seems like we've been walk'n around like this for hours."

"Maybe we took a wrong turn," suggested Beast Boy.

"Turn? What turns! It's just a long, long, long, tunnel that goes absolutely no where!" Beast Boy stood up and nodded.

"We should've taken Starfire's door." Cyborg hunched over.

"Grrrrr, let's just keep moving." They walked on and on and on and on still. Cyborg glanced up at the wall and his mouth dropped when he saw a knight statuette along where the wall and ceiling met. Beast Boy noticed that he stopped walking and looked back at him.

"What?" He pointed up at the knight.

"There's a statue up there!" Beast Boy arched a brow.

"Sssso?"

"You haven't noticed it?" Beast Boy looked up at it and shook his head.

"I'm not following you Cy." Cyborg shook his head irritably.

"We've passed up that same statue four times already!" Beast Boy cast a perplexed looked from his friend to the medieval sculpture.

"Na ah, no way."

"I'm telling you man it's the same one."

"B-But how, like you said there are no turns. We've just been going in a straight line." Cyborg thought hard for a moment. Beast Boy made a good point, if they hadn't passed by any turns whatsoever how could they be going in circles. Then it hit him. Cyborg tapped furiously on his little arm screen. "What? What is it?"

"My internal pedometer has the ability to take the amount of steps I've taken and then extrapolate a mapped course from the number of feet per second." Beast Boy shifted his eyes about in a mystified way.

"Cy I'm not even going to pretend that I understood what you just said." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"I think I can find out why were going round and round." The changeling nodded.

"Now see, wasn't that easier to say?" Cyborg glanced back at him peevishly then looked back down at his arm. It counted up the number of steps taken and within moments his arm formed a path that resembled a perfect circle. Beast Boy's mouth dropped.

"But if that's what's been happening where'd the way we come in go. According to your little map here its just one big circle. What's it supposed to mean?" Cyborg ground his teeth and surveyed the knight on the wall. He held a sword before him which closely resembled a cross.

"This guy's armor looks a lot older than anything out of the late middle ages."

"What's your point?" Cyborg snapped his fingers.

"Who was, mythically, the first king of England?" Beast Boy scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"I dunno, King Arthur?"

"YES! Yes that's right, and if unless I've totally lost my mind this big round tunnel is supposed to represent his round table." Beast Boy cast a skeptical gaze up at the knight.

"You do realize just how big of a jump that is don't you?"

"It's all we've got."

"Alright fine, so this the round table; now what?"

"Okay, uhhhh, why did King Arthur have a round table?" Beast Boy smiled and bobbed up and down.

"Oh I remember this one! Raven wouldn't stop going on and on about that time she made me actually read it once." Cyborg beckoned him to get to it. "He had a round table because at a round table there were no betters or lessers, everyone was equal." As if some unseen force had been waiting for one of them to utter that very phrase the tunnel around them shook lightly and they saw a newly lighted path up ahead. Cyborg smiled and gave Beast Boy a brotherly slap on the back.

"Way to go BB."

--------

_Splash!_ Lee's foot stomped down in a puddle of water forcing many little droplets into the air. The sharp point of his sword led the way. He slowly came to a stop when he saw before him what appeared to be a wall made entirely out of water. He walked up to it and his reflection shown perfectly. He then saw his reflection frown back at him and raise its sword. Lee backed away slightly as the mirror image of himself slashed at the water wall. It collapsed and Lee's double was still there and still in a ready position.

"What are you," he asked his counterpart. The imposter remained silent and stood at the ready. Lee began to walk past him and received a blow to the stomach. He doubled over in pain and his double grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him backward. Lee staggered to his feet. He picked up his sword and held it out. "Alright fine! I never thought I'd say this, but I think I may have to kill myself." He leapt up in the air and swung down on himself. His duplicate blacked and threw off the attack with ease. With narrowed eyes Lee attempted his signature combination of swipes and slashes only to have those blocked, dodged, or countered. Fake Lee then dashed forward, going for a head on lunge. Lee slid to the right allowing his double to move past him. In the same instant Lee took advantage of his enemy's awkward position and sliced off his arm. The appendage hit the ground and melted away into a clear liquid. Lee put on a slightly disgusted look. The imposter glanced down at his missing arm and within seconds grew a new one.

"Well that's a neat trick." Now knowing that none of his usual moves were going to get him anywhere against one who knew them inside and out. 'Perhaps a leaf out of Robin-San's book.' He set his sword in a defensive position and invited his enemy to come forward. He did with little hesitation. And before the imposter had a chance to raise its weapon Lee threw his sword forward and it passed straight through its head. It splattered to nothingness and Lee's way was clear. He pulled his sword out of the wall and sheathed it with a note of victory. "Accept no substitutes."

--------

Starfire's hand creeped around the edge of a corner. Her mode of caution had been on the highest ever since she split up with her friends. Without the security of either her powers or Robin for that matter, she felt almost utterly helpless. But she shook that out of her mind. Robin was counting on her, and there was not a soul that would keep her from finding a way to help him. Not a soul. She stepped out into a large open area. Surveying the room that could hold two Giza pyramids, Starfire saw that the rock bridge parted into two separate directions. One way led deeper into the caverns, and one led to what appeared to be…

"ROBIN!" She saw him chained to the wall at the end of bridge. Her mind already made up she began to move forward.

"STAR STOP!" She heard Cyborg's voice and stopped dead. She looked back to see Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Lee standing behind her.

"Friends? From where have you come?" Raven looked about and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we don't really know, we all just somehow walked out here." Starfire nodded and promptly turned back to Robin. "Wait Starfire…" She looked back at Raven with incomprehension.

"What? Do you not see Robin, I must save him." She said locking her eyes on him. The rest of the world faded away and could see only him.

"But it's not Robin," said Raven sharply. Starfire stared straight forward at Robin with her back to her friends.

"How can it not be Robin, he is here….I can see him."

"It's just a trick Star! We've all been tested somehow, this is yours. And you need to beat it." Starfire nodded agreeably.

"Indeed I will, by rescuing him." Raven opened her mouth but no words came to her aid. Now starting to question herself Starfire faced Raven. "And how am I being tested?" Raven glanced at Robin then back at Starfire.

"Which would you rather take; the easy way or the right way?" Starfire looked back at Robin's image and sighed.

"You are, of course, right Raven. Forgive me." She hung her head in shame but Raven took her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter Starfire, let's just finish this." Starfire nodded confidently and the two of them led the way forward. The farther they traveled inside this new tunnel system the more ornately decorated it became. They were clearly reaching the end of their long journey. Starfire eyes searched forward for anything resembled what they were searching for. Finally they stopped at the largest set of double doors they had ever laid eyes on. They were without a doubt a strong mahogany but the wood seemed to be perfectly intact, thousands of years of decay didn't appear to have an effect on it. Lee walked up and slid his sword inside his sheath. Beast Boy craned his neck to look all the way up the large barrier.

"This is it guys, we found it!" Starfire smiled down at Beast Boy.

"Yes! Help me." She, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Lee all leant forward against the doors and gave them a hard push. They remained in place for a moment, gritting their teeth from the effort. Soon a loud creak from both sets of hinges told them that they had succeeded. The doors parted and they lumbered inside. As if sensing their presence dozens of torches suddenly lit up. Their mouths hit the floor as piles and piles of precious and valuable treasures were illuminated all around them.

"Dudes….do you have any idea how many comic books and game stations that is?"

"One too many," replied Raven. Starfire's astonished eyes traveled along mounds of gold and jewels until she saw it….

"Friends…" They looked in her direction and dead ahead there was a human size Isis statue, made of pearly white marble. One of Isis' hands was at her side while the other was extended outward. Starfire slowly approached it and saw a red crystal laced with gold lining around Isis' hand. "Eye of Osiris," whispered the alien. She reached forward apprehensively. The others stood behind her holding their breaths. Starfire's fingers drew closer and closer to the object until she touched it. She closed her eyes as if bracing herself for a powerful electric shock. Nothing happened. She reopened her eyes with a light gasp.

"Starfire?" Raven stepped forward anxiously. Starfire looked away from the deep red crystal.

"I am fine, just slightly nervous."

"Just be careful," warned Raven. Starfire stretched forth both hands and slowly but surely took hold of the smooth gem and pulled it out of Isis' grasp. She let it lay in one hand while brushing the smooth Osiris symbol etched on its surface. As she held it she thought she heard faint whispering around her, as if spirits destroyed by the Eye were sizing her up.

"Now…" She nodded while turning back to her Titan colleagues. "We must return with it in order to save Robin." They all glanced hesitantly at each other making Starfire feel more than slightly tense. "What?" Raven bit her lip.

"Star, do you really think Osiris is just going to revive Robin right on the spot…just like that," she said snapping her finger emphatically.

"I am unsure, but the alternative is something I simply cannot bear." Raven looked back at the others pleadingly. "Something I _will not_ bear." Starfire's eyes flashed desperately. "Why are you speaking this way Raven?"

"She's only saying that we need to be careful giving this thing to King Tut back there," said Cyborg. "We really have no guarantee that he'll hold up his end of the bargain." Starfire's grip on the eye tightened somewhat.

"You are not suggesting that we **not** attempt to rescue Robin are you?"

Cyborg shook his head quickly. "No! No that's not what I meant at all," he answered hurriedly.

"Then of what do you speak?"

"What we're saying is that we save Robin, but we try to find another way to go about it. Because between you and me I really don't trust Osiris all that much." Starfire nodded her head in a bothered sort of way.

"Nor do I but I do not see any other way. I will not go against our arrangement seeking an alternative that may not even exist." Raven took a deep breath.

"I don't think that's a decision you can make for Robin." Starfire cradled the eye close to her shielding it from the others.

"I am sorry, but we must give it to Osiris….so that Robin may live." Raven gulped and carefully stuck out her hand.

"Starfire, please give me the Eye." Starfire's eyes grew teary and she shook her head. "Please Star, just put it down and let us find another way." Starfire's mouth trembled and her eyes darted between each of her friends.

"Star-San we are not your enemy," said Lee. He pulled his sheathed sword off his side and gently lay it on the ground. "Remember, we are you friends and allies. We only wish to help."

"Then return with me to do what we must do," said Starfire ardently. Their silence only heightened her anxiety. "You do not wish to come with me, none of you do." Cyborg frowned fretfully.

"Starfire-" He took a step forward and she immediately raised her fist. Her regenerated powers produced a ready starbolt and she backed away. "Whoa Star calm down."

"Its no use Cyborg," whispered Raven. Starfire stared at them wide eyed and nervously shaking. "Her feelings for Robin mixed with…whatever that thing really is is clouding her judgment."

"Do not speak of me as if I am not present!" Starfire spat. "I am hopeful you will simply come with me."

"And we're hopeful that you'll see our point and know that Osiris isn't the only one with fancy tricks." Starfire sighed and nodded.

"Oh Friends…please forgive me." Two beams from her eyes shot out and traced the ground around them. A suffocating blanket of dust rose up allowing Starfire to quickly glide past them. Raven closed her fist and a black energy shield cleared away the dust.

"Come on!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee followed Raven after their friend. "STARFIRE WAIT!" Starfire meanwhile flew through the tunnels they had left behind and tuned out their voices. As she went Starfire's mind raced with a variety of things. 'Oh I am a bad friend, they will hate me later. But I must save Robin. Do not fear Robin, I am on my way.'

* * *

Well after such a long wait I was so sure you all deserved a whopper of a chapter. I would so like to know what you thought and the sooner I know, the sooner I'll update. So we all get what we want. Hope you enjoyed it, Laters! 


	23. Gods and Titans

Chapter Twenty-Three

Gods and Titans

"Starfire-" Cyborg took a step forward and Starfire immediately raised her fist. Her regenerated powers produced a ready starbolt and she backed away. "Whoa Star calm down."

"Its no use Cyborg," whispered Raven. Starfire stared at them wide eyed and nervously shaking. "Her feelings for Robin mixed with…whatever that thing really is, is clouding her judgment."

"Do not speak of me as if I am not present!" Starfire spat. "I am hopeful you will simply come with me."

"And we're hopeful that you'll see our point and know that Osiris isn't the only with fancy tricks." Starfire sighed and nodded.

"Oh Friends…please forgive me." Two beams from her eyes shot out and traced the ground around them. A suffocating blanket of dust rose up allowing Starfire to quickly glide past them. Raven closed her fist and a black energy shield cleared away the dust.

"Come on!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee followed Raven after their friend. "STARFIRE WAIT!" Starfire meanwhile flew through the tunnels they had left behind and tuned out their voices. As she went Starfire's mind raced with a variety of things. 'Oh I am a bad friend, they will hate me later. But I must save Robin. Do not fear Robin, I am on my way.' She flew like a bullet past long tunnels and caverns they passed through, while her powers remained inexplicably untouched. As Starfire flew forward Raven suddenly popped up through the floor and hovered ahead of her. Starfire squeaked in surprise though never decreased her speed. Raven, now realizing this, moved aside at the last second. She stared after Starfire with a mixture of sympathy and fear.

"Don't do it Starfire, please." Not long after Starfire had spontaneously left her friends behind she saw light ahead and within moments flew up into the vast hall that housed Robin's body, Osiris, and Osiris' men. She looked down at Osiris and he stared back up at her. Starfire slowly glided back to the floor and stood before the villain. He glanced at the object that she held tightly in her grasp.

"I'll say this; you have certainly surpassed my overall expectations."

"Really," replied Starfire crossly.

"Indeed, gone are the days when I felt comfortable entrusting such a task with a mere mortal."

"Such thinking could be your downfall," warned Starfire with a notable amount of derisiveness. Osiris smirked ever so lightly. He held out his hand.

"The eye if you please, I am long overdue for a planetary purging." Starfire backed away slightly.

"First give me your assurance that upon receiving it you will revive Robin as you have promised." Osiris stepped towards her making her back up all the more. He stretched his hand forward.

"Give me my treasure." Starfire gulped.

"No, not until you give me your word." His hand reached her hair and she desperately wished to pull away, but couldn't. He ran his fingers through the crimson strands making a feeling of immense dizziness come over her. Her eyes dropped and she tried with all her might to pull away.

"I said, give it to me. Now!" Starfire suddenly put out her open hand and he snatched it away. Starfire staggered backward and sent him a glare. He slipped the red gem on his hand decorating his palm. He closed his eyes and cocked his head toward the ceiling. "Yessss, I can feel my powers returning to me." Starfire bent down gently held Robin's head.

"Yes you have your treasure back, now please fulfill your promise." Osiris looked mildly perplexed.

"Promise? I not sure I recollect making a promise." Starfire's eyes adopted a dulled shock.

"B-But you did, we were all witness to it."

"**I** remember saying that if your retrieved the Eye for me I would _consider_ reviving Robin. Well I am not so sure I consider your efforts worthy of reward." Starfire rose to her feet and lit her fists.

"You will bring him back or..or else!" Osiris chuckled maliciously.

"Well that is certainly ambition unbefitting your character, but perhaps with the proper incentive I could grant you one last request." Starfire heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see the other Titans just now returning from the caverns. "Wonderful, you are all just in time to witness the beginning of the end."

"You mean your end," said Lee reaching for his sword. Starfire immediately raised her hand.

"No! Do not attack him!"

"Star-San?"

"Without him Robin has not a chance of survival."

"Indeed you are correct," said Osiris. Starfire returned her attention to him. "You stand in the presence of the god of the dead. And like all the others you must first submit your will to me before I grant you a request." Starfire's mouth hung ajar.

"Wha-" He took a step towards her.

"You heard me. Bow before your god, or I will allow Mr. Grayson's soul to wander away forever."

Flabbergasted, Raven responded. "You've got to be kidding! There's not a snow ball's chance in hell of any of us bo-" She stopped upon seeing her friend. "-wing," she finished grimly. Tears flowing down her face, Starfire sank to her knees before Osiris. She looked up at him and sniffled.

"Please, please bring Robin back. I cannot go on without him." Her head sank back down in emotional agony. Osiris smiled and placed his fingers below her chin. He pulled her face back up so she could see him.

"I know. Now witness the power of your god." He stood above Robin and held out his hand over his body. A soft glow emitted from the red crystal. Starfire had long forgotten that Osiris towered next to her as her attention was now completely on Robin. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee also stared at Robin as if mesmerized. Then quite suddenly Robin arched his back and he took in a long breath. Starfire put her hands to her mouth. She crawled next to Robin and supported his back while he made a blind attempt to get up. Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other apprehensively. Robin scrunched his eyes shut then slowly opened them. He cast quick and sleepy glances around until he laid eyes on Starfire.

"St-Starfire?" A teary smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Yes Robin, you are safe now."

"I thought…wasn't I just dead?" Starfire bit her lip but hesitated to speak. He noticed her eyes had quickly darted up then back down. He looked up and saw Osiris looking quite smug. He then snapped his head back to Starfire. He took her shoulders. "Starfire, please tell you didn't-"

"Forgive me Robin, we had no choice." He moved his gaze to the others and they all nodded solemnly. He had more to say but a blue suddenly encased Starfire and drew her away from him. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Lee all swiftly moved into ready positions. Osiris guided Starfire through the air and against the wall; where upon her arms were stretched out horizontally.

"STARFIRE!" Robin ran toward her but Osiris stepped in front of him.

"You have not the right to touch her, she is mine now. She has pledged to herself to me. In order to save your worthless life." Robin looked past him at Starfire. She only closed her eyes and hung her head. "You may all leave now; however should our paths cross again I will most certainly not be so generous."

"We're not going anywhere!" shouted Cyborg. Robin drew his staff.

"You heard him, let Starfire go or else!" Tiny sparks issued from the eye as Osiris let out a few amused chuckles.

"Or else I will be forced to witness the overall futility of your struggle? Mr. Grayson do not be so boorish." Robin gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his weapon.

"I'm serious! I've spent enough time and ignored my friends long enough because of you and damn order. Fight now or just surrender. Either way Starfire and my friends are getting out of here." Osiris held his empowered hand to his chest. He stepped toward Robin.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I can make it again if you want?" Starfire watched the two of them with a growing anxiety.

"Very well, as it is I cannot resurrect Isis here. But first I will test my required powers by finally ridding myself of you. If you defeat me you will all go free as I will be destroyed. However…" He glanced back at Starfire. "In the far more likely event that you and your friends are liquidated, Starfire's body will belong to Isis." Robin's mouth dropped. "Your lives may be on the line, but her soul is now in danger of being forever silenced. She would not be dead, worse, for all eternity Starfire would sleep as a prisoner of her own mind." Robin's face shown with a terrible glare.

"That's why we're not going to lose." Lee grinned and pushed the hilt of his sword up out of its sheath. Osiris curled his lip and backed away.

"Good then!" The Titans gathered around Robin.

"TITANS GO!" Osiris shot his hand forward and immediately blasted Raven and Cyborg backward. Starfire let out a frightened scream at the sight. Robin, Lee, and Beast Boy darted straight for their enemy. Beast Boy took the form of a charging rhino and Lee's sword was poised to strike. Osiris prepared to hit the two with another blast but at a staff popped out of nowhere and knocked his hand down. Before he had time to react Lee slashed him across the chest and Beast Boy rammed right into him. Robin darted back to help Raven and Cyborg. Osiris staggered to his feet and washed away the bleeding wound to his front. Robin curved an eyebrow.

"Titans hit him; hit him with everything you've got!" Raven brushed herself off.

"Lee!" The samurai gave her his attention and she jerked her head in Osiris' direction. He nodded definitively and tucked away his sword. Osiris fired off bolts of energy their way. Raven shielded herself as best she could and Lee ran up beside her. They crossed their arms and charged up the full might of both their mental strengths. As Robin and Cyborg prepared their own combo Raven and Lee stretched out their hands and a barely visible shot forward. Osiris barely had enough time to react before being caught in the field and thrown backward once again. Robin smirked at Raven and Lee's assault.

"Cyborg, sonic boom." The two took off running. Raven produced two black platforms for them. They jumped up onto the fling round disks and began to pick up speed. Osiris' face grew both a furious and hungry look. Robin and Cyborg's platforms began to move about until they circled upside down and passed each other, in that moment Robin threw an explosive disk and Cyborg coated it in his sonic cannon. The enhanced blast reached Osiris just as he put his hand back up. His feet inched backward from the force but because he managed to actually put his defenses up this time he remained untouched. The blast dissipated showing Osiris' very angry features.

"This…is getting very aggravating." Thick streams of light shot out of his hand like electricity and toward each of our heroes. Robin ducked out of the way but his friends unwittingly watched him instead of the light coming their way. It struck each of them in stomach and the shook and twitched in place.

"FRIENDS! NO!" Robin stood up with both his mouth and eyes wide. Osiris tortured them for a few moments more than severed the streams. At once their bodies hardened and they were but statues frozen in the moment. Robin looked at each of them in turn. They all resembled a fine likeness of granite. Robin retrieved his staff from the ground. He looked over at Starfire. She was gazing at him with nothing but pain, she was in pain.

"She knows Mr. Grayson," said Osiris quietly. Robin ignored him. "She knows better than any of you, against the power of a god…there can be now victory." Robin moved his eyes over to him. "This is your last chance Mr. Grayson. You must follow your friend's example and join with me." Robin shook his head.

"She didn't join you, you enslaved her through me. And I don't appreciate that. ARRRAGGGHHHHH!" bellowed Robin. He charged with all his might at the one who hurt them so much these past months. He finally reached him and swung in all directions. Osiris moved about to avoid the attacks and on the last one caught his staff in mid air. He then slammed is palm down on Robin's chest and held it there. Robin cried out in pain. Starfire pulled and tugged at the magical restraints holding her in place but to no avail. Beads of sweat moved down her head as she tried to ignite the energy from her eyes. Osiris bore the energy into Robin further and further. Starfire gritted her teeth and soon her effort finally paid off. H quick bolt of green light shot out from her eyes and it struck Osiris in the neck. Almost as if a golf ball had hit him Osiris wobbled off balance giving Robin the reprieve he needed. He swung a punch for Osiris but he caught his hand. Their palms locked Robin barred his teeth as he felt a burning sensation on his hand. He kicked away Osiris and inspected his hand. Osiris mark from the eye had been burned into his skin. Osiris pulled a dagger out from his robes.

"You would dare challenge me? You are a fool Grayson; your love for her blinds you to reality. You, your friends, everyone is going to die and there is nothing you or she can do about it." Robin cradled his smoking hand. "I have waited a very long time for this day, _Robin_, and now finally I will have to concern myself with you no longer." He raised his hand to strike and Starfire turned to look away. Before Osiris brought it down Robin reach up and grabbed it. Osiris' eyes bulged out in shock. "_WHAT!_" A force from Robin's own hand now repelled Osiris' own power. He then remembered his insignia being branded on Robin's skin, an amount of his power going with it. A flowing barrier formed between them as one struggled against the other. Osiris made a feeble attempt to stab Robin with his dagger but the boy wonder intercepted it in mid thrust. With a wink Robin pulled his hand away from the so called 'god's' and guided the dagger through the back of his hand. Osiris shut his eyes tight. Robin moved the pointed front of Osiris' punctured hand to his chest. Osiris opened his eyes and for the first time showed Robin, a mere mortal, fear. Robin drew closer.

"Say-hello-to Isis for me." The next second seemed to last forever and Robin pushed the bloody point into his chest and through his heart. A high pitched and unearthly screech escaped Osiris' mouth. The restraints holding Starfire faded and she collapsed to the floor. Robin ran over to her and shielded her from whatever might happen. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee all turned back to their original states and looked about for a moment. Once they laid eyes on the writhing Osiris they took cover as well. Steady rays of golden light burst forth from him in various places. The Eye cracked then finally broke apart, light poured from his mouth and eyes. Robin shot a glance at him then looked away when it grew too bright. A pure white bubble encased Osiris, took his followers with him, and in an instant they were gone. Then there was silence. Beast Boy peeked around his barricade and wiped his forehead.

"Whew! There's something you don't see everyday."

"Everybody okay?" asked Cyborg. There was a general consensus of okay-ness. Robin released Starfire from his tight grip. She swallowed and looked up at him.

"Robin, is it finished?" He nodded with a tired smile.

"Oh yeah, it's finished." Starfire sighed and sank into him. The scene would have grown just slightly more intimate had it not been for a growing rumbling sound.

"Or not," said Raven. Robin helped Starfire to her feet.

"Let's get out of here. Now. Starfire can you fly?" Starfire tested her powers.

"I am afraid not, my powers have been weakened at the moment." The rumbling grew louder and the caverns behind them began to collapse.

"Time to go," said Cyborg. Wasting not a second they all moved swiftly out of the large hall and up the enormous flight of stairs. It wasn't long before the whole of the secret underground chamber began to fall apart. A large piece of the hollowed out cave fell and broke apart a section of the staircase. Beast Boy and Cyborg turned back and saw the divide separated them and Robin and Starfire. They paused at the obstruction.

"Robin what are we to do, I still cannot fly!" Without a second thought he grabbed Starfire by the waste and lifted her up. "Robin! What are you doinAhhhh!" He pitched Starfire forward and Cyborg caught her. More pieces of the long flight of stairs broke apart giving Robin less and less time to make his own escape. He backed up then sprinted forward. He leapt in the air and almost missed the edge by an inch. He clung to the edge and scratched to climb up. He then saw Beast Boy's hand reach down.

"How 'bout a hand?" He gratefully took it and alongside his friend he climbed out into the open air. Clouds of dust and smoke rose up from the passage door signifying that the entire network had collapsed. The Titans all stared in silence for a while. Starfire trotted up next to Robin.

"Robin, you are okay?" For a moment it was as if he didn't hear her. He then rested an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just fine Star, how are you?" Starfire smiled and leant against him.

"I will be okay." Not far from them Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee looked about in various directions.

"Alright yall we going this way."

"No way Cy, to get back to the city we need to head that way," said Beast Boy pointing in the opposite direction.

"I'm afraid you're both mistaken," said Lee. "It is in this direction that we must go."

"Well what are we supposed to do, ask how to get baaaahhhh…" Raven grabbed him, and Beast Boy by the ears. Lee looked slightly relieved until black energy grabbed his own. A she dragged the boys behind her Raven rolled her eyes.

"Men." Chuckling lightly Robin and Starfire followed them and they began their journey back home.

* * *

One more, one more chapter and this story is finished. This chapter seemed a bit clumsy to me but tell me what you think anyway. Hope you liked it. Last chapter to come soon. Laters! 


	24. Don't Die Again

Well, here's the last chapter. It feels like I've been doing this story for-ever. That's probably because I have, lol. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Don't Die Again

A pure white bubble encased Osiris, took his followers with him, and in an instant they were gone. Then there was silence. Beast Boy peeked around his barricade and wiped his forehead.

"Whew! There's something you don't see everyday."

"Everybody okay?" asked Cyborg. There was a general consensus of okay-ness. Robin released Starfire from his tight grip. She swallowed and looked up at him.

"Robin, is it finished?" He nodded with a tired smile.

"Oh yeah, it's finished." Starfire sighed and sank into him. The scene would have grown just slightly more intimate had it not been for a growing rumbling sound.

"Or not," said Raven. Robin helped Starfire to her feet.

"Let's get out of here. Now. Starfire can you fly?" Starfire tested her powers.

"I am afraid not, my powers have been weakened at the moment." The rumbling grew louder and the caverns behind them began to collapse.

"Time to go," said Cyborg. Wasting not a second they all moved swiftly out of the large hall and up the enormous flight of stairs. It wasn't long before the whole of the secret underground chamber began to fall apart. A large piece of the hollowed out cave fell and broke apart a section of the staircase. Beast Boy and Cyborg turned back and saw the divide separated them and Robin and Starfire. They paused at the obstruction.

"Robin what are we to do, I still cannot fly!" Without a second thought he grabbed Starfire by the waste and lifted her up. "Robin! What are you doinAhhhh!" He pitched Starfire forward and Cyborg caught her. More pieces of the long flight of stairs broke apart giving Robin less and less time to make his own escape. He backed up then sprinted forward. He leapt in the air and almost missed the edge by an inch. He clung to the edge and scratched to climb up. He then saw Beast Boy's hand reach down.

"How 'bout a hand?" He gratefully took it and alongside his friend he climbed out into the open air. Clouds of dust and smoke rose up from the passage door signifying that the entire network had collapsed. The Titans all stared in silence for a while. Starfire trotted up next to Robin.

"Robin, you are okay?" For a moment it was as if he didn't hear her. He then rested an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just fine Star, how are you?" Starfire smiled and leant against him.

"I will be okay." Not far from them Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Lee looked about in various directions.

"Alright yall we going this way."

"No way Cy, to get back to the city we need to head that way," said Beast Boy pointing in the opposite direction.

"I'm afraid you're both mistaken," said Lee. "It is in this direction that we must go."

"Well what are we supposed to do, ask how to get baaaahhhh…" Raven grabbed him, and Beast Boy by the ears. Lee looked slightly relieved until black energy grabbed his own. A she dragged the boys behind her Raven rolled her eyes.

"Men." Chuckling lightly Robin and Starfire followed them and they began their journey back home. While they followed their friends ahead of them, Robin noticed Starfire looking pensive.

"What's the matter Star?"

"It is probably nothing, but in the city of St. Petersburg we encountered agents of the Order. In the psychiatric hospital Raven and Lee were admitted. I fear they may still be at large."

"I wouldn't worry about them Star, CIA is pretty good about tying up loose ends."

* * *

ST. PETERSBURG………... 

Smoke rose from the chimney of a lone house hidden in the forest. Headlights from a car shone through the trees, alerting the house's occupant to its arrival. The back door of the house swung about in the wind. Steven, the captain of the guard at Granik, ran through the foot of snow that covered the ground. His breathing was hard and staggered. He quickly looked back as he ran, two men in black long coats swiftly followed behind. He hit his arm against a low branch but only paid it a small amount of attention.

"No," he coughed. As they drew closer and closer the two men following him each drew their weapons and cocked them. Steven looked back one more and tripped on a high root. He feel flat on his face and felt the cold snow bite his cheeks. He turned over onto his back and saw the two men standing over him. He put his hands up to shield his snow covered face. Anyone near the lone house then heard a series of quick and rapid shots.

--------

Back in the city a car was parked near the airport. Inside the esteemed Dr. Bilger sat smoking his tenth cigarette in less than an hour. The news of their Arbiter's death spread quickly throughout the remainder of the Order. He rubbed his head extremely nervously. He opened his glove compartment and pulled out a ticket bound for the United States. Bilger checked his pass port and looked around out each of the windows hoping to see one of his fellow zealots. He saw no one. He mashed the used up butt of his last cigarette and promptly lit another. Not looking forward to having to look over his shoulder from now on Bilger made a resolve to start moving. He stuck the key into the ignition. He then hesitated at actually starting the car. Knowing that one of two things would happen when he started his car he closed his eyes, took a firm of the key, and turned it. The car made a ragged sputtering sound. Then the car blew apart into a large ball of fire. The alarms of nearby cars went off from being hit by shrapnel. Not far from ground zero Dr. Zelanca, Lee's assistant in escape, watched from her own vehicle. Her face was unusually emotionless at Bilger's demise. She stuffed her wallet away into her purse, the CIA insignia flashing as it disappeared inside. Her job done she decided to retire for the night. She casually drove away, leaving the flaming mess behind.

* * *

JUMP CITY, TITANS TOWER…………. 

Cyborg walked into the common room early the next morning and took in a long and satisfied breath.

"Oh man! It is so good to be home."

"I second that," said Robin entering behind him. Raven and Lee had been up long ago, as was their way in the morning. Starfire followed Robin's entry and greeted her friends with the utmost elation.

"Joyous morning friends! Err...I hope you are all as happy to have returned home as I." Cyborg cracked his knuckles behind the kitchen stove.

"Oh you bet Star. Alright yall, what's say we christen new start with some good old fashioned hot cakes!" Beast Boy sauntered into the common room in mid yawn. "Yo BB your just in time. Grab a stool and eat something."

"Nice try Cy, but even when I'm still half asleep…you're not going to get me to eat that stuff." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess your gonna starve then aren't you?"

"No way, I've got my own breakfast all planned out."

"So you're going to wing it huh?"

"Exactly." Robin took his seat and noticed Starfire had greeted them, made a slightly unsure comment, and then remained silent. Cyborg and Beast Boy set to making their individual meals, Beast Boy needing only to prepare enough for himself. Cyborg finished fixing their breakfast a little after Beast Boy did and served out before them.

"Dig in." They all happily took their fill. Robin spread some butter on his toast.

"So Lee, how's Kiore doing?" The teen samurai actually looked pleased someone had asked about her.

"Better actually. It will take a while to completely remove the sortie programming from her mind but with the help of Raven-San…" He raised his glass to her and she returned it with a nod. "I'm confident she'll make a speedy recovery."

"That's good," said Robin. Cyborg gulped down some orange juice and grunted to get Robin's attention.

"I bet ol' Uncle Sam is dying to get you back after putting Osiris and his wacky goon squad on ice." Robin smiled with a short chuckle.

"I bet they are but…" They all looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry to say my days as a super spy are officially over. Of course Dalton could never admit that I even existed, so firing me is out the window."

"What will you do now Robin?" asked Starfire. He folded his hands together.

"Go back to the way I was…just being Robin the Titan. nothing more and nothing less. I know it hasn't been fair at all for any of you, you shouldn't have been involved. Hell you weren't supposed to even know about it."

"But answer me this Robin-San," said Lee. "Had this entire tale remained covert, as you wish, would you have been able to finally put an end to the Order of Isis? And would have done so without us being any the wiser?" Robin considered it for a moment then shook his head with a grin.

"No, I guess not." Lee nodded and raised his glass once more.

"Then here's to secrets that should not be entirely kept. And to our General, Robin-San, one whom I would follow to whatever end." Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all did the same and uttered in unison.

"To General Robin!" The boy wonder hid his face bashfully.

"I'm honored. Thanks guys." The rest of the day progressed as normally as it could at Titans Tower. Cyborg received a message from Bumble Bee saying that in the time that they've been gone The Titans East had been looking after both Jump and Steel City. They could tell from the bags under her eyes that Bumble Bee had barely slept in a long while. They all apologized numerous times for being away for such a long time and eventually Bumble Bee bid them farewell. Starfire soon returned holding an array of flowers and pink hearts.

"Friends, I have discovered these in my dwelling."

"Here, let me help you with those." Said Raven. She encased the bouquets and hearts in a black aura and they vanished. "There problem solve."

"Thank you, but I was not displeased with them, only confused."

"What about Star?" asked Beast Boy. She pulled out a crumpled note from her pocket.

"This was left along with it." Beast Boy took it and they crowded around it. It red ink the words _'Mi amor Starfire, tu ese muy bonita!'_ Beast Boy looked up from the note with a perplexed brow. Robin came in whistling a small tune.

"Yo Robin, what's this mean." Cyborg pulled Robin over and gave him the note. Robin squinted at the words then let out a few amused chortles.

"I think two really fast Spanish kids have a crush on you Starfire."

"Yeah well she's taken," commented Beast Boy. Starfire's cheeks warmed up with color. Raven and Lee then began a game of chess while Cyborg and Beast Boy began a game of arguing over who had top priority over the game station. Robin observed the irritating yelling from them and the passive silence from Raven and Lee. He smiled and nodded.

"It's good to be home." He saw Starfire walk out of the common room and that she had a more than slightly downcast person about her. He followed her, careful not to immediately alert her to his presence. She was but a step away from her room. "Starfire?" She turned quickly but calmed when she saw it was the boy wonder.

"Oh, it is you Robin. You gave me a fright."

"Sorry."

"It is okay, may I be of assistance?"

"I just couldn't help but notice that something was nipping at you in some way." Starfire put on an unconvincing smile and shook her head.

"I assure you, I am not feeling 'the nip'. You need not be concerned Rob-" he put his hand up. She silenced instantly and he grinned suspiciously at her. Robin walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"I think I know you better than that." She ducked her head down.

"Yes, indeed you do." He took her hand.

"How about a walk?"

--------

Robin and Starfire walked side by side along the shore that ran around the Titan's small island. Robin shoot quick glances toward her now and again, though she seemed content just looking at the ground.

"So, what's really troubling you?" There was a pause in her expressions.

"You died Robin," she stated plainly but sadly. Robin ran his hand through his hair.

"Well you know, Osiris liked to twist things around and manipulate us. It was probably a deep coma or something-"

"No Robin, you were dead." The definite tone in her voice told him not to argue. "And for a brief moment…so was I." Before Robin could answer Starfire had stopped walking and flung her arms around him.

"Starfire…"

"Please, don't ever die again. Once is one time too many."

"Can't predict the future Star." Starfire held him tighter.

"Perhaps not, but we can do our best yes?" Robin stroked her hair and smiled.

"Yeah I think we can." He pulled her forward and kissed her lovingly. They remained joined for a full five minuets before needing to catch their breaths. They parted and walked hand in hand.

"And you are certain we have indeed seen the last of the Order?" Robin bobbed his head in agreement.

"Those who aren't found and arrested will stay in hiding or either come to thier senses. You have to remember alot of their recruits were kids. Its easier to sway someone who is younger."

"I see, that is good to hear. I am just relieved all is back to normal."

"Me too and I was thinking, if you're not busy any time this week."

"Yesss?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"If you'd like to do something, we me, that is…together." Starfire giggled.

"Did you have a particular outing in mind?" Robin draped an arm around her and smiled goofy grin.

"Well, I heard there was this great exhibit at the museum this week."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, they're supposed to have the best Egyptian display from here to Steel city." Starfire pretended to think about it then scrunched up her nose adorably.

"I think we should, as you say, pass."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said playfully. "So, how's a night at the movies sound to you?" Starfire then leaned in and let Robin do most of the walking.

"That sounds most wonderful." He nodded.

"Alright then, the movies it is." They turned and headed back up to their home. "I hear their running both _'The Mummy'_ and _'The Mummy Returns'_."

"Robin you may stop now," she said while playfully hitting him. They laughed all the way in, little knowing that they were being watched by their four friends and teammates. The Teen Titans were finally home.

* * *

Here's to my longest lasting story ever. Even though only about two or three people read it, I'm glad those select few did. You guys are the greatest for reading it all the way through. And considering how long a break I took between ch.12 and 13, it gives new meaning to the word 'patience'. Thanks again and I hope you've all liked it. Laters! 


End file.
